Cooler Than Me
by Marble Lights
Summary: Modern AU. Anna and her family just moved to Arendelle. In her new high school, she becomes curious about the mysterious blonde loner with a strange past and why she has a certain number sewed into all her clothing. Maybe she thinks she's that great or it's something more. Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, nor any of its characters. I also do not own the cover. This fanfic was written for fun and nothing more.**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's time to begin, isn't it?<em>

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was"_

_It's Time -Imagine Dragons_

* * *

><p><em>So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames.<em>

_You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain._

I groaned at the sound of that annoying catchy song. I moved my hand under my pillow to turn it off, but I couldn't find my phone. Then it hit me that I left it on the other side of the room last night so I wouldn't fall victim to my laziness. _Damn you Anna of the past_. I opened my eyes and immediately slide the covers over my head to shield myself from the bright light. The damn song was still playing. I better get it before my mother or my sister barged in on me.

But my bed was so warm and comfortable. I couldn't just leave it. But I must.

Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes and let them adjust. I was such a wuss when it came to that, it wasn't even that bright in here. It was pretty dark and the curtains were keeping that yellow enemy away from me. Once that ache behind my eyes subsided, I yawned loudly and proudly.

I started walking over to my phone and tripped into a pile of dirty clothes and candy wrappers. I sighed. _The struggle_. I got up and checked myself for any cuts, but thankfully there was none. Then I went and turned the alarm off. I checked the time and it was 7:03 am. Still too early. When I go to college, classes will be at 10.

I scratched my unruly mane and looked around the garbage dump I dared call my room. I shrugged. I'll clean it when I get home from school, when I have free time. But then again, that's what I said yesterday, and the day before that, and last week, and the week before that, and the month before that... I'm so lazy. Good thing my mom hasn't been up here in forever. That was some drama I didn't need.

"Anna!", I heard my sister's voice on the other side of my door. "Are you up yet? I don't want to be late."

"Yeah, I'm up.", I replied. Then the door opened and my sister came in. She must have been up for the past hour or something. She had on that freaking gray Lion King shirt she didn't stop whining about until she got it and black skinny jeans. The only thing out of place was her messy red hair. But at least she didn't the horrid bed hair I had.

She scoff and stared at me in disbelief. "Did you barely get up?", Always with the obvious questions.

"No.", I lied and she smiled wickedly.

"Oh Mom-", I quickly rushed forward and covered her mouth.

"Don't you dare!", I whispered into her ear and shut the door to my room.

"Why not? It's funny when you get in trouble.", She giggled. "Give a reason why I shouldn't call Mom up to see you barely getting ready and your room still a mess."

"Because I'm your big sister who you love and respect too much?", I said barely containing my smile and she laughed.

"Yeah right.", She chuckled.

"And because you don't want Mom to know about that guy 'friend' you had last year.", Her eyes widen and she turned red. _Got ya_.

"You suck.", She said and stuck out her tongue. "Let's just keep quiet alright?"

"Alright.", I agreed. "So why are you here?", I asked.

"Oh, I came to borrow your straightener.", She said and pointed to her red messy hair.

"What happened to yours?", I narrowed my eyes and she rolled hers.

"I may or may not have broken it.", She said her teal eyes not meeting mine.

"Okay little Alice. If you can find it in this mess, then you can borrow it.", I said to her and her jaw dropped at the thought of having to search for it in this mess. "Good luck!", I said as I left the room to shower before she could protest.

Once I was in the bathroom, I turned on the hot water and began stripping of my green shorts and white tank top. After making sure the water was right I got in. Even on summers, I loved taking hot showers. I massaged my scalp as the warm water ran down my body. The water felt so good. I could stay in here all day if they let be. _Knock knock knock_.

"What?", I called as I shampooed my hair.

"Anna I'm coming in.", Alice said on the other side.

"Alright.", I said as I started rinsing my hair of the soap. Alice and I didn't really care if one of us came while one of us was in the shower, just so long as the other knocked first before doing so. That was the important unspoken rule. We've had enough embarrassing encounters to last a life time.

Alice came in and began brushing her teeth. I could hear her. I was now conditioning my hair. Then the water started turning cold. They must have used up the hot water while I was asleep. But then it got colder. Too cold!

It was then that I realized what was happening. "Alice!"

"Sorry, I forgot.", Alice said laughing. She turned the hot water from the sink off and the water on my end got warm again. I highly doubted she forgot again, but I wasn't in the mood to question her. She was so annoying sometimes. Especially when she does it on purpose.

"Okay, I'm leaving.", Alice said as I heard her shut the door. When I was done showering, I peeked out the curtain just to make sure. When I saw the coast was clear, I got out, wrapped a towel around myself and rushed to my room.

Once in the safety of my room, I locked the door and threw the towel down. I got my clothes and put them on. They consisted of a green blouse, jeans, and black converse. I quickly grabbed my blow dryer and turned it on. Thankfully, it didn't take too long.

I brushed my hair and then debated whether or not, I should leave it down or put it up. Decisions decisions. After two painfully long minutes, I decided to leave it down today. I grabbed my backpack and made sure I had my binder, paper, mechanical pencils in there. I didn't want to be that loser in school who comes unprepared and then bugs others to for stuff. It gets annoying sometimes. Especially when it's the same person over and over again.

I checked my phone for the time and saw that it was now 7:32 am. Whoa, that's a new record for getting ready. I looked in the mirror one last time before I headed downstairs.

Alice was on the table eating a pop tart while my mom was on the table drinking coffee. My mom had her brown hair in a bun in the back of her head, and she was already dressed in her professional outfit, ready to go. It's moments like these that makes me guilty for sleeping in.

"Good morning Mom!", I said brightly as I hugged her.

"Morning sweet heart.", She said. "Want me to drive you?", She asked.

"Um...", I thought about it. "What do you think Alice?"

"I would be nice if she took us to school.", She said in between bites. "At least for today until I can trust Anna behind the wheel.", She added with a smirk on her face.

"Well aren't you a smartass.", I said.

"Seriously Anna, don't talk to your sister like that!", My mom said. "When did it become acceptable in society to use rude language?"

"You know what Mom? You're right, I promise not to talk like that in front of little Alice again.", I said smirking at Alice.

"I'm fifteen.", Alice grunted.

"Yes, fifteen miserable years of my life that I'll never get back.", I added.

"You're the one to talk.", She said with a smile that reached her eyes. "I've had to deal with you my whole life."

"Alright girls, that's enough.", Mom said. "Let's get going or we will all be late.

* * *

><p>Arendelle South High School. That was the name of our new school. Well, new to us. Alice and I just moved here to Arendelle at the beginning of the summer. It looked like a nice school. It was three stories high. I've never gone to school that had stairs inside. Wonder if anyone's ever fallen. If not, then I sure hope I won't be the first. Did I mention I'm clumsy? Gravity has it out for me, I swear.<p>

My sister and I were in the office waiting to get our schedules. We were supposed to get them last week, but we were 'busy'. Yeah, let's go with that. My mom was at work. Alice was busy with a horror movie marathon. I was with her at first, but then it got too gory for my taste. I like a good serial killer movie as much as the next person, but someone needs to tell the directors that blood and guts doesn't equal scary, it just disgusts me. Because of that, I left and Alice wouldn't stop calling me chicken. That little bitch. I spent the remainder of the day finishing _My Sister's Keeper._ The ending was even more sad than the one in the movie.

"Anna and Alice Anderson, Mrs. Parker will see you now.", The lady behind the computer called. I nodded and got up. Alice followed in suite. The door to Mrs. Parker's office was opened.

"Come in.", A kind voice called from behind. I took a deep breath and entered. The first thing I noticed was that the walls were covered in papers. They ranged from academic posters, to important looking ones. Her desk was nice, but looked messy as well. I couldn't blame her. I heard that the first two weeks of school are the hardest for the school. "Please take a seat.", She said. Alice and I sat next to each other in front of her.

Mrs. Parker looked kind of young for her job. She looked about maybe twenty-five. Her black hair was down with curled ends. Her brown eyes had a warm look to them. She looked pretty, but at the same time professional and relaxed. That's a combination you don't see quiet often. She was dressed in a gray that made her tan skin stand out. She had two folders in front her.

"Let's get to business shall we?", She said smiling. "First off, welcome to Arendelle. And welcome to Arendelle South High School."

"Thank you.", I said and nudged Alice to do the same.

"I'm sure you want to get to class already, so I'll be brief.", She clapped her hands together. "So everything is in order and they're nothing to worry about.", With that, she handed me my schedule. And then she handed Alice hers.

"If there's anything out of the ordinary, please let me know.", Mrs. Parker paused. "If not, then enjoy your first day of school."

"Thank you.", I said as we left her office. "We'll be sure to let you know."

After we exited, we were in the hallway filled with students. It was kind of wild, but in an exciting kind of way.

"You ready little Freshy", I asked Alice.

"Seriously Anna!", She exclaimed. "I'm a sophomore now."

"Okay, okay.", I said. "I suppose the seniors can't eat you alive."

"You kidding me. More like that they're going to eat you new girl.", She giggled. "You're gonna be surrounded by them Senior Citizen."

"Senior Citizen?", I asked. "How original.", I laughed. The bell then ranged and everybody started rushing around. It is wasn't wild before, it was now.

I looked at my schedule to find that I had AP Literature first period. Alice had Art II. I took out my map of the school. If I was reading it correctly, then I had it on the third floor. Alice had hers on the second floor.

With that, we started walking up the stairs. "Hey Anna?"

"Yeah?", I asked at her sudden seriousness.

"If by any chance, I don't have anyone to sit with at lunch, can I sit with you?", She asked not looking at me.

"I'm sure you'll make friends you little social freak.", I chuckled. "But sure, if that happens, you can sit with me."

"Cool, thanks sis.", She said as she left to her classroom. I smiled after her. Alice was so annoying and bitchy at times, but at other times, she was she so cute and little.

I snapped out of it, I headed up the stairs. I was getting tired as I walked up. When I was up, I realized I didn't know the room number. I sighed and speed walked, or should I say ran, as I searched my backpack for my schedule.

And because I'm idiot, I freaking ran someone over. I landed on top, so I didn't get hurt. Hopefully the person I ran over didn't get hurt, but that's a long run. I opened my eyes and all I see is the number 19. I saw that it was a navy blue color and it was sewed into the girl's black shirt. I wanted to touch it, but that would be very inappropriate considering it was on her left breast. I blushed when I came to senses and got up.

"I'm so sorry.", I quickly apologized and held out my hand to help her up. That's when I got a good look at her. She had a long sleeve black shirt and black jeans and blue converse. White gloves covering her hands, which was weird because it's freaking hot outside. Her hair was a pale blonde, almost white and it was done in a pun in the back of her head. She was also really pale as well, like she hadn't gone outside her whole life. Considering her coloring, I was going to assume that her eyes might be blue. I couldn't see them as she was wearing black shades. She was actually very pretty. I almost wanted to take her shades so I could see her whole face, but I fought that urge.

She sat up and frowned when she saw my hand next to her face. She pushed herself away from me with her legs and then pushed herself off the ground without using her hands. _Someone does their workouts_, I thought to myself. She didn't even look in my direction when she picked up her dark blue backpack and walked away without another word around the corner. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that she already disliked me and school hasn't even officially started yet.

"Just my luck.", I mumbled as I looked for my classroom. When I found it, I took a deep breath before walking in. It was a rather small class. It looked about twenty students, me including. Despite this, all the seats were filled. There was one in the back unoccupied. And it was right next to..._Are you shitting me?!_

That rude platinum blonde from earlier sitting there with a bored expression. If she noticed me, she gave no sign of it. She was staring into the wall next to her with her earphones on. I reluctantly sat next to her. Then the final bell rang and the teacher got up and introduced himself. Then he made everyone stand up and introduced themselves to the class. Everyone seemed at ease here, and it was contagious because I wasn't nervous when I was up.

"My name is Anna Anderson.", I smiled and then sat back down. Then it was the blonde's turn. But she didn't get up.

"Um Miss? Your turn", The teacher said to her and she got up. "Please take those off dearie, we're in class.", He said nicely. The girl sighed and took off earphones. I could hear a faint drum beat, but I couldn't put my finger on it. She then hesitantly brought her hands up to her face and removed her shades.

I half-expected her to have a black eye or something of the sort, but she didn't. She looked completely normal. Well, as normal as her pretty face could be. She had faint light freckled on top of her nose and on those cheekbones of hers. Her eye make up made her eyes stand out. They were a rich bright blue. It suited her very well. Why did she hide them? She looks great. Apparently I wasn't the only who thought so. In the corner of my eye, I saw that she had everyone's attention.

"My name is Elsa Macbeth.", She said with the voice of an angel and sat back down. The teacher nodded and then started passing out packets of paper. Everyone's eyes were still on Elsa. Slowly everyone started minding their own business. Seems to me like it's rare for this girl to talk.

"Alright everyone, I didn't make enough copies, so you'll all have to share with the person sitting next to you.", He said.

This day just keeps getting better and better, I thought as he handed the packet to Elsa. I half-expected Elsa to be a selfish bitch and hog it, but she just handed it to me and brought her head down on the desk, facing away from me. This was the most awkward moment of my life. And that's really saying something. I poked her shoulder and she didn't move.

If she doesn't want to work with me, then so be it. I began reading the packet, which was a boring information on _The Scarlet Letter_. It ranged from themes, to plot twist, to huge freaking spoilers. There goes my reader surprise.

After forever, the bell rang and we were dismissed. The blonde was the first one out. As I was going out, someone poked my shoulder. I turned to find that huge blond guy from class. I forgot his name though.

"Hi.", He said cheerfully. "I'm Kristopher Bjorgman. But I go by Kristoff.", He held out his hand.

I took it. "I'm Anna Anderson. And I go by Anna.", I chuckled.

"You're not from around here, are you?", He asked.

"Guilty as charged.", I answered. "Are you a native here?"

"Yep, born and raise here.", He said proudly. "What do you have next?"

"I believe I have Government.", I answered.

"In room 415?", He asked and I saw hope in his eyes.

I looked at my paper. "That's the one."

"Cool.", He said. "Want to walk together?"

"I'll love to.", I smiled. We kept talking as we walked there. Kristoff was a very nice guy. Which was awesome, because so far, all the men in life have been complete assholes. Government class was lame but at the same time interesting.

* * *

><p>Lunch came, and I was with Kristoff getting lunch. All I got were two sandwiches and a red powerade. The cafeteria was crowded, but thankfully Kristoff's friends had a table already saved. From the looks of it there were two people. We sat in front of them.<p>

"Anyway, Anna. This is my best pal Steve Rogers aka Captain America.", He nudged the boy in front of him. He was tall and skinny with shaggy brown hair. He was wearing a blue shirt with the Captain America shield in the middle and had on hipster looking glasses. I laughed when he rolled his eyes at Kristoff.

"He's been telling that one since we were in kindergarten. Thought I was his hero.", Steve laughed. "Nice to meet you Anna." He held out his hand and I took it.

"Steve and I go way back.", Kristoff said happily. "We call him Sven every now and then, but Captain America sounds cooler."

"And Anna this is Marshall Snow.", He gestured to the girl next to Steve. She had her black hair in a pony tail, her bangs leaning toward the left. She was wearing a lot of black eye liner that made her gray eyes stand out. Her gray eyes were inspecting me, looking I guess to see if I was worth her trouble. It was kind of intense, but then she just shrugged and smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you.", She held out her hand and I shook it. "It'll be nice to have another girl to talk to instead of these two pigs here.", Her eyes motioned to Kristoff and Steve.

"Hey!", They said simultaneously. Marshall and I laughed.

Then in the corner of my eye I saw saw dark red hair. I looked and saw Alice laughing with a group of girls who looked about maybe her age. We made eye contact and smiled. _I think I'm gonna like this school._

I think I spoke too soon because then I saw her walking in. Shades on, book in hand, and earphones on. She took a seat in the empty table in the corner by herself. She must have sensed eyes on her, because her head shot to my direction with a frown on her face. And I quickly looked away and moved myself to that Marshall's head would block my view of her and her view of me. _What's her deal?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To continue or to not continue. That is the question. Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to take on a responsibility on top of many others, or to delete the mistake before it should take flight. And by deleting, end it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down_

_Sore and sick, do you like that? Do you like that that?"_

_The Dairy of Jane -Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

><p>Once Elsa was not in my line of vision, I turned to the little group in the table. It was cool how they all seemed at ease with each other. It wasn't hard to fit in with them.<p>

"So Anna, where did you moved from?", Marshall asked as I took a bite of my awesome sandwich. It was a little dry, but who cares. Sandwiches are the greatest, no question about it.

"I moved here from San Francisco.", I said when I had swallowed.

"Whoa! San Francisco!", Steve exclaimed. "I've always wanted to go there!"

"It's not that great.", I shrugged. "It's too crowded, you can't have your own car because good luck finding somewhere to park, the buses are freaking dirty, I once found a week old vomit in the back seat, and then there's a lot of homeless people. Not that I have a problem with them, but they just almost always ask for money. And the creepy ones ask your phone number. Who the hell does that?"

"My opinion does not change.", Steve said crossing his arms. "I would still like to go there."

"Don't get me wrong, it's a very nice and beautiful place.", I said quickly. "But only if you live in the nice side of it."

"I guess you're right.", Sven said. "So why did you moved to Arendelle of all places? Most people want to move _out_ of Arendelle."

"My mom got a promotion at work that required us to move here.", I said. "It's a nice break from the city chaos. You could easily get lost if you don't know where you're going."

"That's cool, what does she do?", Marshall asked as she took a bite of her pizza.

"I'm gonna be honest with you. I really don't know.", I said. I never really wondered exactly what it was she did. "I know she works in an office. Secretary I think, but I wouldn't know for sure."

"What about your dad?", Steve asked. As I was about to take another bite, I put my sandwich down. My sandwich didn't appeal so much to me anymore. And neither did my powerade.

"Let's just say my dad's not around and leave it at that.", I said looking down. My dad was a touchy subject. Even when I didn't want it to be.

"Oh, I'm sorry.", Steve apologized. "Hope I didn't trigger anything, did I?"

"Don't worry about it. It's fine.", I said quietly. "I just don't like talking about him."

"So any siblings, or are you an only child?", Marshall directed the conservation away from my dad and I was grateful for that.

"It's just me and my little sister Alice. She's the redhead in the gray shirt over there.", I pointed over to Alice, who was currently on her phone texting who knows who.

"She's cute.", Kristoff commented.

"Annoying as fuck more like it. But yeah, she's cute once you get passed that.", I agreed and then narrowed my eyes at him at what he had said. "And she's off limits.", I think it came out like a threat. Hope he doesn't take it the wrong way.

Kristoff chuckled and put his hands up in surrender. "Don't worry about me. I make a point to not date girls who are not in our grade."

"Thank you.", I said. I really didn't want to see the emotional mess that Alice was last year. It was so god damn annoying. I swear if any guy comes on to her, I'm gonna scare them away. "So do you guys have any siblings?"

"I have two older sisters.", Steve said as he cleaned his glasses. "But they're like seven years older than me."

"I have a ten year old brother.", Marshall said with a smile. "He's still super adorable. And nosy when I don't want him to.", She wrinkled her nose of that the thought of that.

"Tell me about it.", I said. "This one time I caught Alice reading my texts messages."

"Olaf, my brother did that as well this one time.", Marshall laughed. "Let's just say he wasn't the same for almost a week after."

"I'm an only child.", Kristoff slumped in his chair, but then smiled. "That's why Captain America here has been my hero."

"Yes the hero who can't see without his glasses.", Marshall teased and I laughed.

"Hey!", Steve protested as he set his glasses back on his head.

"First off Marshall, the Captain needs his glasses so the Red Skull won't recognize him.", Kristoff said smiling. "Hero disguise 101."

"Speaking Red Skull.", Marshall said in a serious tone. "Have you guys seen that asshole?"

"I don't think he came in today.", Kristoff said and put his arms across his chest. "If he tries anything, I'll just beat his sorry ass again."

"Who's the asshole you speak of?", I asked.

"Oh right. You're still new.", Kristoff said. "He's just the spineless school bully."

"His name is Hans West.", Marshall informed me. "And he's a real charmer, but don't fall for his phoniness. He's as terrible as they come."

"Stay away from Hans West. Got it.", I said as I made the mental note.

"Looks like we have about ten minutes left.", Steve said as he checked his his watch.

"So what do you have next?", Marshall asked me.

"I have Chemistry on the third floor.", I answered. After the whole Elsa encounter, I had memorized my schedule during break.

"Well that sucks.", Kristoff said. "We all have ours on the ground floor."

"Don't worry.", I chuckled. "I'm not one of those girls who can't walk to their classes without a friend."

"That's nice. Thought I was the only one.", Marshall smiled at me. "No wait, I guess Elsa counts too."

As soon as I heard that name, I remembered the blonde in table in the corner. I glanced at her table to find no one but her on it. She was just reading with her shades on again. _Does she ever take those off?_ Like seriously, we're indoors.

"What's Elsa's deal?", Hope that didn't sound creepy of me. Or stalky. Which it kind of was.

"Nothing much to her.", Kristoff shrugged. "Other than that she's pretty obsessed with that number on her chest and she likes to be alone."

"What do you mean obsessed?", I asked, as I thought back to that 19. I sneaked another glance. That blue number was bright on her black shirt. If you were to see her for the first time, that number was the first thing that will catch your attention. It was the first thing I noticed about her. Then again, that was my only view of her when we fell.

"What he means is that she wears that number on all her clothes.", Steve said, taking his glasses off to clean them again. "Damn, I can never clean these enough.", He murmured to himself before turning back to me. "It's usually in blue, but sometimes, it's in white or black."

"Why does she wear it?", I asked. I honestly couldn't come with any reasons for it. Maybe it represented something important to her.

"I heard last semester that it was her age, but she's only seventeen.", Marshall shrugged as she drank her water.

"I heard from this dude in the library that's the age she's going to kill herself in.", Steve said.

"That's a lie. A suicidal person does not wait that long.", Kristoff argued with Steve. "They usually don't plan it. It just happens after something triggers them to do it."

"What, are you some suicide expert?", Steve challenged.

"No.", Kristoff said. "But my grandfather happens to be a psychologist."

"That's explains a lot.", Steve said.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Kristoff said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh nothing nothing, just that-", Steve started

"Alright, that's enough you two.", Marshall quieted them. "I really don't want the teachers or students overhearing your little argument about suicide. The high school rumor mill is a bitch."

"He started it!", They both said simultaneously and started laughing when they did.

"Steve we're synchronized!", Kristoff said. "Quick quick, what am I of thinking now."

"Oh oh.", Steve said quickly. "Um you're thinking about that hot villain chick from the original Superman II movie.", Steve said with hopeful eyes.

Kristoff groaned. "You're killing me Steve. The connection's now gone."

I turned to Marshall. "What are they...", I gestured to them.

"Don't pay attention to them, they're such idiots sometimes.", Marshall said shrugging. "Every time they say something at the same time, they try to read each other's minds, and always fail."

"Well now that Steve broke the connection...", Kristoff said smirking to Steve. "What were we talking about?"

"I believe we were sharing our theories on Elsa's number.", Marshall said.

"Oh yeah. I remember this guy from the team who told me it's the number of her many boyfriends.", Kristoff said.

"No way that's true. She doesn't date anybody.", Steve said. "No one's worthy of her attention.

"Well, she's pretty hot, so I wouldn't be surprised.", Kristoff said. "Maybe on a scale of 1 to 10, it's she's a 19."

"Okay, we're getting off topic here.", Marshall said. "This one girl told me, it's the number of pills she has to take everyday."

"Pills?", I asked. Why would Elsa need to take pills? Maybe she is suicidal if she has to take those.

"Yeah, I heard she's always coming late to fifth period from the nurse's office.", Marshall explained.

"I agree that she probably takes pills.", Steve said. "But nineteen, come on. Let's get real here, that would probably kill her."

"Steve, drug addicts can take inhuman doses.", Marshall argued.

"Yeah I know. It's called Over Dosing.", Steve said with a smug expression.

"Anyway.", Kristoff said before Marshall could say something back. "Point is, there's so many rumors and theories about why she wears that number and what is means. We could go on forever."

"True that.", Steve said.

"I agree. But in the end, no one knows for sure except Elsa herself.", Marshall said. "And maybe her brother, but I wouldn't count on it.", She added.

I was about to say something when the bell rang. I excused myself and made a stop for the restroom. I'll admit, I had a very small badder. And I kind of wanted to be alone with my thoughts and process all those wild rumors of Elsa. All those rumors were very unrealistic, but Elsa made them sound normal. I sighed heavily I guess the world may never know.

My restroom trip caused me to be late. Just like first period, the class was short, but filled. Except for two seats in the back. Deja vu slapped me in the face. _Weird,_ I thought as I took one of the seats.

"Alright everyone.", The teacher called out. "Welcome to another fantastic year and welcome to Chemistry."

He went to the board and spelled his name out. "My name is Mr. Oaken.", He paused as he gazed at each of us. "Okay, first thing's first, I hope you all love your seats because that's where you'll be all year long."

_Sweet!_ I like sitting in the back. I started to take out my school junk as the door opened. I looked behind me and my heart stopped. _What was she doing here?!_

"Hello Miss.", Mr. Oaken greeted her. "You're late. Do you have a pass or an excuse note?"

As I expected, the girl didn't say anything. She shook her head.

"Alright. You know what, don't worry about it.", Mr. Oaken said. "Just please don't be late again and take a seat next to...", He gestured to me.

"Anna.", I answered.

"Take a seat next to Anna.", He finished. Elsa nodded and took a seat next to me. "Please lose the shades, we're indoors.", He instructed.

She sighed and nodded. I watch from the corner of my eye as she folded them and put one of the arms of it on the inside of her black shirt.

I have Elsa for two classes and in both of them, I sit next to her. I shouldn't have mind it as much as I did. I mean the girl hasn't done anything, expect frown. And I deserved it. I freaking stampeded her before school started and I was sure as hell she'll have at least one bruise by tomorrow. But why did I care if she liked me or not? As far as I knew she wanted nothing to do with anyone, so not my problem.

"And another thing.", Mr. Oaken said as he set up his laptop. "I hope you all get along with the person next to you because you will be doing any and all project with that person and that person alone throughout the year."

I groaned inwardly. _So it is my problem_.

"Now, please take out some paper and something to write with. Copy now the information, this will be worth fifty points. And yes that's a lot. Please do well on your first assignment.", He said as he turned the lights off and started presenting a powerpoint.

It was mostly classroom rules and all that good stuff. It fine and all, but my hand got tired pretty fast. I groaned inwardly every time he turned to a new slide and saw tons of stuff to write. Why couldn't he just have given us a copy of this. _Because no one reads_, my subconscious answered. Throughout the whole time, Elsa was very silent. The only sound that came from her was the sound of her blue pen across the line paper she wrote on. If not for that, and the fact that I could see her next to me, I would've have assumed there was no one next to me.

When we finished, Mr. Oaken turned the lights back on. "Alright everyone. I hope you all understand what is expected of my class and that you will all follow the rules."

I put all my stuff away and I saw Elsa do the same. She was still wearing gloves. Why would she be wearing gloves. It's not cold. Did she have a scars or something? I once knew a guy who would always wear long sleeves to hide his burnt arm. But it didn't look too bad once he stopped hiding it. It actually made him look like a total badass. I think he got a girlfriend the next the month or so. He learned that chicks do dig scars.

"As soon as the bell rings, you are all excused.", Mr. Oaken said as he sat back down to his chair.

I turned to Elsa. Maybe I should say something since I was going to be with her the rest of the year. "Um Elsa?"

She continued to stare at the front of the classroom, completely ignoring me. But then I saw those dark blue earphones in her ears._ Had she had those this entire time?_

I took a deep breath and waved my hand in front of her face to get her attention. It worked. The blonde slowly turned to face me. It was kind of creepy how she did it. Kind of like a machine. I didn't like the way her eyes looked at me. It was like her sapphire blue eyes were giving me an x-ray. It was kind of intense, but I put those worries in the back of my head.

I opened my mouth to speak, but she took out her phone and unlocked it. She showed me the screen of it. It was on the volume control part. Making sure I had a clear view of it, she glided her gloved finger on the surface of the screen across. Turning the volume full blast. I could hear the faint drums from earlier. I stared at her face in confusion as she turned away, put the shades back on, and continued to stare ahead, her chin resting on her knuckles.

I felt a lump in my throat. It was both in anger and embarrassment. Her message was clear. She didn't want to listen to me. Didn't want to see me. Didn't want to be bothered by me. My eyes got watery. If you didn't know, I get teary when I'm _very_ angry. Nothing I could do about it. But I was able to hold all that anger in. Right now, I wanted to rip this girl's head off. _Does she think she's all that?_

_Who the hell does she think she is?_ I thought angrily as I glared at her ignoring me. I recalled the conservation I had with the others during lunch. Something that Steve had said, what was it? Then I remembered his words. _No one's worthy of her attention._ Did this bitch think she was too good to even listen to me.

I huffed in anger. I was about to tell her off, but was saved by the bell. Just like in first period, she was the first one out. I walked out of class and headed for the stairs. At least walking into the crowd of confused students allowed my anger to subside a little and I didn't feel like ripping her head off anymore. _Lucky her._

Now I had my final and least favorite of all classes. P.E. aka hell. I always get hurt in there, and sometimes others as well because of me. I really did try not to, but I'm just prone to it. Nothing I could do about it.

By the time I reached the locker room, but I wasn't as mad anymore. Which was good. I didn't want my blonde streak to get whiter. Alice made fun of me enough already. I walked into the locker room and searched my backpack for my clothes. What kind of sick school makes you dress out on the first day? It's pretty horrible. It means we're actually gonna do something. Once I found them, I quickly changed. I used to be shy about changing in front of others, but I did it once and it was no big deal. We're all grown ups here.

My P.E. outfit included a forest green T-shirt, black shorts, and tennis shoes. The shirt and shorts had the school logo and mascot. It had an image of a crocodile next to a crocus. I liked it. The tennis shoes were kind of new even though I got them two years ago. I hardly ever wore them because I never worked out much on my own. I was just your average lazy American.

I place all my things in my locker and then follow the other girls to the gym.

My teacher Mr. Smith was loud. What was it with gym teachers and their need to loud? I find Steve in here, dressed in the same outfit as me. I wanted to go over to him, but we aren't allowed to leave the role call order. I was in the front of the line and he was more towards the back. I did, however, waved at him and smiled. He did the same, pushing his hipster looking glasses up.

"Macbeth!", Mr. Smith yelled to someone across the gym.

_Macbeth?_ I knitted my eyebrows in concentration._ Where have I heard that before?_

"You're late!", He said to the I guess new coming student. I turned and my jaw dropped. _What the hell?!_

Elsa walked in with her hands in her pockets. Her outfit included black sweats, the equivalent of shorts, and that same black long sleeve she's been wearing all day.

"Now everyone has to run a lap around the track!", He said loud and shut all the mouths that were talking.

Elsa just ignored him as if he were invisible and walked to her spot in line. She didn't even glanced at the gym teacher's way. The people around her gave her room.

"And your attitude has made it two laps!", Mr. Smith said to her.

Everyone was groaning and moaning at this. And frankly so was I. I really hated running. I was guaranteed to trip because gravity had it out for me. Plus it's the hottest part of the day right now and it's freaking summer!

"Everyone say 'thank you Macbeth'.", Mr. Smith said to everyone.

"Thank you Macbeth!", Everyone said in annoyance to Elsa. I couldn't see Elsa's eyes behind those shades of hers, but I could tell she was rolling them.

"Macbeth, you're not wearing your shirt!", He yelled as Elsa as she looked anywhere but him. "Points deduction and another lap for the whole class."

"Hell no.", I murmured in anger as I clenched my fist. Fucking Elsa.

"Alright maggots. Listen up!", Mr. Smith called to all of us. "We were gonna be in this cool, air conditioned gym and have a nice game of dodgeball, but now we get to run outside."

With that, we all started walking outside. I walked alongside Steve, but I wasn't happy.

"Cheer up Anna! Be grateful it's not four laps. That's a mile right there.", Steve said smiling, but I was still upset. I glared in Elsa's direction. And I wasn't the only one. Everyone was giving Elsa dirty looks, but she pretty much had this 'fuck you, I don't care' look and attitude to her.

It was very bright and beautiful outside. I hadn't been outside all day. Except for when we left he house and came to school. The tracked looked really long and it was red with white lines on it.

"Alright, whoever finishes their second lap first doesn't have to run the third and gets extra credit.", Mr. Smith informed us. "Ready. Set. Go!"

And we started running. I wasn't much of a runner, but I wasn't terrible. I could keep running. Steve stayed along side me. And Elsa, of course, was first. Why didn't that surprised me? Seriously though. Most of us were finishing our first lap when she just ran right past us like it was nothing. She wasn't even panting. Jeez, this girl must have been in cross country as a kid or something. But still? How could someone run so damn fast?

But one good thing came out of this. I made it without tripping. That was a personal accomplishment right there. When we were all done, we headed back inside. Elsa walked behind everyone, separating herself from everyone.

"Alright everyone.", Mr. Smith said once we were all inside. "You all did good out there and I'm proud. I hope you all understand the tight policy I have about dressing properly.", He glanced at Elsa when he said that. "Tomorrow, we'll pick up on that dodgeball game I had planned today.", He looked at Elsa again as he said the next part. "Unless someone here amongst you decides she's too cool to wear her gym shirt."

Everyone glared at Elsa with murderous eyes. "You may all go.", Mr. Smith said and we all left.

In the locker room, some girls decided to shower. These showers were different from my old school. It was more private and had curtains. A lot better than my old school because over there, it was all out in the open. That was the reason no one ever used them.

I wanted to shower as well because I was all sweaty, but I could just do it at home. It was the last class of the day anyway and I didn't want to be here any second longer. I was tying one of my shoes when Elsa walked toward me. _What now?_ When she was next to me, she looked at me expectantly and it annoyed me. A lot.

"What.", I said, not hiding the irradiation I felt. I didn't care if I hurt the Ice Queen's feelings.

With a face without any emotion, she pointed to the locker I was in front of.

"That's your locker?", I asked, already knowing the answer. She gave me a slight nod that would have gone unnoticed if I wasn't looking at her closely. I moved to give her access to it. So I have her for three classes. In two, we sit next to each other. In this one, we're locker room buddies. Just my luck.

In the corner of my eye, I saw her grabbed something and quickly left, heading to the restrooms. Probably to change since we aren't worthy of being in her presence with she does it. I tied my other shoe and was about to leave when I saw that she left her locker ajar.

_To look or not look_. I looked around me and there was no one there. My curiosity got the better of me. So I opened it. There wasn't much inside. Just her backpack and her shirt. _Wait what?_ What's her shirt doing here. _Bitch had a shirt the whole time?_ I took it out and looked at it. _Why didn't she fucking wear it? _There was nothing wrong with it. It was identical to mine in every way. I groaned and set it back inside. I took special note to leave it just as she left it.

She's so weird, I thought as I headed toward the parking lot where my mother had dropped Alice and I off in the morning. Alice was already there when I arrived.

"Hey sis!", She said happily as I approached her.

"Hey little Alice.", My sore mood somewhat forgotten. "Is Mom almost here?"

"Yeah, I just called her, she said she'll be here in five.", She answered and looked at me curiously. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.", I said without looking at her.

"Who's giving you a hard time?", She knowingly asked. I can never ever hide anything from her. But she can't hide anything from me either, so it checks out.

"Just this girl who gets under my skin without even trying.", I murmured, looking at the sidewalk in front of me.

"Looks I've got some competition.", Alice smirked. "Who is she?"

"She just a-", I stopped with I heard wheels heading toward me. I looked up to see her speeding down on a skateboard. _And she skates_, I thought to myself. She didn't even look my way as she passed by. I gazed at her as she got smaller with the distance. I found it odd. Those shades of hers costs more than my entire closet. One would think she would be driving a car or something.

"That her?", Alice asked, also looking at Elsa's slim figure as she disappeared around the corner.

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, that's her."

"Well don't worry about it.", She smiled and put her arm around my shoulder. I pushed her away with no heart in it and failed. "She's not cooler than you."

I laugh at that. Leave it to Alice to lighten my mood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no update schedule.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams_

_And you know, we're on each other's team."_

_Team -Lorde_

* * *

><p>I sat up with a start. My heart beating loudly in my ears as I tried to slow my breathing down. I rubbed my eyes with my sweaty hands and then looked around my room. It was pitch black. <em>What?<em> I felt my bed for my phone until I found it and I turned it on.

"Ah!", I shut my eyes tight at the bight light. Damn, I forgot about that. It took about two minutes for my eyes to adjust. When I was able to see, it was 6:28 am. At least now I won't have to suffer through Alice's horrible waking methods. Thinking of which, where is she? She's usually all up in my case around this time.

But since she wasn't here, I laid back down on my bed and relaxed. I took deep breaths as I thought about my nightmare. Haven't had one in a while, so I overdue for one. It was the one about where you're being chased, but can never get away from whoever's following you. I sighed as my phone's alarm went off. I listened the sounds of it. Damn that song again.

_Nice to meet you, where you've been,_

_I could show you incredible things._

_Magic, madness, heaven, sin._

_Saw you there and I thought 'Oh my god, look at that face'_

That was the point where I pressed dismissed on my phone and I began thinking about Elsa Macbeth for no reason. She was so weird and I couldn't stop thinking about that number of hers. What did it mean? I closed my eyes and her stupid pretty face came into my head. Why was she so...ugh!

I huffed in annoyance. It would be best if I just ignore her for the rest of the year. Then I won't ever have to put up with her anymore. But that's going to be hard since I have her three classes, and in one, I'll have to talk to her. Not to mention the fact that it's only the second day of school. _Well fuck Elsa then, who cares._ With that in mind, I got up and went to the bathroom to pee. When I came out, I noticed one thing.

It was quiet. Too quiet. I went downstairs to the kitchen and living room. They were both empty. I must have been up before everyone else. _Sweet._ I should go wake Alice up then.

When I got to her blue and white door, I tried the nob and I was surprised when it turned. I smiled and went inside. Her walls were covered in posters of rock bands. Her room was kind of a mess, but it was still cleaner than my own. Which if I may say, was so unfair.

I walked over to her bed, but it was empty. _Wait what? Where was Alice?_ Then as if an answer to my question, I heard a light snore coming from the other side of the bed. I rolled my eyes as I made my way around to find her spread out on the floor. Idiot fell again. I watched as her chest moved up and down with her breathing, her mouth slightly opened.

I chuckled at the disgusting drool going down the side of her lips. _Dork_. I placed my bare foot on top of her flat stomach and pressed down. But she didn't wake. Alice was normally a very light sleeper, so she must have been very tired. I shook her with my foot and she stirred this time around, but that was it. I shook her more.

"What?", She yawned as she opened her teal eyes. Alice and I pretty much had the same eyes and hair. Except her hair was a lot redder than than my own.

"School remember?", I said and she groaned. This was odd, normally I was the one who put up a fight when it came to waking up. "Why aren't you up yet?"

"I was up all night reading.", She said and yawned again.

"What were you reading that couldn't wait til morning?", I asked. Her response was pointing to the book that was on her bed. If you didn't know, my sister was a reader. I liked to read as well, but unlike her, I knew how to stop. I picked it up. "To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee. I remember this."

"Yeah, we had to read the first five chapters by the end of the week.", She said. "But I kind of got really into it."

"That's a shocker.", I said. "So did you finish?"

"Almost. I crashed around 2 am.", She guiltily admitted. She tried to sit up, but I held her down with my foot. "Can you get your dirty foot off of me?"

"Nah.", I said shrugging it off. "You make a nice doormat."

"Anna.", She whined as she grabbed my ankle. But she couldn't move me. "I swear to god Anna. I'll hurt you.", She warned.

"Go ahead.", I challenged. And that was my mistake. She punched the back of my knee on the leg that was holding her down. This caught me off guard and send me to the ground next to her, and she got on top and pinned my arms to my side with her hands.

"You were saying?", She asked.

"Oh, um I was saying that you're the best little sister ever.", I said nervously.

"Hmm...", She said, deep in thought. "Maybe you could take me out for ice cream after school. Your treat."

"No way.", I protested. "I'm not gonna blow my money on you, you little free loader!"

"Okay, I guess you're right. Aren't you ticklish in your stomach?", She said with an evil smile. Before I could say anything, she pinned my arms with her knees this time and the attack began. Oh god, I really regretted walking into her room. After three minutes, my eyes were in tears from laughter. "Say uncle."

"No way little Alice.", I said and with a surge of strength I didn't know I had, I flipped us around. "Oh, how the tables have turned.", I said to her panicked eyes.

"Now, Anna. Let's be reasonable here.", She said in panic. "We can work something out."

"Sorry, I don't negotiate with the enemy.", I said smirking. But before I do anything, the door opened and Mom walked in. She had her blue robe and slippers on. It looked like she just got out of bed. She leaned against the door and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Sometimes I think I'm raising two little boys.", She crossed her arms.

"Mom!", Alice said under me. "I love you so much and you're awesome. And did you know that awesome moms save their little girls. Preferably the younger ones."

"Anna let go of your sister.", She said to me.

"Oh don't worry Mom, I'll let her go.", I said smiling. "Once I'm through with her that is."

"Oh, that makes perfect sense.", She said, much to Alice's dismay. "Just make sure she's ready for school once you're done with her."

"Mom!", Alice called as she left us alone. She slowly turned to me and gulped.

"Now little Alice?", I said. "Where's your tickle spot?", I already knew it was behind her neck, but I loved messing with her. I put my hands on her neck and had at her. She didn't last long. The only reason I stopped was because we had school and I didn't her to soil herself.

"You're so mean!", Alice accused when she was finally free my grasp.

"You started.", I stuck my tongue out at her. "Anyway hurry up because I won't hesitant to ditch you."

"Anna, I have the power to be ready before you.", She crossed her arms.

"I don't care.", I said as I went back to my room. As soon as I was in, I quickly changed into my school clothes and did my hair. I decided to leave it down one more day.

It didn't take long before I was downstairs. But Alice beat me. _How the hell does one do that?!_ She opened her mouth to talk, but I beat her.

"Let's just go.", I didn't want to hear it. I grabbed the keys and headed outside to the car. Alice was about to ride passenger seat when I stopped her. "Sorry little Alice, but you're too young to ride front seat."

"Fuck you.", She said as she got in anyway.

"Aren't you just so lovable.", I chuckled.

"Damn right you are.", She chuckled. "Can we stop at McDonald's?"

"Sure, we got time.", I said as I started the car. There was a McDonald's a couple blocks from school, so I stopped there. We decided to go through drive through. I actually got some food, while all Alice wanted was coffee.

We made it to school with plenty of time. I even got to finish my food. We went to inside, straight our lockers. We just hung out by our lockers since there wasn't much to do. Then I heard wheels down echoing down the hallway toward me. I tried not to widen my eyes at the sight of her.

Today she was wearing dark gray jeans, a navy blue long sleeve shirt with the number 19 in white, and gloves. And of course the shades. She would be lost without them. Her platinum blonde hair was down today. It was parted toward her left and the end tips of it was black. _What?_ She didn't have black hair yesterday. But it was in a bun, it must have been hiding. But still, really Elsa? Did she like go through her Emo phase last year or something? She stopped right in front of Alice and I.

"What?", I asked annoyed. She pointed to the locker I was leaning on. "This your locker?", She nodded.

"Seriously!", We were locker buddies too? My locker was right next to hers.

"Excuse my sister.", Alice said politely to Elsa. "She tends to be all bitchy when it's that time of the month. If you know what I'm saying.", Alice winked and rushed around the corner. I stood there like an idiot with a red face in front of freaking Elsa. Of all the people in school, it had to be her. Elsa didn't say anything, she just looked away from me. Yeah this is awkward.

"Yeah, um I'm just gonna go.", I moved out of Elsa's way. "If you hear my sister screaming for help, don't worry about it. That's just us having a 'conservation'." I pretty much ran away to where I thought Alice headed. I ran into Marshall.

"Hi Anna.", She said under me. Why do I keep doing this? "Um you alright?"

"I'm as fine as ever.", I said helping her up. "Just looking for my sister so I can skin her alive."

"Yeah, I don't recommend skinning your sibling.", She said as she dusted herself off. "Unless you want to go to a federal prison."

"Yeah fine.", I grunted. "I bet they'll allow it in Texas. With the stupid month and bitchy Alice.

"I'm not even gonna ask.", She said with a worried face. "Let's just go."

* * *

><p>It was fourth period, and I couldn't wait for class to be over so I could murder Alice. Maybe I was over reacting a bit, but I was still mad at her. I'm gonna get her though. Maybe when we get home. At least class was distracting me a bit.<p>

Math usually came easy to me, but I did have difficult days every now and then. Unfortunately, today was one of these days. But it was fine, I could figure it out later. We did have to pair share with the person in front of us though. Which was just perfect because now I was gonna look like a freaking moron in front of this cute guy.

I kept sneaking glances at him while I was doing my equation. He had very light brown hair that was was very messed up on top, but only he could pull it off. He was a little pale but not too much. His sweet face did looked familiar though. As did his blue eyes. That rich bright blue shade. _Where have I seen those before?_

"I'm Jack by the way. Thanks for asking.", The guy said as we each worked the problems on our wipe boards. His voice seemed deeper than what I imagined it would be, but it did sound good on him.

"Sorry, that was rude of me. I'm Anna Anderson.", I said.

"Nice name.", He smirked. "Almost makes me feel better about mine, but not quite."

"What's yours?", I asked curiously. _I'm having a conservation with him!_

"Jack Frost.", He answer and I laughed.

"Like the snowman, or that ice dude from the Santa Clause movie.", I asked in between giggles.

"Ha ha. Laugh it up.", He smiled. "It was actually an accident."

"How do your parents accidentally name you after a snowman?", I chuckled. "Unless they were very clueless."

"Well, you see, I was born Jack something else. Then my mom married my step dad when I was toddler and changed our surnames to his, which was Frost.", He explained. "My mom didn't realized that until she signed the papers and all, but she thinks it's cute."

"That is cute.", I said._ But you're cuter_. "Are you done?"

"Yes, I am. Prepared to owned Anna Anderson.", He said with mischief in his eyes.

"You're on Jacko.", I said. "On three. One. Two. Three."

We both turned our boards to face each. We had completely different answers. "Not to pat myself on the back, but I think it's pretty obvious that I'm right.", He said with a smug expression.

"Not even.", I said. There was only one way to settle this. I raised my hand and called my teacher over.

"Let's see, what do we have here.", Mrs. Pierce inspected our works, deep in thought. "You are both very wrong."

"I didn't care anyway.", Jack said crossing his arms.

"Sore loser.", I chuckled.

"I must say, I expected better of you Jack.", Mrs. Pierce said as she looked over Jack's problems one last time. "With your sister setting the bar high and all.", With that, she left.

"Well, not everyone is a prodigy.", Jack said angrily under his breath. Just then, the bell rang and we were dismissed. Jack seemed to still be angry at his sister's success as he rushed out without saying goodbye. I guess I would be upset too if Alice was better than me at everything. Thinking of Alice, time to get her.

* * *

><p>When I got to the cafeteria, it wasn't as full as yesterday. I couldn't find Alice nor the group of girls she was with yesterday. <em>Later<em>, I thought to myself. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. I saw that it was a text from Kristoff.

_Hey Anna! Meet us outside!_

I didn't know we could go outside during lunch, but it was fine. I replied to Kristoff.

_Ok_

With that, headed back to where I came from. I saw red hair in the corner of my eye. _There you are_. I headed toward her when I was roughly shoved by someone as they were passing next to me. She was a big boned girl with dark brown hair in a pony tail. She was glaring right at me with her green eyes. She was kind of scary looking.

"Who the hell are you?", She asked angrily.

"Anna. You?", I crossing my arms over my chest.

"None of your damn business girly.", She took a step closer to me, and I took a step back. "You new?"

"What if I am?", I was really asking for it, wasn't I?

"It means I need to welcome you to Arendelle South High. That's what it means-", She stopped when someone grabbed my arm.

"Anna!", Alice said tugging my arm. "Mrs. Parker is asking to see us immediately. No time to waste, let's go."

She dragged my around the corner and we kept going until we were in the library. There was almost no students in here. We went over to the last table that was out of sight of the other ones. Once there, she stopped to catch her breath. She was scaring me a little.

"Whoa Alice, calm down.", I grabbed her shoulders and made her sit down. "Relax.", I said with a soft voice.

"I'm totally relaxed.", She said after about two minutes. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, but I ignored it in favor of my sister. "Are you crazy?"

"What are you talking about?", I asked confused.

"That back there was Abby Sorenson.", She explained. "She's like the bully for girls."

"Okay.", I got her message across. So Abby was planning on kicking my ass back there.

"Diana told me she only targets those who are alone. Kind of like how you were back there.", She said.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "And just how do you know this?"

"Diana told me.", She said a little too defensively.

"Don't lie to me Alice.", I knew when she was lying and right now she was lying.

"Okay, um she kind of came up to me yesterday and um...", Alice avoided my eyes at this.

"And you didn't tell me that bitch was bothering you.", I said angrily. "Alice if anyone does anything to you or even _tries_ to do something to you, I need to fucking know!"

"I know Anna. Calm down.", She said, but I shook my head. I did the only thing I could think of. I held her tight in my arms.

"No, I won't calm down. And I won't let anything happen to you, not if I have anything to say about it.", It was becoming hard to keep my voice calm. "If that bitch even _looks_ at you the wrong way, she'll have me to deal with. Got it?"

"Anna, I don't think it's necessary to-", She argued, as she pushed herself away from me.

"I don't care Alice. Got it?", I said to her as I made her sit in the chair.

She looked like she wanted to argue, but knew me well enough not to do so. She sighed in defeat. "Got it."

"Good.", I said. "Now, what did that bitch say and do to you?"

"Yesterday during break, she came up to me and gave me pretty much the same treatment she gave you.", She said. "But then Diana, my new friend, came and we left her."

"I'll have to thank your friend Diana then.", I smiled at her. "So that's it? She didn't threaten you or nothing?"

"Um no, that's it. That's why it isn't a big deal.", She shrugged. "You gonna get that?"

We could both hear my phone vibrating again and again. "Yeah, hold up.", I checked the messages. It was mostly from Kristoff, a couple from Marshall, and a few from Steve. I texted each of them.

_Had an emergency. Tell u about tomorrow_

I looked at Alice as she sat there, looking longingly at the bookshelves. I knew what she was thinking. "Wanna go browsing?"

"Aren't you gonna go with your friends?", She asked. "I have to meet mine as well."

"No, I'm not letting you out of my sight today. Come on.", I said and made her stand up with me. "Let's go exploring. Just blame your absence on me."

"Okay.", She flashed a bright white smile and took out her phone as we headed toward the bookshelves.

* * *

><p>I ended up getting <em>The Pact<em> by Jodi Piccoult. Her books were very interesting most of the time. Alice got three fat novels. I insisted on carrying two of them. I didn't want her to struggle at all. I was still worked up over the whole Abby issue. _How fucking dare she!_ She was worse than Elsa.

Alice had AP Language on the second floor, so I walked her there. I even went as far as to make sure she got inside of class safely. She was annoyed, embarrassed even, but I didn't care. I told her I would walk her to her last class as well.

I was able to get to Chemistry on time. Elsa was late again. Surprise surprise. But she had a note this time. Apparently she was in the library as well. She set her book on the table. I glance at the novel _The Shining_ by Stephan King. I must've been too focus on Alice to pay much attention to who was around in there. To even the noticed the girl I couldn't take my mind off a few hours ago.

All we had to do was take notes and there was no homework, so that was an added bonus. I was able to ignore Elsa in there. The only interaction I had with her in there was when my arm accidentally brushed against hers. Her arm felt cold, but it was freezing in there, so that was probably why.

My mind was filled with images of Abby. Fucking Abby. I was so angry right now. If we see could auras, then my mine would be red, or whatever color anger was. I couldn't let go of it. As soon as we were dismissed, I was the first one out as I headed downstairs to meet Alice. She was annoyed by it, but I wasn't having any of it. Better safe than sorry. I walked her to her class downstairs and headed to the locker room.

Once there I quickly changed and headed to the gym. Elsa showed up on time and even wore her shirt this time. I saw that it was a long sleeve and it was a white 19 on it. I wrinkled my nose at it. I would bet a thousand dollars right now that the reason she didn't wear it yesterday was because it didn't have that damn number 19 on it. I wish I could punch Abby nineteen times.

"Macbeth. You have your shirt today.", Mr. Smith said out aloud for everyone to hear. "Good job!", He was clearly proud of her.

After that, we were spit into two teams. Steve and I were in the same. Elsa was on the opposite team. And soon balls were being thrown everywhere.

"So what was you emergency?", Steve asked as he dodged a ball heading toward his face. "Everyone was worried."

"It was my sister Alice.", I said. "I just found out that fucking Abby Sorenson tried to get at her yesterday."

"Abby huh? Marshall has to deal with her every now and then." Steve said. "So did she do anything?"

"No she hasn't. And it's not gonna happen under my watch.". I said with gritted teeth. "No one's gonna mess with my sister."

"Whoa, you're like super protective of her aren't you?", A ball nearly hit us again.

"It's an older sibling thing.", I said as I ducked. A lot of people were sitting on the bleachers now. I've never made it this far in a game before.

Soon it was Steve and I against Elsa another two boys. Steve and I managed to somehow get the boys out. Elsa had a crazy accurate aim though. She got Steve got his knee and he fell, nearly breaking his glasses. I helped him up and then turned to face the Ice Queen.

I threw a ball, but she easily side stepped it as it was nothing. She picked up a ball and bounced it as she stared at me from behind her shades. I gulped. This girl is gonna be the end of me. Why was she freaking toying with me? She took aim and threw it. I dodged it.

I turned to face her and all I saw was red. The next thing I knew, I was the ground. The side of my face red in pain.

"You alright Anna?", Steve asked over me.

"I'm wonderful.", I said as I sat up. He held out his hand and I took it. "Thanks."

We play another game, and this time around, I make sure that I got hit so I wont' have to square off with Elsa again. Steve did the same and we sat together.

"Anna, about your sister.", Steve said to me. "You really shouldn't worry about it. Abby only bothers one person continuously. So your sister should be safe."

"I don't know.", I said uncertainly.

"She only bothers those who are alone. With no friends and nothing.", Steve said.

"Alice did say something about that.", I murmured.

"Don't worry too much.", Steve said in a comforting voice. "You and your sister will be fine.

"Okay, but I'm still gonna keep an eye on her.", I said. "Until I see that it's clear."

After another game, we were allowed to leave. I quickly changed and headed to Alice's last class. I accidentally shoved Elsa on my way out, but I didn't care about her today. Had this been yesterday, I would made a bigger deal out of it, but not today. Today there was someone more important. When I got there, I waited for her to get out.

"Anna, you don't have to go into stalker mode you know.", Alice said with a serious voice as she walked toward me.

"Shut up and let's go.", I said as we headed out to the parking lot.

Once we were in the car, I turned to face her. "So do you have Abby for any classes?"

Alice groaned. "You're still with this?"

"Yes I am.", I said to her. "Now answer the question."

"No I don't.", She said to my relieve. That made protecting her easier.

"Want ice cream?", I asked, even though I already know the answer.

"Does a sex addict want to go a to a whore house?" She said smirking.

"Yes?", I was unsure about that question. I didn't know if this was better than the drug addict one.

"Then let's get some ice cream.", She said happily and I smile. She started chatting about what flavor she should get. I started the car and start to head out. I look out the window and noticed Elsa. She was standing on her board, facing the cute guy from fourth period. It looked like he was talking and she was just listening. She turned my way and I quickly faced the road again. _Why is she with Jack?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

_"You can take everything I have, y__ou can break everything I am._

_Like I'm made of glass, l__ike I'm made of paper."_

_Skyscraper -Demi Lovato_

* * *

><p>"I still don't see why we can't make a quick coffee stop.", Alice huffed in the carseat. She had been arguing about that since we stepped out of the house. And it was really getting on my nerves.<p>

"I'm not gonna be late just because you can't go a day without coffee, you caffeine addict.", I said as I made a turn.

"First off, coffee is not just a drink. It's the greatest shit in the world.", She said as raise a finger in the air. "Second, if you would have woken up when I told you to, we would have had enough time to go."

"Well maybe you could _walk_ to the store.", I suggested.

I wasn't able to look at her since I had to keep my eyes on the road, but I could feel her glare at me. "You're such a bitch sometimes, you know that?"

"Thanks, I love you too sis.", I said in a mocking tone.

"Okay we got like fifteen minutes before we have to be in class.", She said determinedly. "I think that if we go right now, we can make it."

"If I do this, will you shut the fuck up.", I was getting very annoyed at her childish behavior.

"Yes!", She squealed in delight and it made me roll my eyes.

"Fine, but you owe me baby girl.", I said as I made a sharp U-turn. I drove fast, but not going over the speed limit. I didn't need to get pulled over...again. It took Mom forever to get over it and I had to pay the ticket myself. I stopped in front of an AmPm that was near by.

"If you're not back in two minutes, I swear to god I'll leave without you.", I said as Alice got out of the car and headed inside. At least the car was quiet now to leave me alone with my thoughts.

It was Friday and the last day of the week. It was also my last first week of school. I sighed. It went by so fast. It felt like only yesterday, I ran Elsa over when it was only four days ago. The rest of the school year will go by fast as well and before I know it, I'll be graduating. Then comes college. Which means I'll move out and be on my own. It was nice, but I know I'll miss my mother and little Alice because let's face it, the girl is lost without me. And my new friends as well. Or maybe I won't. Not really. We have all that social media crap to keep in touch. Maybe it won't so bad. I won't miss everyone as much, but I'll still miss the life I was currently living. So much is changing.

"I'm back!", Alice said happily as she opened the door and came in. "I got you a small one and some chocolate because I'm the greatest sister in the whole wide world."

"Sure you are.", I smiled as I started driving again toward school.

* * *

><p>Everyone was right about Abby. I had nothing to worry about. I hardly ever saw her. Sure she was a rude bitch and all when I did see her, but she never tried anything. So I was able to turn my body guard mode off today. I had pretty much walked Alice everywhere on Wednesday and Thursday. And she made it a point to make it hard on me. Like yesterday, on the way to class, she stopped and stood in the hallway, just to piss me off. That bitch.<p>

"Alright everyone.", Mr. Gold, my English teacher, said as he clapped his hands together. "The copy machine broke, so I have nothing for you guys to do at all. So the rest of the time is yours and use it wisely."

That was nice, except I had nothing to do. Everyone else on the other hand was doing some last minute work. Even Kristoff, who sat across the room from me, was doing his Government work. I did tell him to do it last night. But his excuse was football. The only other person with apparently nothing to do was next to me. And she still wasn't talking to me, or anyone.

For Chemistry we haven't had a project to do together, but Mr. Oaken promised one for next week. And I was going to fail it if this bitch didn't talk to me. She was so damn weird.

I turned to face her. Today she just had jeans and a blue shirt with the number 19 in white today. The meaning of that was kind of killing me. Her blonde hair was in a pony tail with the tip black. Her shades were off because she wasn't allowed to wear them in here. Mr. Gold actually made that a rule. On the classroom rule poster, he added no sunglasses indoors. We all knew who he was referring to on that one.

Since I was going to have to get her on talking terms with me I decided that I might as well try. "Um Elsa?", I said to her, but she just continued to stare at the wall next to her. I took a deep breath and shook her shoulder, but I might will have been trying to talk to a store mannequin. I rolled my eyes, as I turned to my binder to find something to entertain myself with. I took out line paper and pencil to write a note to the girl next to me.

_Look, I know you don't like me, but whatever. For Chemistry we're going to have to talk next week, so you should at least consider saying a work or two._

_-Anna_

I angrily folded the note and tossed it in front of her. She turned to the desk in front of her and stared at it with a frown. Then she turned to me with those blue eyes of her. I stared back at her, determined not to back down. Her jaw clenched with I thought was anger. _Why is she angry?_ It was kind of scary actually. Her stare send chills down my spine that made my stomach turn.

As suddenly as it had happened, she slowed adverted her eyes from me and back to her desk. She picked up the folded paper with her gloved hands and read over it. Then she did the last thing I would expect from anyone, especially her.

She ripped the paper in half, right in front of me. The bitch just teared it front of me like it was nothing. I get that she didn't want to speak to me at all. I get it, I really do. I mean I probably wouldn't talk to me either, but did she really have do that in right front of me. That was just rude and uncalled for. And it made my blood boil for the third time this week.

First it was when she did that cell phone volume thing, because she didn't want to listen to me. The second was finding out that Abby wanted to get Alice. And now this. Elsa didn't want to talk to me, so she destroyed the other way of communication I had with her. I hoped that Abby beats her sorry ass later on.

The bell rang and we were dismissed. I glared at the way she elegantly walked out and left, throwing the remains of my 'note' in the trash.

* * *

><p>I was on my way to the cafeteria to join the others when someone poked my shoulder. I turned and saw teal eyes looking back.<p>

"Hey Anna?", She said.

"What's up?", I said.

"I'm staying after school today.", She informed me.

"Um okay.", I wanted to ask for why, but decided against it. "Does Mom know about this?"

"Duh of course she does. She was the one who signed my papers." Alice said impatiently.

I wanted to argue, but at the same time I wasn't in the mood for it. "What time do you want me to come pick you up then?"

"I'm not sure, probably 5:30 maybe 6.", She said lost in thought.

"Why don't you call me and I'll pick you up, okay?", I suggested.

Her face lit up. "That sounds great!"

I reached into my backpack and took out my charger and placed it on her hand. "You better call. And I don't want the my phone died excuse again. Got it?"

She huffed in mock annoyance. "Anna, I got this."

"That's what you said about that Biology homework you didn't do last night, because you were too busy losing.", I said laughing.

Her cheeks turned pink at that. "Shut up and don't bring it up. Those zombies are dying tonight for sure."

"I still think Mom shouldn't have bought you that video game.", I shrugged.

"I'm walking away.", She said as she turned away.

I'll see you later then.", I said to her back. Her response was a middle finger coming my way. That's my little sister right there, showing me utmost respect.

Once in the cafeteria, I joined the others. Marshall sitting there with a mirror in hand, adding more eyeliner to her eyes. She was really into that stuff. She was also uninterested in whatever Steve and Kristoff were arguing about this time around. It was always something with them.

"Hey guys!", I sat next to Marshall. "What's up."

"I'll tell you what's up.", Kristoff said. "Steve here is thinks that Batman would win in a fight against Superman."

"Batman is awesome.", Steve crossed his arms. "And he's a total badass."

"But he doesn't have any powers!", Kristoff said.

"Is that your only argument?", Steve smirked.

"Bro, it's the only argument I need!", He said.

"Being a hero is more than just having super powers.", Steve argued. "Not to mention he's a fucking genius."

"Superman could just destroy the planet and Batman's gone.", Kristoff made explosion sounds. "Can Batman survive in space with his brain? No he can't!"

"Let's be honest here, Superman's too much of a mama's boy to even consider doing that.", Steve said. "He'll just throw Batman in jail and Batman will use his genius brain to break out."

"And of course Captain America says that.", He waved his arms in the air for emphasis. "Superman can-"

"Would you two shut up already!", Marshall said she grabbed a napkin to fix the mess on her eye. "You ruined my make-up."

"We're having an intellectual debate Marshall.", Kristoff said. "This is important. Why don't you help by telling us your opinion."

"Fine.", She angrily set her things down. "I think that Thor would win."

"Thor's the worse of them all.", Steve said. "He's just a spoil prince."

"Exactly.", Kristoff backed him up. "He's a fucking hotheaded idiot."

Marshall rolled her eyes. "Say what you want. Chris Hemsworth is hot in his Thor outfit."

"You're a lost cause you know that?", Kristoff said and pointed at himself with his muscular chest puffed up. "Besides I'm the only hot blond around here."

"If everyone was blind, and it was night time, and the power was out, then yes. You're very hot.", Marshall said with a straight face that made it even funnier. We all started laughing. Kristoff slumped his chair and attempted to hide his red face. Then they all turned to me once we had calmed down.

"What do you think Anna?", Steve asked.

"I'm more of a Spiderman fan.", I said. "I think he's the coolest of them all.

"Peter Parker is such a dork.", Marshall said, carefully fixing her right eye.

"Peter is supposed to be a dork.", I said. "That's what makes him different."

"He's different alright.", Marshall said as she finished her make-up.

"What do you guys think?", She asked Kristoff and Sven.

"It's fine.", Steve said, trying to sound like he was interested.

"Looks the same to me.", Kristoff said shrugging.

"Hopeless.", Marshall murmured and turned to me. "What do you think Anna?"

"Um let's see.", I said as I studied her gray eyes. "Your left eye has a little too much, but you can only see it if you're up closed. And your right eye looks little sloppy", I said. "You know what? Let me get that for you."

"Look up.", I commanded as I tried to fix it.

"You two really are girls.", Kristoff made a puking face and fist pumped Steve.

"Wow you two are made for each other.", Marshall resorted and I laughed.

"Okay, that should do it.", I said as I finished. "Here.", I gave her the mirror for her to look at it.

"Thanks Anna. Looks better than usual.", Marshall really did look grateful. "I'm glad that Kristoff brought you along."

"I'm waiting.", Kristoff said with his arms crossed, looking away, pouting his lip.

"Oh right.", Marshall said smacking her forehead. "How could I forget. Thank you raging teenage hormones."

"Ooh!", Steve said laughing. "Burn!"

"Fuck off.", Kristoff grunted.

"However, I don't blame you.", Steve said and then looked me in the eye. "You're beautiful Anna."

This made me face go red. "Thank you?"

Someone cleared their throat loudly me behind me. I was thankful for a distraction. I turned and saw blue eyes and light brown hair. "Hey Jack!"

"Hi Anna. And Steve, Kristoff, and Marshall.", He looked at each of us as he said their names. "I forgot to ask you during forth, but anyway, I wasn't here yesterday, and I was wondering if I could borrow your notes. I promise I'll bring and give them back to you as soon as I can."

"Sure.", I took out my journal and handed it to him. "Hope you can understand my ugly handwriting."

"I think I'll manage. Thanks a lot.", He smiled and walked away to the other side of the cafeteria. I looked at the others. Steve was cleaning his glasses. Kristoff was drinking water, not looking at me. Marshall was a red faced mess. "What?"

"You didn't tell me you had math with Jack Frost.", Marshall said accusingly. "I thought we were friends."

"Was I supposed to?", I asked.

Kristoff a puking face. "Like every other girl in school, Marshall here has the hots for him."

"But we keep telling her to move on because he's a total jerk.", Steve said. "Hans is the worse though."

"He's not a jerk.", Marshall said.

"Jerk or not, you can't just sit there and do nothing.", Kristoff said. "Anna, you're a way better sibling than Jack is to his sister."

"It's not like she wants any help.", Marshall was still defending Jack's name.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused.", I said. "Just who's Jack's sister?"

"She's...", Steve looked behind me. "Speak of the devil."

I turned slightly and saw fucking Abby walking in with three bitches behind her. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary though. "I don't understand. Jack and Abby look nothing alike."

"Not Abby, just watch.", Kristoff murmured. It was loud in the building, but it was still quieter than usual. Most were watching Abby and her goons as she confidently headed toward the table in the corner. I didn't like where this was going.

Elsa was sitting there by herself, reading her book. When Abby was next to her table, she slammed her hand down hard and loud. It me finch at little.

"Well, well well. What do we have here.", Abby said very loud for everyone to hear. Elsa, being herself, ignored her. This seemed to anger Abby. "Bitch, I'm talking to you!"

Abby took Elsa's yellow book out of her hand and threw it to one of her goonies. "Hello, anybody in there?!", She said mockingly and I wanted to beat up Abby so badly again. Too bad I had no fighting skills whatsoever. "So you whore. What's does that number of yours mean? Is it all the guys you've fucked?"

Elsa didn't say anything, she stared at the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world. The only indication she gave that she was listening was that was touching her number on her chest with her right hand. She was also frowning, but it was directed at no one.

"I'm talking to you!", Abby put a finger under Elsa's chin and lifted her face to look up. "Take these off, you bitch!", She grabbed Elsa's shades and threw them on the floor. With her boot, she stumped her foot down and shattered them. The room was now completely quiet, and I could hear my heart beating so damn fast in my ears. "Say something damn it!"

Elsa was as silent as ever. From what I could see, she wasn't even looking at Abby. Her pretty face was facing Abby, but her blue eyes were staring off into space. Abby grabbed Elsa's collar and made her stand. Her right hand into a fist, ready to nail Elsa if she didn't say anything. "Say something, or so help me, I'll send you to the fucking hospital!"

Because Elsa was still silent, Abby brought then brought her fist to the side of Elsa's cheek. It was such a loud and powerful blow, I could hear it echo the against the walls. It also send Elsa to the ground. I touched my own face as I thought of the pain Elsa was feeling on her face at this moment. Sure she got on my nerves, but she still didn't deserved that. She hasn't done anything. Literally.

"You're a pathetic freak.", Abby spat next to Elsa, who was now sitting on the ground. With that, she stumped out of the cafeteria. Slowly everyone went back to what they were doing before the whole thing started.

I watched as Elsa got up from the ground and headed out toward the door. All eyes on her. As she walked pass our table, I saw that the side of her side was a bright red. It stood out against her pale skin. I looked at her blue eyes, but I saw nothing in them. No signs of her about to cry or anything. No sadness, no anger, and no nothing. _What's with her?_ She looked like she didn't even _feel_ the pain. After she had left, I continued to stare at the closed door.

"Hello. Earth to Anna. Hello.", Steve said snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"What was that?!", I still couldn't believe what I had just witness. Elsa just got punched in the face by Abby. I felt sick for wishing this upon her earlier. I didn't mean it. I was just angry, it was my anger talking.

"Elsa's kind of been Abby's punching bag since she moved here last semester.", Steve said.

"Since Abby moved here?", I asked.

"No, since_ Elsa_ moved here.", Kristoff corrected.

"Elsa moved here?", I could believe that either.

"I know. Hard to believe that, huh?", Marshall said. "Basically she moved here to live with her mom and brother."

"Brother?", I started thinking about what was said earlier about Jack. Then it all made sense. The rich blue eyes and they familiar features I saw in Jack. "Jack is Elsa's brother."

"Yeah. Twins actually.", Steve said.

"But they have different surnames. I don't get it.", I said. This was too confusing.

"You see, when they were born, the parents divorced and they each kept one. The mom got Jack and the dad got Elsa.", Marshall explained. "They were brought up differently and they have different surnames. Jack has the one from his step dad, while Elsa has her dad's."

"Okay, I think I'm square now.", I said as I took in all this new information. "But wait, why did Elsa move with her mom? Did her dad not want her?"

"About that, Elsa's dad kind of died at sea during a storm in his yacht.", Kristoff said as he looked down. "The boat hit rock bottom."

"That's sad.", I said as I thought of Elsa sitting on floor at Abby's feet. Now left alone and helpless.

"Yeah. Anyway I heard that Jack hates Elsa.", Steve said. "And every time Abby bullies Elsa, Jack just sits there and does nothing. Today was just another day of this drama."

"What kind of brother does that?", Jack seemed nice and all.

"Apparently Jack.", Kristoff said with a frown.

"Elsa's no saint you know. She's is total bitch sometimes.", Marshall said.

"Must be genetic then.", Kristoff said to to Marshall who just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"I guess.", We spend the rest of lunch time talking about a football game was coming up next week. But that couldn't stop the sadness I felt for Elsa. Her father died and she had to move in with her mom. Her brother, her twin, hated her. _What an asshole_. I would never do to Alice, no matter how much of a pain she is at times. And to top it off, she has a fucking tormentor.

And all of that started last semester. The death of her dad was probably still fresh in her head, and the fact that her brother hates her didn't help. If anything, it made matters worse. But was that an even excuse to shut the world out? To be that loner who who sits alone, talks to no one, and wears that that 19 on all her clothing?

The bell rang and I headed upstairs to Chemistry. As I was walking, I saw one of Abby's bitches. I saw her throw something yellow in the trash. It was also square shaped. She was the one Abby gave the book to, wasn't she?

Once the girl was gone, I headed to the trash and fished it out. There was no trash inside, so the book didn't get dirty, nor did it smell. The yellow cover read _The Shining._ I opened it and the bookmark was a couple pages short of the ending. I bet she would have finished if stupid Abby hadn't come in today. I placed the book in my backpack and then headed to class.

When I opened the door and went in, I didn't look at Elsa as I sat next to her. To say it was awkward was an understatement. Honestly, I was very acute of all her movements. It send me an electric shock when her arm accidentally brushed against mine. And the stupid part was that she had a long sleeve on, so how the hell does that happen. I was also very aware of how cold it was in here. I kept rubbing my arms to keep away those goosebumps. The damn air conditioner must be broken. I was also aware of the clock ticking on the wall. It was ticking too slow in my opinion.

All we did was take notes and lecture, but it felt like fucking forever. And I still hadn't given Elsa her book back. Maybe that was why I was so nervous, though I couldn't understand why. It's not the first time I've tried to talk to her. But I better do it soon. Or else she'll be the first one out of class again and I wasn't sure if she'll show up to P.E. I was honestly surprised that she didn't ditch school after what happened during lunch. Guess she's too cool for that.

As soon as we were dismissed, Elsa rushed out. Getting out of my seat, I was about to head out when I heard my name.

"Miss Anderson, may I see you?", Mr. Oaken said and I groaned inwardly. I had a pretty good idea of what this was about. I walked over to his desk.

"Yes?", I asked nervously.

"I'll make this brief. You didn't do as well as I wanted you to do on the test yesterday.", He said.

"I don't know what to say.", It was an honest answer. Chemistry just didn't agree with me.

"How about you study over the weekend for a retake and if you're still struggling, I'll assign you a tutor.", He said.

"That actually sounds pretty good.", I said. I needed all the help I could get.

"Glad to hear you like it, most students hate it.", He said as he wrote me late note. And I was off to P.E.

The locker room was empty, safe for one person. And guess who it was. Sometimes I think our encounters are planned out or something. She still hadn't changed yet. She was about to remove her shirt when I came in and stopped all together when I headed toward her.

She stood there frozen looking at her locker. Normally I would have been mad at her, but after everything I've learn about her, I couldn't find it in myself. Even if I tried. I took a deep breath as I unlocked my locker and took my clothes out. Elsa was still frozen there. _She shouldn't be shy, she's too pretty for that._ I look at her face, specifically her left cheek. It wasn't swollen or anything. The only sign that she was hit was just it was slightly pink. But that it. And it made me smile like an idiot.

"Elsa.", I said to her, but she didn't say anything. And I wasn't expecting her to. "Look, just change, I promise I won't peek alright? You're not my type anyway.", I tried to joke. It was somewhat true. I wasn't a lesbian or anything, but even if I was, Elsa wouldn't be what I'll look for, though I wouldn't exactly know what I would look for.

With that, I walked over to the end of the roll of lockers. "Turning my back here.", I turned my back to her and removed my blouse. My shoulders were covered in light freckles, they used to annoy the hell out of me, but not anymore. I sometimes like to play connect the dots with them. I put on my forest green shirt and as I am doing that, I hear the ruffle of clothes behind me. Indicating that Elsa was doing the same as me. _Good for her then_. Then I removed my shorts and put on the other ones. After that I put on my tennis shoes as well. I was all done.

"I'm turning around now.", I said and three seconds later, I did as I said I would. Elsa was putting her stuff away. _Now's my chance_. "Hey um Elsa? I uh have your book.", I said as I take her book out.

She stares at the book in my hands with what I thought was confusion. "I saw one of the bitches throw it in the trash.", I explained. "I took it out and it's not dirty at all. And it would suck to have to pay for a book you didn't even finish.", I held it out for her, but she didn't take it. "It's not a trap.", I said to her. She sighed and then took it.

She carefully felt it in her hands before putting it away. And she walked away. I rolled my eyes and ran to catch up to her. As we head side by side to the gym, I can hear Mr. Smith yelling as usual.

"Anderson! Macbeth!", He yelled. "You're both late! So two laps for the class!"

"Actually,", I began. "I- I mean we, Elsa and I, have a pass.", I said as I hand him the note.

He studied the note with interest. "It only has your name Anderson."

"We both have Chemistry together, so there really was no need for that.", I said with the confidence I didn't have. _Please buy it_.

"Well alright then.", He said. "We're just playing basketball today, so get to it maggots."

"Yes sir.", I said as I head over to Steve who was giving me a knowing smirk. I snuck a glance over to Elsa, but she was on the other side of the gym.

"You're lucky Mr. Smith has no people skills.", He said.

"Shut up and give me the ball.", I said and he laughed.

* * *

><p>I walked back into the locker room all sweaty and stuff when I see Elsa walking out. I glance at her, but she's staring ahead. <em>Nothing's changed between us<em>, I thought as I went in. When I get to my locker, I noticed that it was slightly ajar. _Did I forget to lock it?_ When I open it, nothing was out of the ordinary. Except for one thing. There was a white index card inside on top of all my things. Whoever left it wanted me to see it. I grabbed and read the messaged on the blank side of the card. My heart skipped a beat when I realized who it was from and even more so when I read what it said.

_Thank you _

_-Elsa_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So um did you know it's the 70th anniversary of the liberation of Auschwitz, on my end anyway. Yeah, something to think about.**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Come and take me over. __Welcome to the game._

_Will the current drag me down and carry me away._

_Suddenly the light begins to fade."_

_Hopeless -Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

><p>"Okay one more time.", Kristoff said as we exited Government class. It was boring since we had to learn about the Constitution and its parts. I swear, politics are not my thing. I had a hard time staying up and I also had to keep Kristoff up as well every time he closed his eyes. "Where will we meet?"<p>

I rolled my eyes. "We will meet outside by that one table that's by the tree on the left."

"Good.", He said satisfied and bowed. "I've taught you well young Padawan.", He said with a serious voice.

"Why, thank you Master Kristopher Bjorgman.", I said, playing along and did a slight bow as well. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta hit the ladies' room."

He nodded and we parted ways. I used the restroom that was on the top floor since it was closest one. When I walk in, it was crowded with girls, but what can you do? It's the beginning of break and that's the time that everyone uses to take care of those personal needs. I see Abby Sorenson leaning against the wall in the corner with a big stupid smile on her face. _What's bitch up to?_

I ignored those thoughts and walked into one of the stalls. I felt my phone go off. I don't usually use my phone while on the toilet, cause you know, it's kind of gross, but I took it out anyway to find my sister's name and picture in front. It was one where she taking a stupid selfie doing that freaking peace sign. She had on the weirdest face. She'll probably kill me if she ever sees that picture representing her.

_Hey loser! Staying after school again._

I stared at my phone confused. What is Alice up to after school. _Sports maybe?_ I shrugged and put my phone back. It doesn't matter just so long as Alice stays out of trouble. And she'll tell me eventually, she almost always does. I take it out again, deciding to send her a quick text.

_Don't forget to call! ;(_

I felt the air get cold as I walked out of the stall. I shuddered. _Damn the air conditioner again_. Marshall told me that it's been failing since last semester, but the school hasn't fixed it yet. She said they brought repair men, but they said everything was fine. I didn't think so though. Maybe the school was just too cheap to fix it, so they said it was fine so everyone will shut up. Just so long as it wasn't a safety hazard, who the hell cares. Steve said that it was kind of a pattern. It almost always acted up during break and lunch. Now that I thought about it, he was right. Maybe it was some prankster messing with it.

I was washing my hands when I finally saw why Abby was smiling so much, she was waiting for someone to come and that someone just walked right into her trap. She now had the platinum blonde pinned against the wall. _Oh boy, here we go,_ I thought as I dried my hands. I heard she got punched before school today, but I wasn't there to see it. And I don't think I wanted to see it, I wasn't really into that stuff. I'm one of those students who walk away from school fights instead of toward them like everyone else. Abby then grabbed Elsa's shoulders to make her move. My eyes widen when I saw that she was taking her to one of the stalls. Abby's old school, that's for sure. That fucking bitch.

Elsa wasn't showing any emotion whatsoever toward this. The restroom started to clear out a second later and soon it was just us three. I wanted to leave, but at the same time, I couldn't and I didn't know why. My stupid conscious wouldn't let me. What would my hero think about this? Then I reached a decision and turned to face Abby who was was about to push Elsa in the stall.

"I wouldn't do that.", I finally spoke out to Abby and she stopped and smirked my way.

"Hey new kid.", She smiled evilly. "Wanna help me dump this loser in? It'll be fun and hilarious."

"I would love to, but I kind of need to take Elsa with me.", I answered. _Come on Anna, don't let her see your fear_. They feed off of it.

"Really now.", She said mockingly as she slammed Elsa hard against the wall. "Why's that?"

"Because I'll give you five dollars if you do.", I said as I took out the Lincoln from my pocket. "And I kind of need something of Elsa. And I would appreciate it if she wasn't covered in toilet water.", I wrinkled my nose to make myself look convincing.

"Hum.", Abby eyed the money with a greedy expression. "Alright.", She pushed Elsa to the ground like she was a ragdoll.

"Here.", I said as I gave Abby my money. It hard not to glare at her stupid face.

"Pleasure doing business with you.", Abby snickered and then turned to Elsa. "See at lunch Ice Queen.", When she was gone, I waited a good long minute to make sure Abby was really gone and out of earshot to let out a breath of relieve. Then I went over to Elsa. She dressed in jeans, and had on a light blue shirt under her white leather jacket. The 19 was in blue against her jacket. Her blonde locks covered her shoulders, as did the black ends. I didn't like that black hair on her, it made her look paler than she already was. Which was fine, I guess. Her paleness wasn't like a sick pale. Her skin looked alive and healthy, it even glowed a little. It would be nice if she cuts the black ends off, but her hair was nice and long and I liked it that way.

"You okay?", I asked the silent girl. She was still sitting on the ground where Abby had left her with a hard expression I couldn't describe. The only thing I knew was that it was freezing in here and that Elsa wasn't looking up at me. The bell rang for us to go to third period. She didn't move and neither did I. I offered her my hand so she could get up, but she didn't move at all. It was like she was a statue and it was worried me a little. "Elsa?"

Then out of the blue, she sighed and got up without my help. This was just like the first time I met her exactly one week ago. She's as rude as ever. _That bitch_. Without looking at me, she turned to the door and was about to walk away when I grabbed her wrist. "Wait.", Her gloved hand turned into a fist, but she didn't pull against me.

"Why?", I asked her, and all she did was turned my way. It would have filled me with hope, except for the fact that she was glaring at me with cold eyes. But eyes weren't exactly at me. They were on trained at my hand on her wrist. Her face was that of disgust and hatred. She suddenly pulled away and it got me off guard, resulting in her slipping through my firm grasp.

Then she looked into my eyes, and my breath hitched a little. God, that stare of hers. It was like those icy eyes of hers could see right through me. Like she was seeing the very core of my being. I was tempted to hide away. I didn't know what it was about it. I've never felt this way before. It looked fucking evil, like she was going to murder me right here and now. Then I couldn't feel myself anymore. My body went numb all over and I felt all my blood drained from my face. _Fuck! What's happening?!_ I wanted to cower away and hide, but it was like she was holding me in place and I couldn't move. As quickly as that happened, it was over in half a second, though it felt like hours.

Elsa adverted her eyes from mine and stared down. She reached into her pocket, took out her shades and slipped them on. She looked back at me, with what I thought was a guilty expression, but she was so hard to read. All that fear I felt just seconds ago was gone. It was like it never existed. I could barely feel and remember it anymore. She reached into her back pocket and took out a bill and held it for me. But I didn't take it. I couldn't even if I wanted to. Though I was no longer in shock, my body still kind of was and I couldn't help it. She then took my hand with her cold gloved ones and wrapped my fingers around the bill. I wanted to speak or move against it, but I couldn't. She gave my hand a gentle squeeze before parting with it. I was still frozen in shock.

"Don't waste your time on me.", She said in a harmonic voice that made my stomach turn and then left me alone in the empty restroom as the bell rang for a second time and I was officially late for third period. I felt something run down my forehead. Finally able to move, I wiped that cold sweat off and continued to stare at the blue door where Elsa had left. _What just happen?_

* * *

><p>"So Anna, how was your weekend?", Jack asked casually as we worked on more partner problems.<p>

"I wasn't able to do anything since I had a Chemistry test to study for.", I said as I finished.

"Chemistry huh? I happen to be a Chemistry wiz.", He said winking with his gorgeous blue eyes that made me sick. "I can help you if you want."

"No thanks.", I said almost too quickly.

There was a surprise look on his face. Although it only lasted a quarter of a second, it didn't go unnoticed by me. "Why not?"

"I think I can handle it myself, thank you very much.", It was hard to not give him the cold shoulder. I honestly just wanted nothing to do with him. If he was a shitty brother, then he was probably a shitty friend as well.

"You sure?", He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure.", I answered.

"Okay, so I was thinking that maybe you'll like to go catch a movie or something?", Jack asked, not meeting my eyes. He was blushing a bit, making him look innocent. _Don't fall for it Anna_.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to date.", I let him down. I hoped that he wouldn't catch on that I was lying. My mom allowed me to date just so long as she gets to meet and 'interview' him first. It was honestly more like a police interrogation. Alice wasn't allowed to date until her second of semester of of Junior year, which was still a year and a half away. I just used that excuse because I didn't want Jack, no matter how cute he was. And Marshall has a crush on him, so he's kind of off limits anyway.

"Yeah, okay I get it.", He tried to make it seem like it was no big deal, but I could tell that he was a little hurt at being rejected. "Wanna be friends then?"

"Okay, we can be friends.", I shrugged. "So uh what did you do over your weekend?"

"Not much, just went fishing with my family.", He answered with a smile.

"Not much huh?", I said smiling back.

"Fishing isn't as exciting as it sounds.", He said with a little pout.

"My little sister Alice usually makes things a little interesting. What about yours?", I asked, trying to learn something about Elsa without making it look like I was trying. I was kind of curious about her. Especially after I found her note in my locker last Friday.

"My sister didn't want to come. She's so weird.", Jack shrugged as he was finishing his equation. "And she's no fun to be around with anyway."

"Oh really?", I said pretending to be surprise, which was hard since what he was saying seemed very Elsa like.

"Yeah.", He said. I waited for him to say more, but he didn't. Before I could ask more about her, the bell rang and I had to leave to my Chemistry test. I had the first half of lunch to do it and I needed all the time I could get.

* * *

><p>I was pretty sure I failed again. I couldn't focus, all that studying over the weekend was for nothing and it all went to waste. My head was filled with a certain blonde girl who didn't want to get out of my head. I couldn't stop thinking of my little chat with Jack and the memory of what happened in the restroom was hitting me hard as I worked those Chemistry equations. I concluded that she fucking intimidating as hell when she wasn't pretending you were invisible. What if she does something like this when we meet to work on the stupid project we were gonna get at the end of the week. I groaned as I get a pizza, apple, and water. Those icy eyes promised bloodshed. <em>So why hasn't she given Abby that look?<em> I was certain Abby would shit her pants and leave her alone if Elsa did that to her. I would pay to see that. I shivered, since the school was cold again.

I shook my head as I walked across the cafeteria to the door that led me outside. I glanced over at Elsa's table. She was sitting alone with her earphones on and reading a different novel this time. She shouldn't be here though. I thought earlier to what Abby had told Elsa. She was gonna beat Elsa's ass again right now and I didn't want that, even after that restroom incident. I hated Abby more than I hated Elsa, mainly because she threatened Alice, which I might add, I was still wasn't over it.

The door flew opened and that bitch with dark brown hair came in with a smirk. She walked over to Elsa's lone table. I froze just a couple feet from the door and it got deadly quiet.

"If it isn't my favorite punching bag!", Abby announced once she was next to her. She did it loudly for everyone to hear. Elsa being herself again, said nothing. She was still reading her book without a care in the world. She was cool and as stupid as fuck, that girl. Abby frowned. One of her bitches gave her a carton of chocolate milk and Abby smirked with hate written in her eyes. "You like chocolate milk, don't you?", She said mockingly as she opened it and held it above Elsa's head. I didn't like where this was going. "Here have some!", And bitch poured it all over Elsa's beautiful pale blonde hair. My heartbeat skyrocket in anger as I watched this happen. "You like that, don't you bitch?", When it was empty and all over Elsa, she shushed the carton flat on her head.

"Maybe I should give you 18 more so you'll have 19 in total.", Abby laughed. I watched Elsa's face and still no emotion whatsoever. This made me sad. Her hair now had an ugly brownish look to it and her pretty face was wet in it as well. But she wasn't doing anything about it, she was just taking everything Abby had to give her. And it was even sadder that nobody was doing anything. Not even her own _brother_, who was on the table that was farest away from her. If I didn't know any better, I would say he was doing this on purpose.

She pushed Elsa off the chair and onto the ground. The thud was painfully loud in my ears. "Tell you what?", Abby said, eyes filled with glee, as she roughly grabbed Elsa's beautiful wet hair and pulled her up, forcing her to stand. "I'll stop if you make a sound."

I shut my eyes in anger. _That bitch!_ I really hated what was happening here and I couldn't do anything about it. _Or could I?_ _What would my hero do in this situation? _I watched from afar as Abby easily slammed her loudly onto the wall like a fucking lifeless ragdoll. And Elsa had yet to say a word.

"Come on you fucking shithead!", Abby brought her knee deep into Elsa's stomach. Elsa hunched over and opened her mouth to catch her breath. If she was reacting, then it must really hurt. "Say something!", She dug her knee into the blonde's stomach again, this time with more force. Elsa was now gasping for air and Abby smiled happily at this. My angry eyes moved to Jack. He was staring on with a hard expression, but did nothing. Everyone around had wide eyes and were staring on in fear. I guess this was more violent than usual and it made me sick that they already knew what to expect from Abby's behavior toward Elsa.

Abby grabbed Elsa and pushed her to the ground. "Just tell me to stop.", She said angrily and took her shades, breaking them with her big hand. "Can't hide behind these anymore, can you?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I've seen enough. Someone has to do something. If not the people behind me, or in front of me, or next to me, not him, not her; then that person is me and I had to act. I reached a decision and let me tell you something, it wasn't a smart one. Despite my better judgment, I threw my food in the trash and headed over to Abby from behind.

"Leave her alone!", I grabbed her arms from behind and pulled her away with the strength I didn't know I had. I was successful since I had the element of surprise. She landed on her back several feet from me. It looked like everyone's eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

I stood in front of Elsa, facing the monster that was attacking her. Abby recovered and got up, her face was red in humiliation. She was sending me death glares, but I too pumped high on adrenaline to be afraid or even care for that matter. She wasn't gonna hurt Elsa anymore.

"Move out of my way Anderson.", Abby said in a commanding voice, but I didn't listen. I glared back at her. My blue green eyes challenging her green ones. The stare off was a minute long before she averted her eyes from mine. Then she chuckled and gave me a crazed grin that was even more terrifying then her glare. It made me quiver a bit. "Watch your back hon. I'm gonna get you when you least expect it.", She turned and, but then gave me a glance with dark eyes. "And then you'll be sorry you ever got in my way."

Then she turned away and walked out. Her bitches following behind. Everyone was quiet, even when the door closed and she was long gone. All eyes were on me as I stared at the door. Then slowly everyone went back to what they were doing.

I finally exhaled the breath, I didn't know I was holding. I turned around to where Elsa was standing, but she was no longer there. She and all her stuff was gone. For a second I seriously doubted she was ever there. But then I saw her shattered shades on the ground next to me, there was chocolate milk spill all over the white floor. I saw that there was a little trail that led to the other door that was closest to where I was standing. How she managed to quietly slip away without a sound, I'll never know.

I took a deep breath as I headed out the door to head early to class. I wasn't in the mood to justify my reckless behavior to the others. Or to anybody. Everyone here had that look that said they wanted to talk to me. I did send my friends a quick text as I walked to the stairs.

_Something came up. I need to be alone for now_

I felt guilty for doing this to them again. But I shrugged it off. If they're really my friends, then they'll understand. Once I was on the top floor, I headed to the restroom, the same one I was in during break where Abby tried to take Elsa to one of the stalls. I looked at myself in the mirror as I watered my sweaty face. I looked like shit. My face was looking little pale against my tan and my eyes looked a little wild, even my hair was looked off, though it was the same as ever. It was a clear sign that all wasn't well with me. Oh god, I didn't feel so well. Maybe I should have my mom pick me up, but I really shouldn't. She'll ask questions and I wasn't in the mood to answer them yet, especially when I couldn't answer them myself.

The bell rang and I headed to class. I was the first one there. When everyone started showing up, they all gave me curious looks, some gave me thumbs up, others gave me encouragement smiles, and others gave me pity looks. It was very unusual to have all this unwanted attention. I waited for Elsa to show up, but she never did. I wasn't expecting her to and I was glad that she ditched class today. I didn't want to see her face right now. Maybe some other day, but not now.

Before class ended, Mr. Oaken gave me my new test score. I did worse this time around and he said he would keep the better of the two. That was nice of him. I would also get a tutor next week. I wasn't paying too much attention though. It was like I wasn't even there at all.

My mind was trained on what Abby had said. I need to watch my back from now on. I wasn't afraid, but at the same time, I was terrified. Strange combination right there. I'll need to ask my mom if we have life insurance. I was sure I was going to need it. Then I have to figure out where the nearest hospital is and maybe it'll be a good idea to figure out my blood type. Maybe I was freaking a little too much. _Damn_.

As I headed to P.E. everyone was giving me weird looks again. I guess everyone knew about the incident now. The rumor mill sure is getting its workout today. After changing into my clothes, I headed out to the gym. Elsa wasn't there either. I'll have to ask her sometime where she goes in case I needed to hide from Abby and if she had any pity on me, she'll answer. Of course, this wouldn't be a big problem if I actually had a fighting chance against Abby. I should take lessons after I recover from Abby's beating.

"Alright maggots!", Mr. Smith said out loud. "Today is an easy day. All you have to do is play basketball and that's it. No laps from non-dressers." As soon as I went to one of the basketball courts, Steve quickly came to me with a concern look. Of course he already knows.

"Is it true?", Steve quickly asked.

I suddenly found my shoes to be very interesting. I should wear them more often because they're so nice. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He just rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "Rumors lie all the time. I need to hear your side of the story. Now tell me everything."

I sighed and told him everything. From what happened in the restroom and what happened at lunch. Steve was actually a great listener. That was something I liked about him. Maybe this was what I needed. He didn't ask questions like I knew Marshall would or interrupt like I knew Kristoff would. When I was finished, I felt a little relieved. Steve gave me an impressed look.

"Wow Anna! You're fucking awesome.", He patted me on the back with a smile.

"I don't feel awesome.", I murmured as I dribbled the ball.

"Well you should.", He shrugged and stole the ball from me.

"Abby's going to fucking kill me.", I all but whispered and got the ball back.

"Yeah, you're pretty much dead meat right now.", Steve agreed.

"Gee, thanks for making me feel better.", I said as I roughly passed him the ball.

"Don't worry, we won't let her get you.", Steve assured me.

"We?", I asked uncertainly. "The others aren't here."

"Don't worry about a thing Anna.", He smiled confidently. "We all have your back."

"Okay.", It wasn't too much that I wasn't confident about this. I just didn't want the others to go down with me. "Whatever you say."

"Alright maggots!", Mr. Smith called us all out. "You're all excused from class. Now leave."

"Hey Anna?", Steve asked as we walked out and I nodded him on. "Just out of curiosity, who's your hero."

"Oh, that.", I smiled. "Don't you remember from last Friday?"

"You mean Spiderman?", Steve asked.

"Yeah.", I answered and smiled at the memories all all those movie, cartoons, and comics from when I was a kid. "He was my hero growing up when I had none. With great power comes great responsibility."

Steve smiled and nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Sounds good.", I said and we parted ways.

When I got to m locker, it was ajar. I groaned. _And the wrath of Abby _begins. When I grabbed the lock it was freezing cold. _Shit!_ I dropped it and it slid away from me across the floor. When I pick it up, I was more careful. I look at it closely and see a little frost on it._ Weird_, I wondered how Abby pulled this up. I shrugged and I was about to open my locker when I suddenly stopped. _What if something jumps out at me?_ A person looking at me from afar will think I'm a fucking weirdo, but when there's a hit out on you, it's completely normal.

I stood on the side and opened it. Nothing jumped out at me._ Wait what?_ I peeked inside and everything is just as I left it. I gulped and poked my clothes. When nothing happened, I let out a breath of relief and relaxed. The only difference within my stuff was a white index card sitting right on top for me to see, just like last Friday. It didn't have a name on it this time, but I knew exactly who it was from. The graceful handwriting was the same as ever, but the message was completely different. It also looked like she wrote it in anger since the letters were practically carved into the card.

_You're a fucking idiot!_

I groaned in annoyance. Thanks for the vote of confidence Elsa. You're the best.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wanna hear a terrible joke? Here it goes:**

**Why can't you give Elsa a balloon?**

**Because she'll let it go!**

**Ha! I'm a fucking genius...not**


	6. Chapter 6

"_You better run, you better do what you can._

_Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man."_

_Beat it -Michael Jackson_

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking?!", Alice nearly shouted at me as she got in the car. This day was just getting better and better. And it was still only Monday, still have a week to go. I sighed. <em>Just my luck<em>.

"Hello to you too.", I mumbled as I got back on the road. I can't say I didn't see this coming. I mean, I did have like fifty angry text from everyone saying the exact same thing. Even from people I didn't even know. It sure makes you wonder who knows your number, and more importantly, how they got it. It gave me the creeps just thinking about it.

Alice crossed her arms and stared at the windshield. "Why don't you ever think before doing anything?!"

"You know as well as I do that I don't have the answer to that.", I replied as I made a stop on a red light.

"Seriously though!", She waved her hands. "It's like you're fucking begging for trouble!"

"It's not my fault Abby's a crazy bitch.", I said, not looking at her. I really didn't want to hear it.

Alice snorted. "You got that right.", She looked at me and I looked back. Instead of anger, I saw concern in her teal eyes. Made me felt a little guilty. "What are you going to do?"

"What can I do?", I said as I drove once again when the light turned back to green.

"Pack our bags to China?", She suggested and I rolled my eyes. "Are you even afraid?"

"I'm terrified.", I admitted to her. "But if I'm being honest with myself, I don't regret my actions."

"You just had to be the hero didn't you?", Alice said, still upset.

"Abby's a bitch.", I stated. "Someone had to stand up to her."

"I guess.", She shrugged. "But I still don't think you had to pick a fight with her."

"Last I checked, she picked a fight with me.", I said as I recalled what had happened a couple hours ago.

"I don't think Elsa's worth getting your sorry ass beaten.", Alice said annoyingly.

"Worth it?", I thought about it. I didn't think Elsa was worth it either. She was just as bad as Abby, but at least she left the world alone. "I was just sick of Abby's stupid behavior."

"You're a fucking idiot.", My sister said to me. Funny, that's what Elsa's note said. I didn't say anything and neither did she the rest of the way home. When we got there, Mom's car was parked in the driveway. I was still having a hard time getting used to the fact that Mom was gonna be home more often. She had more time to relax and be at home nowadays. It was a great change from our old home in San Francisco.

Then I thought of something that I hadn't thought of before. I quickly locked the door before Alice could make a break for it. "Do me a favor and don't tell mom.", I said as she was unsuccessful at opening the passenger door. I loved how the driver has all the control, one of the perks of it.

"Why, afraid she'll knock some sense into you? Or maybe even do something about it?", Alice said angrily. "Maybe I should tell her."

"Please don't tell her.", I pleaded. "I just don't want Mom worrying about me."

"Well I think that Mom needs to know. She at least deserves a heads up.", She said looking at me. "It'll cushion the blow of getting the phone call saying that her daughter's in the ICU."

"Please, for me.", I pleaded to my younger sister._ How pathetic is that?_

"You know, I find it very hypocritical of you not wanting to let Mom know.", She said while looking intently at me.

"What are you getting at?", I asked as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Nothing.", She answered quickly.

"Look I know what you're trying to say, but please just keep this out of Mom's ears, alright?", I wasn't sure if I could fully convince her, but I did see that she was considering it, so there was hope in there.

"Anna.", She whined and I smiled. _She's breaking!_

"I'll be careful in school until I can think of something.", I added to hopefully convince her.

"Alright, I won't tell her.", Alice sighed in defeat, "And don't you mean until _we _think of something.", Alice's hard face turned into a weak smile that reached her eyes.

"Oh my god, thank you sis!", My arms were suddenly around her, pulling her to me. "I love you!"

"Get your hands off me!", She said as she pushed away, but it was only half-heartly, she even giggled a little. "You're smothering me."

"Thank you so much, you're the greatest.", I said as I let her go.

"Dude, I already know I'm the greatest.", She said smiling. "Let's go already before Mom starts wondering why we're still parked in the driveway."

"We haven't been in here that long, but alright.", I agreed as I unlocked the door and we got out. I suddenly stopped halfway to our house. "Wait, how do I look?", I didn't want my mom to know something was up. She could almost always read me and I hated it. It was one of the drawbacks of having a close relationship with your mom.

"Oh um...", Alice eyed me up and down. "I'm gonna be honest here and say that you look like shit."

"You sure know how to compliment, you know that?", I said huffing and then smirked at her. "But I think I look better than the zombies you didn't kill over the weekend."

"Oh fuck you.", She said, clearly annoyed that I brought that up yet again, and started heading toward the house. "Considering your reckless act, those zombies have a better brain than you."

I rolled my eyes and then I thought of something that I was knew would really tick her off. "Then let me tell you something. At the end Joel-"

"La la la la la.", She said loudly as she quickly covered her ears. "Not listening!"

I grabbed her hands from her ears. "At the end, when Joel and Ellie get to the-"

"Shut up!", She nearly shouted and bite my hand off her arm.

"Ow!", I wince in pain at the new red bite mark on my wrist. "Jesus fucking Christ Alice!"

"That's what you get for trying to spoil it.", She said giggling and ran inside the house with a huge smirk on her face.

"I'm gonna get you!", I said smiling as I ran after her into the house.

* * *

><p><em>Come on Anna, you got this<em>. I thought as I parked in my usual spot in school. It was now Friday, and I had survived the wrath of Abby all week. I just had to get through today and I was golden. I fiddled with my seat-belt a little since my hands were shaking a little. Okay, maybe a lot. I was totally a nervous wreck, since it's been building up all week.

"Stop stressing already.", Alice undid my seat-belt. "Or your old lady hair will get older."

"It's not even white.", I mumbled, as I looked at the streak in my hair using the rear view mirror. "It's more of a white blonde."

"Whatever you say grandma.", She giggled as she got out of the car. "Besides, Abby isn't coming to school today."

"What makes you say that?", I asked curiously as we headed out of the student parking lot and toward the three story building.

"I just checked her status and she's out of town, won't be back til the afternoon.", She said as she looked through her phone with one hand and held her coffee cup with the other.

"What the hell is Abby doing out of town?", I was finding this a little too good to be true.

Alice shrugged. "Beats me.", She said as she put her phone in her back pocket. "Just enjoy not having to deal with her today."

"Well that little relieving actually.", I admitted. I felt this comfort settle over me. It was like the weight of the world was finally off my shoulders. I think I had a stupid smile on my face, but I didn't care. I was free for today and the weekend tomorrow. This was a good way to start my day.

There weren't that much students inside, but I could still hear a couple whispers around me. At least, it wasn't as bad as Tuesday. That was the worse. I had different people come up to me and wish me luck. One even went as far as to take a picture of me so they could all remember what I used to look like. It made me feel dead inside, but then Kristoff scared the boy off and it was really funny.

When we got to my locker, I opened it to put my books inside. Then I took out the novel we were reading for AP Lit. I had forgotten it yesterday in my hurry to leave school, but I had already read ahead, so it wasn't a problem.

When the bell rang, Alice and I headed up the stairs. Ever since Abby's threat, my friends have been escorting me everywhere I went. Even Alice occasionally. According to Marshall, Abby was waiting to catch me alone because she was too much of a coward to try anything while I was with someone, even if it was just my little sophomore sister.

And I think they were right, but I could always feel her green eyes on me during lunch. In the hallways, she would send me death glares and shove me as she passed by, but that was it. And it was really getting on my nerves, almost made me want to confront her, but someone was always there to make sure I didn't. But since Abby wasn't here today, I didn't need a bodyguard with me, so I made Alice head to her Art II class despite her protest.

When I made it to Mr. Gold's classroom, there weren't any other students except for one. She was number two on the list of people of I didn't want to see. She was wearing a black jacket on top of her navy blue shirt. And of course, the 19 on the jacket in white. It sometimes drove me crazy to know what that damn number meant, but I was slowly learning to live with it. Her platinum hair was down, but there was a small strand of hair that was braided toward the left side of her face that looked kind of cute.

I sat next her in my usual spot and tried my best to ignore her, but it was really hard since it was just me, her, and Mr. Gold who was lost in his laptop. _Where was everyone?_

"Alright you two. I need to leave for a couple minutes.", Mr. Gold said as he stood up. "I won't kick you guys out, but I'll lock the door so that other students won't get in. The door opens from the inside, but please don't let others in."

Before I could protest, he was out. I must be living my worse nightmare. I was stuck in here alone with Elsa. The seconds felt like hours as I listened to my breathing as well as hers and tried not to move too much. It wasn't that I didn't want to be alone with her, if anything, I would love to get to know her since I was a bit curious. But it was just a little too awkward to be around her. It had been like that all week since the Abby encounter. She would glance at me more often as well, but before I could say something, her eyes were somewhere else. And then there was the fact I defended her from Abby. It made it weird to just be next to her.

But it was kind of comforting having her around because she was the only one who was treating me the same since Monday. Did I mention everyone else was weird around me? Because they were. My friends looked at me with worried and concern faces, and those who I didn't know looked at me like I was a time bomb about to go off. But with her, minus the angry note she left on my locker, it was the same as ever.

"So lovely weather we're having.", I stated out of nowhere I felt like if I didn't at least say something, I would go crazy in this silence. Elsa turned to me and wrinkled her nose at me. _Does that mean she doesn't agree?_. "Did you know the whole school thinks you're mute?", I chatted away anyway. I just didn't want it to be quiet in here.

Then she nodded and my heart stopped. _Whoa, I'm no longer invisible!_ It felt strange to be seen by her. She wasn't talking, but a nod from her was a huge step.

"So why don't you ever say anything?", I asked her, hoping for answer even though I knew I would get none. I wanted to ask her why she lets Abby treat her the way she did, but that was probably dangerous territory.

She just shrugged boringly. This girl just give no fucks what everyone thinks of her. Before I could say more, the door opened and Mr. Gold, along with the others, walked in. Kristoff waved at me before taking his seat across room. I smiled and waved back.

"Alright class, have a seat, and let's get started.", My teacher said. I turned back to Elsa, but her attention was back to the desk in front of her. She was playing with the blue pen in her gloved hands, seemingly uninterested in what was going on around her. _And she's back_.

* * *

><p>With no Abby around today, I was able to walk myself to the cafeteria. It felt good to be independent again. When I got there it looked like Kristoff and Steve were at it again with another one of their pointless arguments. Marshall had her head down on the table, either she was trying to block them out or was just sleeping. I couldn't tell. When I got there, Kristoff quickly turned to me.<p>

"Anna, tell Steve that carrots are better than apples.", He said narrowing his eyes at Steve.

"Carrots? Apples?", I said confused as I sat next to Marshall.

"Well, I keep saying that carrots are awesome, but the Captain here thinks that apples are best", Kristoff said crossing his arms.

"Anna, please be a pal and say that apples are better. They are good, healthy, the sugars in it can help you wake up in the morning.", Steve said as he held a red apple in his hand. "A much healthier alternative to coffee in the morning."

"Anna please be _my_ pal and say that carrots are better. They taste freaking amazing, and they are good for your eyes.", Kristoff said, holding an orange carrot up that was pointing to Steve's glasses. "And they-"

"Shut the fuck up already!", Marshall growled from her face in her arms. I couldn't see her face under all that black hair of hers. "Fucking idiots.", She mumbled. I saw huge bags under her eyes as she got up and headed to the door that led to the restrooms. Kristoff and Steve just laughed as Marshall nearly collided with a small freshmen boy.

"What's up with Marshall today?", I asked.

"Dumbass was up all night typing that government report.", Kristoff answered.

"Look who's talking, you ditched second period to get out of turning it in.", Steve said smirking in victory.

"That's what you were doing Kristoff? Really?", I said as I stared at him in disbelief. That explained a couple things, regarding his absence. We were walking together, when he said he needed to go to the restroom, and to go on without him. He never came back.

"I didn't tell you because you would've stopped me.", Kristoff defended himself. "Besides it's not like we were doing anything important in that class anyway.", Kristoff shrugged. "Right Anna?"

"We didn't do much.", I said to him. "But Mr. Brown knows what's going on, so he's still deducting points, even if you weren't there."

"I can live with that.", Kristoff shrugged. "On the bright side, I got my daily beauty sleep.", Kristoff said flexing his muscular arms in front of Steve and I.

"Well go back to sleep because it's definitely not working.", Steve said and I laughed.

Kristoff blushed. "Shut up!"

Marshall was once again sitting next to me. I was too busy with Kirstoff and Steve to hear her come. It was then that I noticed something in all three of them. "Why are you all wearing matching shirts?"

"Oh, don't you know?", Steve asked. "Today's the big game against the rival school."

"Yeah.", Marshall yawned next to me. "It's a school tradition to wear forest green, preferably the school shirt.", She laid her head back down on the table again.

"Oh.", I was all I could say. Damn, I was so wrapped up in Abby and my problems, that I forgot all about it.

"Don't worry Anna, I got the hook-up.", Kristoff said after seeing my discomfort. He reached into his backpack and threw me an identical shirt. "I didn't know which to get you, but I think you look like a small."

"I am actually. Thank you Kristopher.", I said gratefully as I look at the front of it. It had a muscular crocodile wearing the jersey and a football helmet that an image of a crocus on the side.

"Put it on Anna.", Steve instructed. "We all need to match in green."

"Right.", I slipped it over the white blouse I had on today. "So who's the rival school?", I asked once it was over my head.

"Ah, well you know how we're Arendelle South High?", Steve asked and I nodded. "Well, the only other high school in town is Arendelle High."

"Interesting choice of school names.", I commented. "So what are our odds of winning?"

"Honestly it's 50/50 right now.", Kristoff said lost in thought. "We lost last year, but managed to make it to the playoffs anyway. I think we have decent chance."

"Assuming Kristoff here doesn't get knocked out again.", Steve smirked.

"You're on the team?", I said surprised.

"Yes, yes I am.", Kristoff said proudly.

"That's great. Kristoff, it really is.", I congratulated him. "And what do you guys mean by Kristoff getting knocked out?"

"I'm telling it.", Steve said quickly before Marshall and Kristoff could say anything. "So it was last year, we were in the final quarter and the others were winning by a touchdown. Anyway, Kristoff was went in and-"

"Please stop talking.", Kristoff said, placing his head on the inside of his black backpack on the table. "Have mercy."

"So then what happened?", I asked impatiently, since it was getting interesting.

"Well, he went in and he was doing fine and all.", Steve said, his eyes filled with mischief behind his glasses. "So then they called a time out, and Kristopher here was running toward them. And since he was having a dumb blond moment, he fell."

"Okay and...", I tried to coaxed more out of him.

"Miss Snow, would you do the honors?", Steve asked Marshall with a gentleman's voice. Marshall lifted her head from the table and smiled. That smile of hers reached her baggy eyes.

"Why, I'll love to Mr. Rogers.", Marshall said in a very girly voice. "Anyway, when Kristoff fell, I don't know how it happened, but he managed to knock himself unconscious for the next five hours."

"How did that happen?", I asked. I'm as clumsy as they come and I've never done that.

"I think he hit his thick skull on a rock through his helmet.", Steve answered.

"Hey!", Kristoff's muffled voice came from his backpack. "My skull is that not that thick."

"Sure it is you big lump.", Marshall snickered. "Anyway, he wasn't able to live that down til they made it to the playoffs."

"But even then, we still tease him every now and then because it's fun.", Steve laughed quietly. "But the chances of that happening again are very low, so we shouldn't worry about it."

I felt someone poked my shoulder behind me. I turned meet my sister's face. "What?"

"Change of plans, I'm not staying after school today.", Alice informed me.

"And you couldn't text me that?", I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Like you're really gonna look at it.", She shrugged.

"I guess.", I said. "Just wait for me by the car then.", She nodded. When she left, my eyes fell on Elsa who was at her usual table in the corner. Her blue earphones were on, and she was reading another novel. I personally thought that she was having an easy week. Abby hadn't done anything to her since I was her new target. Suddenly, Elsa looked up from her book and I felt her eyes on me behind her shades. I quickly turned around back to the others. Thankfully, none of the others noticed this exchange of eye contact.

"So want me to pick you guys up to the game?", Marshall offered.

"Sure.", Steve said happily. "You in Anna?"

"I'll love to.", I said. I was just gonna drive there, but it's funner to go with your friends.

"Great.", Marshall said happily and turned to Kristoff. "You still have the tickets?"

"Yeah.", Kristoff's muffled voice came from inside the backpack. He unzipped the small pocket of his backpack and took out forest green tickets.

"One of the perks of having a friend on the team is that we get in for free.", Steve said happily as he distributed the tickets. "This one's for your sister.", He said as he handed me two.

"That's pretty awesome actually, thank you.", I said and then patted Kristoff's head, which was still hidden in his black backpack. "And thank you, you big jock."

Kristoff finally took out his head out. His cheeks were slightly pink. "You're welcome."

We spend the rest of lunchtime just talking while Marshall fell asleep on the table again. When the bell had rang, I excused myself and headed to Chemistry. There were few students when I got there, Elsa including.

I sat next to her as Mr. Oaken started passing out papers. When I got mine, I saw that it was my first test score of a 57 percent with a big fat F in red. I sighed at it. _I suck_.

"What the hell?!", Some guy with black hair and glasses yelled. "I thought you said this was gonna be graded on a curve.", I didn't remember hearing that. But I'm forgetful, so who knew.

"And it was.", Mr. Oaken said calmly as he passed out more test scores.

"I just did the math and my score is the same without the curve grading.", He said while looking at his calculator.

"That's because someone in here got a perfect score.", My teacher replied.

The boy just huffed in anger and turned to face the class. "Alright, who's the curve breaker?"

"Duke sit down.", Mr. Oaken said sternly. "It doesn't matter, you shouldn't need the curve grading to pass. Maybe next time, you should study instead of making out with your lady friend outside of my class."

Everyone whistled and made fun of him and Duke's face turned beet red. I laughed as well, but at the same time, I was thinking about who the curve breaker was. If that person hadn't gotten a perfect score, I might have had a chance of getting a C. I watched as Duke Weselton tried to look at other students' papers. He was a senior like me, but was super short, probably the shortest in the class. Maybe that's why he had the tendency to always be loud and obnoxious.

Mr. Oaken leaned towards Elsa and whispered something into her ear. I saw Elsa pursed her lips a little and nodded. The teacher smiled at her before handing Elsa her paper and leaving to start today's lesson. As Elsa moved to put her paper into her binder, I sneaked a glance and immediately knew who the curve breaker was.

For some reason it didn't come as a shock to me. She was really smart in AP Lit. and even in P.E. Mr. Smith had been pushing her to join sports, but Elsa kept declining each offer. And I remembered the day in math when Mrs. Pierce had said something about Jack's sister setting the bar high and all. I could bet my all my money that she was just like that in all her classes. I wanted to be mad for Elsa being the curve breaker and all, but I couldn't. This weird girl was just better than me and it wasn't her fault I sucked at Chemistry.

When class was over, Mr. Oaken asked me to stay after class. I think I knew what this was about, again. I sighed and went over to his desk. Mr. Oaken waited until everyone was out before he spoke. "I'll make this quick.", He said. "Your tutoring session will start in the library after school on Monday."

"Alright.", I said a little gloomy. I liked the idea of getting extra help, I really did, but I just wasn't confident about it. I once had a tutor and all he did was stress out and be a jerk about it.

"Don't feel too bad, Miss Anderson.", Mr. Oaken said gently. "Everyone needs extra help every now and then."

"I understand.", I said nodding. I was about to leave when I remembered something. "Um, Mr. Oaken, what about the project we were gonna get today?"

The big man sighed. "We've been having many teacher meetings regarding curriculum and all that good stuff.", He answered. "It's putting a couple things on hold. Everything should be sorted out by next Wednesday."

"Okay thanks.", I said and turned to leave.

"Miss Anderson?", He called me back.

"Yeah?", I said turning back to him.

"Here's your late pass.", He handed me a paper identical to the one from last week.

"Oh, thank you.", I said taking it and then headed out to the stairs. My phone was vibrating as I headed to the locker room. I decided to just look at it when I get there. Once I was inside, I took out my phone to read the texts. There was like almost twenty in total from everyone. I decided to opened Alice's message first since it was at the top.

_Abby's back!_

I stopped dead in my tracks in front of the roll of lockers. I think my face lost its color after reading that. I took a deep breath as I moved my sweaty finger to the next one.

_She's waiting for you in the locker room_.

_Bitch say what now?!_, I thought as I looked around me. But I was alone in here. After a minute of standing frozen there, I went decided I was better off ditching school. I didn't want to run away from my problems, the whole idea running away was stupid, but it was the smart choice. And there was no harm done in doing that right? Plus it was my last class and it was just P.E. No one really gives a damn about it anyway.

I turned around and was about to head out when I see the person who was number one on the list of people I didn't want to see. She was wearing black boots, blue jeans that were ripped at the knees, and a blood red shirt. Her dark brown hair was in a pony tail in the back of her head, and her green eyes were giving me a predatory gaze. _I'm so dead._

"Hey Anna.", Abby said as she leaned against a locker at the end of the row. "I was wondering when you would walk in here. You take fucking forever, you know that?"

"Ug...", I stood there frozen in place with wide eyes as Abby smiled wickedly. I was trapped in the rows, so I couldn't get away, even if I wanted to.

"Sorry I wasn't here earlier.", She apologized. "I meant to get you in the morning, but I was running an errand that needed my attention."

"Yeah, I noticed.", My stupid mouth said before I could stop it. But I didn't regret it, since I was upset at seeing her. It angered me that she was waiting here for me. It just wasn't fair and I was just plain sick of Abby as well.

"That big mouth of ours is gonna get you killed.", Abby said with a creepily calm smile.

"So I've been told.", I calmly replied. _I should shut up now_.

"So I've been doing some thinking.", She said as she slowly approached me. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"What do you mean?", I asked, despite my better judgment.

"I was thinking that if you just apologized, I'll leave you alone forever.", Abby stated with a cruel smile.

"And what if I don't", I asked through my anger. She was a couple feet from me now, but I wasn't backing off.

"It's a one way ticket to the hospital.", She answered. "I really don't want to have to do that, but you're leaving me with no other option girly."

I managed to keep my smart remark to myself this time around. Making progress here. This bitch apparently enjoys taunting me, but I wasn't gonna give her the satisfaction.

"So what do you say Anna Anderson?", She calmly asked. "Wanna call it a truce?", She held out her hand right in front of me and I stared at it.

I could yield and save myself or I stand up to her and get my ass kicked. Then I made my decision, I wasn't gonna let her get to me. I smirked at her with glaring eyes. "Fuck you.", I spat at her feet. _God, I'm stupid_.

"I had a feeling you would say that.", She smiled and the next I knew, I had the air blown out of my lungs and I was lying on the cold floor that used to be beneath me. I gasped for air, as I held my stomach. The pain was exploding there and I couldn't stop it. _Fuck, it hurts_. I shut my eyes to try to block out the burning fire of pain I was feeling in my stomach, but it wasn't working at all.

"What's the matter, Annie?", She asked mockingly as he knelt down to be at eye level with me. "You're looking a little pale."

I wanted to tell her off, but I couldn't get a word out, since I was still trying to get air back into my system. She grabbed me by the shirt and made me unwilling stand back up. I wanted to push her off, but she send her knee deep into my gut, right here it already hurted. I just wanted to die right then and there. It was as fucking painful as hell. I gasped for oxygen as tears prickled the edges of my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. I was too proud for that. This bitch wasn't gonna make me cry, ever.

"Just say you're sorry and it's over.", Abby said in a soothing voice that made me sick. This girl had major issues. My response was spitting in her face because fuck that bitch. Unfortunately for me, she slammed my head back hard against the metal locker behind me. The back of my head throbbed in pain and it made me go dizzy. I wanted to shriek, but I wasn't about to let her know I was hurt by it. She feeds off of it.

My vision went black for a fraction of a second. It didn't last long, but it was still scaring not being able to see when your eyes are opened. I just wanted to collapse, but Abby was holding me in place. Despite what was currently happening and that fact that my head was killing me, I was acutely aware of how the locker room got colder. I felt it was important, but I didn't know why. The air conditioner hadn't acted up all week since Monday, but why now of all times?

"Come on Anna, you're being as stubborn as the Ice Queen.", She said an annoyed voice. I didn't say anything to her as I glared at her stupid face. I could barely hear her with my pulse pounding loudly in my ears

"I was hoping you would be more fun, but sadly I'll have to teach you a thing or two.", She held her big fat fist ready to launch it at my face. _Okay, this is gonna hurt like hell_, I thought as I closed my eyes and braced myself for it. However all I heard was a loud smack in front of me, but that was it. Nothing more.

"What the hell?", Abby said confused. I was confused as well. I opened my eyes to see a gloved hand holding Abby's fist, just centimeters away from my face.

"Enough.", I heard the familiar soft, yet firm voice say next to me. _Shit, this just got real_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know what you're thinking, perfect place to stop. ;)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING!**

* * *

><p>"<em>We all are prisoners, things couldn't get much worse.<em>

_I've had it up to here, you know your end is near."_

_Had Enough -Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

><p>Time seemed to stand still as I stared wide eyed at the scene in front of me. It was truly an unbelievable sight. If I wasn't here, I wouldn't have believed it myself. Abby stood there, staring dumbstruck at Elsa, who was still holding her fist in her gloved hand. I gulped so loudly, I was sure they both heard it. It seemed to pull Abby out of confusion and back to reality.<p>

Slowly, her face turned into a satisfied grin. "So _it_ talks."

Elsa's expression remained blank. With her shades off, her icy blue eyes were in full view. Her eyes weren't on Abby nor even me, they were fixed on the contact between her hand and Abby's. I honestly had no idea how Elsa managed to effectively stop it in time, or even how she got in here without neither Abby nor I noticing. Slowly, Elsa released her hold on her and took a step back.

Abby's green eyes were now zoomed in on Elsa like a hawk. Without even so much as a glance, Abby pushed me to the ground as she took a step toward the blonde girl. "So number 19, what brings you here?", She took another step toward her and Elsa took another back, compromising the close distance between them. I didn't know Elsa at all, but I had pretty good idea of what she wasn't okay with. And that was people.

My blood started boiling in anger as I watched this happen. I appreciated the fact that Elsa came to my rescue, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Abby had her way with her again. I just hated bullies with a passion. The idea of someone hurting someone just for the joys of it. It was just plain wrong.

"Hey Abby, I'm back here.", I stated as I stood up and glared at Abby's stupid face.

Abby snickered and turned my way. "Wait your turn.", She turned back to Elsa, who was still frozen in place. "The Ice Queen is my favorite."

"Hey you, fuck off.", I said as my stupid self tried to get her. The universe must hate me because Abby managed to pin me against the metal locker again. I struggled, but it was a failed endeavor. Abby was just stronger than me and I hated it.

"Feisty little runt, ain't ya?", Abby remarked as she made another move to hit me in the face, but I managed to move my head on time. She only got the side of my head, but it was better than the alternative of my face. The last thing I needed was a broken nose. Abby made another move, but stopped at the sound of the other person with us, who I had temporary forgotten about.

"Stop.", Elsa's voice sounded dry, like it was hard for her to speak at all.

Abby turned to her and smiled. _That bitch_. She tossed me aside and I think I might have just bruised my butt. She made her way to the blonde. "And what if I don't?", She asked tauntingly. "What will the great and powerful Ice Queen do to me if I don't?"

Elsa looked at the ground beneath her, her pale face in shame. I felt guilty for putting her in this position. If only I wasn't such an idiot sometimes. "Elsa just leave.", I blurted out without thinking. The last thing I wanted was for her to take my place. Maybe she could get help on the way out.

The icy eyes then moved slowly to Abby. I saw something flickered in them, but I wasn't sure what it was. All I knew for sure was it was fucking terrifying. It was identical to the forgotten glare she gave me in the restroom the other day. If it was directed at me, I would have probably ran out of here as soon as possible if I wasn't paralyzed by it. I honestly hoped that Abby had half a mind to drop it and leave immediately or else it might get ugly.

But of course, Abby had the brain of a T-Rex. She crossed her arms proudly and smirked. "I'm waiting."

Elsa's hands turned into tight balls of fist as she continued to stare Abby. "I will hurt you.", Her soft voice was firm and serious as hell. I felt my stomach drop at this.

The dark brown haired girl just laughed at what the blonde had just said. For some reason, I felt like I was the only one taking this seriously. "Will you now?", She continued to laugh as she stepped closer to Elsa. "You've been my punching bag since you moved here."

She stood right in front of Elsa, but Elsa wasn't backing off. She was staring at her head on. With them really closed to each other, I noticed how tall they both really here. I knew that Abby was like a 5' 9' or so. Elsa wasn't that much shorter, probably only an inch or two apart. I didn't like where this was going.

"Abby, I really don't think that-", I started nervously.

"Shut up!", She cut me off immediately. _Well, fuck_. "Let's have some fun, shall we?", She said to Elsa.

Without warning, Abby made a fist that quickly smacked Elsa right across her face. It echoed loudly in the empty locker room. Elsa never made a move to defend herself nor did anything for that matter. She didn't even blink. Her face did however move with the force of the punch and it stayed that way. Her cheek was now a dark shade of pink, and it looked pretty painful, but Elsa's expression was indifferent to it. _Did this girl just not feel anything?_ I was sure as hell I would have been crying at this. The back of my head was still hurting.

Slowly Elsa turned back to face Abby, her gaze never leaving the dark brown haired girl in front of her. Abby then made another move to hit her straight in the face, but Elsa was quicker and smarter. She just tilted her head to the right like it was nothing. This seemed to anger the taller girl. She made another move, but Elsa managed to grab her hand as it headed toward her like it was nothing. Again, I had no idea how she could stop it. Abby was strong and Elsa should have struggled with that. _Exactly how strong was Elsa behind those gloves of hers?_ Abby tried to retract her hand, but Elsa wasn't letting go.

"Let go you fucking bitch.", Abby murmured as she tried to hit her with her free left hand, but Elsa manged to grab that one as well. "Let go!", Abby growled under her breath as she strained against her hold.

Then without warning, Elsa swung Abby by her hands loudly on the metal locker. Abby shut her eyes as the back of her head hit the locker._ Karma's bitch_, I thought as I watched what was going on. This was really something else. Elsa let go and stepped back, giving Abby time to regroup herself.

Abby gritted her teeth as she angrily rubbed the back her head and glared at Elsa. Then an idea seemed to struck her as she gave Elsa a creepy smile. "You know what Elsa?", She asked but didn't wait for a reply. "I have a gift for you.", She reached into her pocket and pulled out a switchblade.

I gasped in horror at how much more serious this just got. Seriously, I knew Abby was crazy and all, but this was beyond what I've ever expected of her. "Are you insane?!", I said before I could stop myself.

Abby turned and smiled at me with dark eyes. The sharp blade was a shiny sliver and the grip of it was a royal blue. If I wasn't afraid that at any moment it would be put to use, I might have admired it. Abby snickered at me. "Nice ain't it?", She flashed it in the light. "I saw it while I was out town and thought of you Anna."

"Ug...", Exactly how does one reply to that?

"I was really hoping you would be the one on the receiving in, but the Ice Queen's just not giving me any choice.", She turned back to Elsa and smirked. "I'm going to really fuck you up.", She said threateningly and charged at the quiet blonde girl.

"Elsa watch out!", I cried out in fear. Elsa just looked at this like it was just another day, as if it were normal. She easily dodged coming blade that was aiming to her middle by quickly side-stepping it. As she did this, she grabbed the wrist that was holding the blade and twisted it roughly. Abby shrieked and dropped the blade on the floor. Elsa's grip on her turned to iron and squeezed Abby's wrist harder, her icy blue eyes dark in what I feared was anger.

Then she brought her fist straight into Abby's face. She shrieked as she held her nose with her free hand, a dark red liquid slipping through her her fingers. Then I heard a terrible cracking sound coming from the wrist and Abby screamed in agony. _Holy shit!_ Elsa wasn't showing any emotion toward this and continued this on her wrist.

"Please- st- stop!", Abby pleaded as she gasped for air while blood squirted through her fingers from her surely broken nose. "I promise to never bother you again."

But Elsa was having none of that and I getting more scared the longer I stood here watching this in horror. Elsa wasn't kidding around at all when she said she would hurt Abby. I closed my eyes as Elsa brought her shoe deep into Abby's gut, not holding back at all. Abby screamed and struggled about, but it was a failed endeavor. The blonde then roughly pulled at Abby's broken wrist and hit her on face once more. Finally Elsa let go of her broken wrist and kicked her once again.

Abby was now on the floor, holding her right wrist in her hands with blood still falling out of her broken nose. Elsa then brought her hand to Abby's pony and forced her to stand. Then she punched her across the face, sending her head to the side as well straying more blood to the floor. Then she pushed her away with all her strength. I wanted to stop this, but I was too petrified to move on my own.

Elsa stepped forward and Abby who crawled away in fear. Elsa crouched down and picked up the switchblade and eyed it with interest. Then her icy eyes fell on fearful wide green ones. She moved closer to her as Abby crawled back in fear until her back made contact with the wall. Elsa got on her knees right in front of her, placing her right hand on the wall next to Abby's bloody face as she skillfully opened and closed the switchblade right.

She swirled it around her hand before she tighten her grip on it, seeming to make up her mind. The next thing I knew, Elsa was bringing the blade toward Abby's face full force.

"Elsa no!", I screamed as did Abby out of fear. I closed my eyes then slowly opened them when I heard sobbing. I opened them to see Abby crying her eyes out, the blade buried deep in the wall dangerously closed to her face. Elsa was still on her knees right in front of her, her icy blue eyes glaring at Abby with a disgusted expression. _Oh, how the tables have turned_.

I felt so conflicted at this. Elsa had put Abby in her place, but the way she did it felt so wrong. She was purposely striking fear into her without a second thought. This Elsa was completely different from the one I was used to seeing. This one was even more intimating and pretty much a total badass. I had a feeling that she could do a lot more than just this, but I didn't want to know for sure.

"Elsa.", I called her, but it fell on deaf ears. "Come on, that's enough.", I walked over to her with trembling legs . Abby sobbing was quieter now as she trembled. Elsa really did a number on her. "You won, it's over."

Elsa ignored me like always, what a surprise. She then brought her right hand to her left wrist and slowly pulled her white glove down. I watched in anticipation as it went down her pale hand. _What is she doing?_ In Elsa's face, there was nothing but hatred and I didn't like it at all. I shivered a little at the sudden drop in temperature. Now that her hand was free of her glove, she slowly moved it toward Abby's neck and Abby shared wide eyed as leaned back against the wall.

"Stop!", She pleaded fearfully to the blonde as she cowered. But Elsa's bare hand was still slowly making its way toward Abby. I really didn't want to find out what Elsa was planning.

"Elsa stop.", I said sternly and reached for her arm. That was my mistake. Her ice cold arm send chills down my spine, but I chose to ignore it. Now her icy death glare was on me, but I wasn't going to let that get to me. "Just stop. Please."

That's when Elsa finally came to her senses and blinked. I watched nervously as she stood up and nodded. She quickly slipped her glove back on, her pretty face filled with shame. I let out a deep breath and relaxed. It was over. Abby was still rooted to the wall as she gazed at Elsa in fear.

Elsa shot her a sharp warning look that made her finch before she turned back to me and I froze a little. Before I could freak out, she turned away and slipped her shades back on. And the cool girl was back to her cool self. Her pale face was expressionless once again, but I think I saw some guilt in there. But I think that was wishful thinking.

"Elsa I-", I started, but the door held opened and teachers, as well as students came in. _Why does help always come when it's too late?_ At least this was finally over for sure. I glanced over to Elsa to see that she was leaning against the wall, waiting for the mess of explaining to begin.

* * *

><p>"My god, what is this world coming to.", Mr. Woods, the principle, said behind his desk in disbelief. His office was huge. There were four chairs in front of his big desk that had many forms spread out. Mr. Woods looked like he was in his early forties and he had short chestnut hair.<p>

I was sitting on the chair in the middle and had spent the past hour or so explaining what had happened and how it all started. It hard to convince him and everyone else because so far Abby was the only one who was seriously hurt with her broken wrist and bloody nose and all, it made her looked like the victim. And the fact that Elsa and I were standing over her didn't help our case. But they had Abby's past records of evidence of bullying, they also found the receipt for the switchblade in Abby's possession and then there was the fact that she wasn't at school all day. In short, the odds were stacked against her.

Elsa was on the chair farest from me, uninterested in what was going on. The only sign she gave that she was listening was nodding every now and then. At least she was backing me up. It made me less nervous about being in the same room with her. I didn't mind it too much, but I was a bit intimated, especially after seeing what she was capable of. But I was more confused by everything though. I needed to talk to her alone. Before I could say anything more, the door burst open and my mother rushed inside._ Oh boy, here we go_. I sighed deeply on the inside.

"Anna!", She quickly came next to my side and held me tight in her arms. She looked like she might have ran here because I could feel her panting. After that she took my face in her warm hands and started looking me over. Probably over for any injuries or signs of discomfort. "Are you alright? No pain, cuts, anything?"

"No Mom.", I chuckled. "I didn't get hurt that much.", I said as I remembered the bruise that was surely forming on my stomach, I could still feel it actually. I would probably start feeling it more in the morning.

"Well, good then.", She said with relief clear in her voice. "I got a call saying that you were in a fight...", She paused, lost in thought and then narrowed her eyes at me. "What do you mean, by 'that much'?", She asked, worried once again.

"Ahem.", Mr. Woods loudly cleared his throat to get my mom's attention. "Ms. Anderson, sorry for everything that's happened.", Then he turned to Elsa, who was staring at the wall next to her. "Miss Macbeth, would be you please go wait outside?", Elsa didn't even look his way as she stood and silently left the room.

"Exactly what happened?", My mother demanded once Elsa had closed the door behind her. She took a seat next to mine. Mr. Woods told her everything that had happened and didn't hold back on the details. I wish he would have because by the time he was finished, my mom had me glued to her side for protection. Not that I minded, I loved my mother, but it was a bit embarrassing sometimes. Good thing that Mr. Woods had asked Elsa to leave. My mom's face had turned to that of horror when he brought up the switchblade and the fact that it was intended for me.

"Just what kind of school you guys running here?!", She said angry. She wanted to stand, but I was holding her down. One thing you need to know about my mom was that you never mess with her kids, even if we were guilty.

"I'm sorry Ms. Anderson, but-", Mr. Woods stated, but was quickly cut off.

"My baby could have been injured, killed even!", I don't think I've ever truly seen my mom this upset.

"Mom, I'm not a-", I started, but she also cut me off.

"And you!", She pointed a finger at me.

"Me?", I asked confused. "What did I do?"

She glared at me with her hazel eyes. "You didn't tell me that you were in danger!"

"Sorry.", I mumbled. I wanted to argue, but she was my mom. One thing I've learned over the years is that I can never win an argument with her. Even if I was right, she could still turn it on me.

"Ms. Anderson, please calm down.", Mr. Woods said cautiously.

"Tell me.", My mother said crossing her arms across her chest. "Exactly what do you plan to do about this student that tried to hurt my little girl?"

"Mom.", I groaned with my face red and she hushed me. Right now I wanted to hug her, but at the same time run away from her.

"Well the harassing of other students is enough to expel her.", Mr. Woods stated. "And bringing a weapon on campus with the full intention of using it seals the deal."

"Good. You do that.", My mother said, clearly satisfied with Abby's punishment. It surprised me that she wasn't calling the cops right now, or demanding Abby's arrest.

I had a faint feeling that Abby wouldn't mind her punishment one bit. When we were being led out of the locker room, she wouldn't even look in Elsa's direction. She just wanted to be as far away from her as she could. I know I would if I had been in her place. Abby was currently in ER, probably getting a cast and those things they put on broken noses. Elsa really did a number on her.

"Will Anna be suspended?", She asked and I looked up. I hadn't really thought about that.

"No she won't.", Mr. Woods said. "But the other student will."

"Wait what?!", I said in disbelief. I didn't think Elsa deserved that. "Elsa's the only reason I'm not in the ER right now."

"That may be true.", He said. "But regardless of that, her behavior was rather too violent for the school board to let it slide by."

"Bullshit.", I said in anger. This was really unfair. Abby had it coming. It was rough and all, but that bitch had it coming.

"Anna! Watch your mouth.", My mother scolded me and then turned to Mr. Woods. "I apologized for my daughter's language."

"It's fine. Your girl's tamed compared to others.", He said smiling and I scoffed. "I will need you to sign some papers."

"Of course.", She said as she leaned in to sign them.

"Can I go?", I asked. I didn't want to be in there a second longer. He nodded and I struggled out of my mom's hold and then I was out.

When I went out, I saw that Alice was waiting inside the office. I found it ironic that she was sitting on the same chair as the first day of school when her and I were waiting for Mrs. Parker to get our class schedule. That day felt like years ago. As soon as she saw me she got up and came toward me.

"Anna!", Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around me, which caught me a little off guard. "You're alright!"

"Yes, I'm alright.", I chuckled as I hugged her back. It made me all warm and fuzzy inside that she cared that much.

"Good.", She said as she let me go. "That means I can do this.", Before I could react, she sternly punched me where in the same spot Abby had hit me earlier. "And that's for being an idiot and not answering your damn texts."

"Easy!", I said as I winced at the renewed pain. "I didn't go completely unscratched."

"I'm sorry, not sorry that I just hurt you.", Alice with a smug expression.

"Well fuck you then.", I said to her with a smirk.

"Fuck you too sis.", She said smiling. "So where's Mom?"

"In Mr. Woods office, she had to sign some papers.", I answered.

"So is it true that Elsa totally kicked Abby's butt?", She asked a little to excited.

"She-", I stopped when the door opposite to us opened and a certain platinum blonde walked in. I shared at her she walked across the room. When she passed me, her icy eyes were on me for a fraction of a second, before turning their attention back to the front of her. Once she was through the other door for a couple seconds Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to her.

"What was that?!", She practically demanded.

"What do you mean?", I asked uncertainly.

"She looked at you.", She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well duh. It's kind of my fault she fought Abby and is getting suspended for it.", I told her.

"Was she that bad?", Alice asked curiously.

"Let's just say Abby's got some broken bones and leave it at that.", I wasn't in the mood to go into detail of what had happened in the locker room again. Alice chuckled, but then her eyes widen when she saw that I wasn't kidding. Before she could say anything, Mom came through the door.

"Alright let's go girls.", She said and we left the building to the parking lot. My mom's black car was parked closer to the entrance. I turned to Alice and gestured to Mom's car with my eyes. She gave me a questioning look, but then nodded in agreement anyway, just like I knew she would. She headed toward the passenger side of the black car, while I headed to my own, but then stopped.

"Mom, I need to go get my book.", I said a little too quickly. If she was looking at me, she would have seen I was lying, but thankfully she was searching her bag for the keys.

"Alright, we're gonna go. Just catch up.", She replied and I screamed in joy on the inside. Alice shot me a knowing smirk.

I headed inside the building. Instead of going to the hallway where the lockers were, I turned in the direction of the office. It was empty saved for the secretary. Then I headed toward the door that Elsa had gone through earlier. It led me to a small hallway that had like five doors. I didn't know which one would be the one that Elsa went to.

I decided to read the names of the doors. Four of the doors had the names of councilors. The fifth one read _Nurse's Office_. I was about to knock when I stopped midair. I honestly felt stupid for doing this, but I needed to talk to Elsa. I took a deep breath and reached for the handle instead. I opened it to find the lights out since it was empty. The silence that met me convinced me farther that no one was in there at all.

"Looking for someone?", A female voice behind me said that made me jump. She was wearing a white dress shirt over her black skirt and her curly black hair was tied up in a bun behind her head. She also had glasses with swirly patterns on the sides. Her tag read _Nurse Connors._

"No!", I replied and face palmed my myself. "I mean yes, yes I am. I'm looking for Elsa Macbeth. And I thought that she was in here."

"She just left about minute ago.", She informed me.

"Oh okay, I guess I'll be going then.", I said nervously and started walking away. I stopped when the curiosity got the best of me. "Um Ms. Connors?"

"Yes?", She asked as she was about to head inside her office.

"What was Elsa doing in there?", I asked. Elsa wasn't hurt, so I saw no reason for her to need to see her. Unless those rumors of her needing to take those pills were true.

Ms. Connors shot me a knowing look. "Can't say. It's between her and I."

"Oh, okay.", I knew it was a long shot, but worth a try right? I excused myself and left. I headed to my locker because I really did need to get my book. Once I had in my hand I headed toward the exit.

Outside, I came face to face with her. She was standing right in front of me unmoving. It was almost as if she was expecting me. She had her dark blue backpack on and on one hand she was carrying her skateboard, while the other held her phone and earphones.

I wanted to move aside, but I couldn't. I needed to get this out of the way, so I looked into her icy blue eyes and asked the question that's been haunting me for nearly a week, and even more so after what happened in the locker room. "Why?"

She didn't answer, her expression not giving any hints. Her blue eyes looking at me, but I felt like she wasn't really there for some reason.

"You had the power to stop her anytime you wanted, yet you didn't. Why is that?", I hoped that I didn't sound upset, even though I kind of was. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Elsa allowed Abby to do all that stuff to her on purpose. It didn't make sense.

She shrugged, not really caring. How could she just make this like it was no big deal. This was a huge deal. Maybe I was making mountains out of molehills here, but I just needed to know.

I scoffed and pointed at the 19 on her black jacket. "You have issues.", I said angrily. I didn't know why I was mad at her. It wasn't my business anyway, but I couldn't help it. I nearly got my ass kicked today because she _chose_ to let Abby bully her. I walked past her toward my car, not waiting her to answer. She never talks anyway.

"I know.", I heard the soft voice behind me. I nearly tripped since it caught me completely off guard.

"Wait what?", I turned around to face her. She turned to face me as well. She opened her mouth to speak again, but then thought better of it and closed it to my disappointment. My teal eyes met hers and I held her gaze. Her face was so sincere, and nice. It quickly made me feet guilty for getting mad at her. She did come to my rescue after all. I didn't tell her to come help me, but she did anyway because she wanted to. Sure, she was little too violent and all, but it kind of was for the right reasons. I mean, Abby had a freaking _switchblade_ in her hand, ready for some stabbing and cutting. And I think Abby learned her lesson about messing with people and probably wouldn't do it again. Elsa had just put an end to the torment of Abby's future victims. In a weird messed up way, she practically cured Abby of her stupidity.

As suddenly as it happened, Elsa blinked and turned away. She must have realized as well as I that we had been standing here staring at each other for almost a minute. She shrugged and threw her skateboard on the ground.

"Elsa wait!", I called her out, but the cool girl ignored me and hopped on her board. I wanted to yell at her and tell her to stop, but instead, I sighed and watched her as she quickly picked up speed and got smaller with the distance.

I forced my eyes to turned away from Elsa and headed to my car. But Elsa wouldn't get out of my head. The girl who I thought hated the world saved me. She was cold and heartless in the way she handled it, but her intentions were good. Adding that in, I just didn't understand her and I had no idea who Elsa was. She was always hiding her face behind those dark shades, hiding her touch with those gloves, hiding her voice whenever she could with closed lips. She talks to no one and even refuses to listen to others with those earphones of hers.

As I started the car and drove out of school, I tried to push her out of my head, but began thinking more about that quiet blonde loner even more. And even more so about my new questions about her. _Elsa was a strange one alright._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day! And thank you to all who are following, favoriting, reviewing, and reading. You're all awesome and I love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Say Hey, goodbye yesterday._

_Well, if life don't go your way_

_Maybe it's time to take a break."_

_One way Ticket -Carrie Underwood_

* * *

><p>I looked down when I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my jeans and took it out. It was a text from Steve.<p>

_Be outside in five minutes_

I smiled at it. I was glad to see that Abby's stupidity didn't interfere with the plans I had with my friends. After they found out what happened, they wanted to cancel and that touched my heart. But I couldn't do that to them. Besides, I needed a good distraction and I had hours to kill. Marshall had made it a rule that we wouldn't bring up school or any issues for the night, which was an awesome idea. And it was a good thing too because Elsa wouldn't get out my head. Hopefully I would be able to clear my head and maybe stop thinking about the blonde. I replied back to Steve.

_Okay_

The school game wouldn't start for another hour or so, but Marshall wanted to go early to get a good parking spot and also for decent seats as well. I had spent most of the afternoon answering my mom's various questions. When that was over, thank goodness, I had gone to my room to find something to watch on TV.

Of course that was over when Alice came in with her stupid video game. I honestly didn't see what was so great about it. Well scratch that, the graphics look amazing and the storyline was awesome and beautiful, I've even gotten emotional a couple times. So now here I was. Lying on my bed and watching my sister play. I made fun of her every time she got killed because it's freaking hilarious. I just can't help it.

After being on my bed a long time, I finally get up. "So are you gonna come or not?", I asked her. She was lying on her stomach on my bed with her legs in the air.

"Nah, I'm busy.", She replied as the girl in the screen chased a deer.

I stared at her in disbelief, "You're obsessed with that game.", I said to her. My sister was a total geek sometimes.

"Am not.", She said, not looking away from the TV. "I can stop whenever I want."

"Stop right now then.", I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Do you have any idea how hard I've worked to get here!", She exclaimed a little too loudly. "This is really getting good. Besides why on Earth would I stop right now?"

"Because I'm about to leave and I don't trust you in my room all alone.", I said as I opened the small doors to the closet.

"Anna, it's not like I snoop around your room and try on your clothes while you're away.", Her eyes were still fixed on the screen.

"Oh yeah?", I said sarcastically. "What about that one time last year?"

"It was one time.", She defended herself with a red face. "Get over it."

"And just the other day when you borrowed my shirt without asking?", I listed it to her.

"You told me yourself you didn't like it.", She tried to reason.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to wear it.", I said crossing my arms.

"You're just jealous that it looks a lot better on me.", She said with a smirk on her face.

"I should really convince Mom to get you your own TV.", I told her as I took out my green jacket. "Maybe then you won't spend so much time in here."

"Do that and I will love you forever. But I don't think that will work since we've always shared a room together.", She said. "Breaking that lifelong habit is pretty hard."

"So what you're saying, is that I can't get you out of here?", I asked for clarification.

"Pretty much.", She said with a smug expression.

"And why is it that I'm a little okay with that?", I asked playfully.

"Because I'm such an awesome person to have around, duh.", She said confidently and I rolled my eyes at her.

She groaned when her character got hurt and died by the looks of it. "I blame you.", She accused.

"I'm not that distracting.", I huffed as I slipped the green jacket on. "Why don't you go to the living room?"

"Because Mom is there watching something.", She said and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh right, I forgot. Silly me.", I said sarcastically. "Little Alice doesn't want Mother to that the game is too violent for her."

"Shut up.", She mumbled as her hands pressed the buttons tightly. It was miracle that she hadn't already broken them. "So I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, I guess.", I said to her.

She paused her game and turned to me, her face serious. "Be careful alright."

I smirked. "I was born careful!"

"That's not what happened today.", Her voice was quiet.

For some reason, I still didn't seem to realized how freaked out Alice was by all of this. Maybe I was just slower than usual today. "I'll be careful. Besides Marshall and Steve will be there."

"Yeah I guess.", She said and then smiled. "Wanna make a bet?"

"I don't know.", I said uncertainly.

"Why, are you too chicken?", Alice teased.

"No, I'm being smart.", I said. "But you know what, sure, let's do it. I bet you twenty that we'll win."

"You're on.", Alice said confidently and we shook hands.

"When I come back, you better be ready with my money.", I said to her.

"When you come back, you better not have spend my money.", She resorted and turned back to her game.

I chuckled at her serious voice. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Alright. Bye then.", She told me. "By the way, I promise I won't go through your dairy."

"Thank you so much for deciding not to go through my junk.", I said in mock gratitude and left to her to continue her activity. Down in the living room, I met my mom who was sitting on the couch going through her laptop. The TV was on with the news people talking about the sudden cold wind that was coming into town.

"I'm gonna go now.", I said to her as headed to the door. "They'll be here any minute."

"You have your cellphone?", She asked while looking at me with her hazel eyes.

I took it out of my back pocket. "Yes I do."

"My number as well as everyone's else?", She asked.

I showed her my contacts. "Yup. And in my head too."

"Money?", She asked.

I took out the Jackson out of my right pocket. "Checked."

"You know your way home?", She asked.

"You bet.", I said proudly.

"Okay.", She looked a little relieved that I did. I know we were still kind of new to town and all, but I have been driving myself to and from school. "If something, anything, happens at all, please call me alright."

"It's just a game.", I said and she suddenly gave me a sharp look. "I promise to call and not keep secrets.", I opened the front door to head out. "Later Mom!"

"Bye hon.", She smiled with worried eyes. "And be careful!", She added as I went out.

"I will!", I said as I closed the door. I couldn't help but smile like a total dork right now. It was a miracle that she was letting me go out at all with the whole fight thing in the locker room. She was still pretty worried that I had almost gotten hurt and was pretty upset that I didn't tell her what was happening.

I knew she didn't want me to go out tonight, but she still trusted me enough to let me go. My mom can be crazy protective of me, but she knew where the line was and that was one of the many things I loved about her. I sat on the chair on the porch and waited for my ride to arrive.

A minute later, a gray mini van came around the corner at full speed. I had no idea how it managed to turn the corner that fast without flipping over. Another interesting thing about it was the music. It was so damn loud, I could feel the vibrations of it on my entire body. Even made my teeth shatter, like I was at a club or something. Suddenly, it stopped in front of my house and the black passenger window rolled down, releasing the music monster at me.

Steve's smiling face popped out of the window. "Hop in, Anna!", He yelled over Marshall's 80's music. Steve was excited because he was a huge football fan.

I approach the loud van cautiously. I'm gonna be honest here and say that I was kind of having second thoughts here, mostly because of Marshall's driving. "Is it safe?", I asked like an idiot without thinking.

"It's totally safe!", Steve yelled with a goofy grin. Marshall who was the one driving, turned the music down and leaned in toward Steve to see me.

"Don't worry Anna.", She said loudly. "I'm safe driver."

"That's debatable.", Steve chuckled.

"Don't pay any attention to him.", Marshall playfully punched Steve on his arm. "I'm an excellent driver!", She said proudly. I highly doubted that, but I'll just take her word for it.

"Alright.", I shrugged and slid the door open. The inside was as messy as my room, but whatever, I wasn't a clean freak.

"Of course...", Marshall trailed off uncertainly as I closed the door behind me. "My instructor probably just said that to get me out of his life forever."

"Wait what?!", I said surprise as I heard the door automatically locked.

"I mean, the poor old guy nearly had a stoke on my third try.", Marshall said to herself, completely oblivious to me trying to unlock the door so I could open it and get out. "Oh well, the past is in the past.", She shrugged to herself.

"Anna, I highly recommend you buckle up.", Steve said warningly. Just then, Marshall suddenly stepped on the gas pedal, the van jerking forward. The force of that pushed me hard against my seat. _Shit_, I thought with wide eyes as I saw the stop sign that was head and the fact that Marshall wasn't slowing down at all.

I really didn't want to go flying out the windshield like a test dummy, so I started feeling around for the seat-belt in the mess. _Seriously, where is it?!_ Then I felt the cold metal on my fingertips and grabbed it. _Thank god_. I struggled with my seat-belt when she suddenly made a sudden turn to the right, the force pushing me toward the left, hard against the wall of the van.

"Ow.", I grunted at the pain on my shoulder.

"Oh Anna.", Marshall said suddenly. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but my-", She was cut short when small hands grabbed me from behind.

"Ah!", I screamed as I flinched away, resulting me lying now on the floor of the van with no doubt in my mind that Marshall was breaking the speed limit. I looked over to see a little boy laughing at my expense. He had jet black hair, just like Marshall. He was a little pale, but not too much, and had light blue eyes, unlike his older sister's gray ones. He was also like the cute little boy version of Marshall. I wanted to be mad at him for scaring me, but he was too adorable and the fact that he was grinning widely with his buck teeth didn't help.

"Marshall's little brother is tagging along.", Steve explained as he checked his phone for something.

"Mom and Dad are going out tonight and didn't want to leave the little devil alone, so I'm playing babysitter tonight.", Marshall explained as she looked over at us through the mirror. "Hope you don't mind."

"I don't.", I said as I got up and sat on my seat.

"Hi, I'm Olaf!", He waved his hand.

"Hi, I'm Anna.", I awkwardly said to him.

"Sorry for scaring you.", He apologized. "You're not scared of me now, are you?"

"No I'm not.", I said and smiled to reassure him. "You're kind of cute actually."

"Thank you! You're cute too.", He said cheerfully.

I chuckled. "Thank you.", Then I remembered that Marshall was still breaking speed limits here and there was another intersection up ahead. This made me nervous and I fiddled with my seat-belt on yet again. _Damn it_.

"I'll help you.", Olaf said innocently as he hopped over the seat.

"Olaf, stop stepping on the seats.", Marshall scolded her brother and I chuckled when I saw his little face turn pink, but he was still smiling. "And put your seat-belt while you're at it. I don't need another child endangerment talk with Dad."

"Okay Marshmallow!", He said happily as he sat next to me. Steve and I burst out laughing at Olaf's adorable nickname for her.

"Marshmallow?", I snickered at Marshall's red face.

"Shut up.", She mumbled as she stopped at a red light.

"Hey Olaf?", Steve called the little boy.

"Yes Captain?", He said cheerfully.

"Tell me why you call Marshall that.", Steve said with a wicked grin and Marshall groaned in annoyance and glared at Steve.

"I swear to god Steve, you're asking for it.", She said angrily.

"What you say?", The small boy asked.

"Nothing.", Marshall said quickly, but gave a knowing glare to Steve.

"So what's the story Olaf?", Steve said despite Marshall's stormy gray eyes.

"When we were little, uh littler.", Olaf said as he counted his fingers. "Marshall had to dress up a like president, so she told Mom to buy her marshmallows. Then my big sister went the microwave and melted them.", Olaf paused when Marshall turned the music up so I wouldn't hear it.

Steve, being evil tonight, turned it down and urged Olaf to continue his sister's embarrassing story.

Olaf smiled and keep going. "Anyway she put it all over her hair because she wanted it white like the president in the picture."

I chuckled at the thought of Marshall like that."Then what happened.", I asked curiously and Olaf seemed to love the attention.

"So then our mom came and saw the big mess that she had made. It was all over the floor and microwave wouldn't work anymore.", The kid said. "And Marshall was all big and scary, almost like the monster in the closet I thought that used to live there.", The ten year old spread his arms above his head and roared. "She was the big bad marshmallow monster!"

Steve and I laughed the funny face the kid made. _Oh my god_. This was freaking hilarious. And Marshall's beet red face was helping at all. By the time we had calmed down, my cheeks hurted from laughing too much and my eyes were a bit blurry with tears.

"Oh there's more!", Olaf say excitedly.

"Hey God?", Marshall said to the ceiling of the van. "Can you me a favor and strike me down right now.", Marshall said with pleading eyes. I felt bad her, almost made me want to tell Olaf to stop. Almost.

"Well, they couldn't get the stuff out of her hair, so they had to cut it all off.", He said.

"All of it?", I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, she really was a marshmallow after that.", Olaf said and I felt bad for my friend, so I tried hard not to laugh anymore. But it was impossible. "It was cool that my hair was longer than hers for once."

"Um Olaf?", Marshall said casually. I could feel the anger radiating off of her.

"Yeah?", He asked, completely oblivious to Marshall's anger.

"Remember that little talk about things you say and shouldn't say about me to others?", She asked slowly.

"Yeah, why?", He asked curiously.

"Because all the things you just said fall under that category.", She answered.

"Yeah, why?", The little boy asked and Marshall's expression turned hard. "Marshall, are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine.", Marshall said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you're perfect.", Olaf said happily and his sister face-palmed herself at his little innocence. Steve and I chuckled at this sight. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I think I saw Marshall's left eyebrow twitch.

"You alright Marshmallow?", Steve teased and Marshall punched him in the gut. He hunched over his seat and moaned in pain._ Ouch_. She smiled brightly at that.

"Hey Olaf, guess what?", Marshall asked suddenly, while looking at me. _Oh no, what is she planning?_

"What?", The boy asked excitedly.

"Anna has a sister and she knows stories about her.", She said with an evil smile. I think I knew where this was going, unfortunately.

"Wow really!", He jumped in his seat a little and then turned to me. "Can I meet your sister, Anna?"

"No, sorry, she uh...hates people. Yeah that's it, she hates people.", I said nervously. "And she's really mean too, you wouldn't want to meet her at all."

"It's okay, I like all kinds of people.", Olaf said grinning.

"Trust me, Alice is really really mean.", I think that a miracle was an order right about now.

"Her name is Alice?", Olaf asked. "I don't know anyone named Alice, I want to meet her even more now."

"Uh, maybe someday.", I said to him. It wasn't a direct answer, but hopefully he would stop now.

"Okay.", The boy seemed satisfied. "Marshmallow, can you turn the music up?"

"Music for Olaf coming right up.", Marshall said happily while giving me a knowing smirk through the mirror. I gulped. I hoped that Alice had half a mind not share my embarrassing childhood stories, but I knew my sister. She wouldn't passed the chance. I was so dead.

* * *

><p>Once we were in, we made over way to the student section. I could see Kristoff in his football gear warming up with the others. His jersey was white with all the print in forest green. The short had his surname Bjordman and his number which was 27. The pants were a matching forest green and the shoes were black.<p>

On the other side, the rival team was warming up as well. Their uniform looked fairly the same as our school. But instead of forest green, they were in navy blue. They were kind of scary looking, since they were all huge, even from far away. Just I shrugged it off. I needed to keep a positive attitude toward this, even though it wouldn't make a difference.

The four of us just talked until the game started. It got full really fast. We also painted our faces green with the stuff that Steve gave us. It was itchy as it dried, but then it stopped. The game was pretty awesome and loud.

The band people were on the bleachers right next to us. They played something for every little thing that happened. If someone fell, they had a tune for it. If they kicked the ball, another tune. But it was fine, expect for one thing. And they were known as the drummers, they got my nerves. I honestly didn't have a problem with them, but they were a little too loud. But I think it was because I was literally a couple feet away from them. I think my ears popped every time they did their thing. Hopefully I won't suffer hearing lost later.

By the time halftime started, the sun had gone down and it would have been pitch black if not for the beams lights that were lighting up the place. We were losing, but it wasn't hopeless. They were only ahead by one. I wanted to stay for the halftime show, but I really had to hit the lady's room. Shouldn't have drank those two cans of soda.

The only way to exit the bleachers was to go all the way to the top and use the stairs that were there because the exits on the bottom were blocked. Once I got to the top, I found it amazing. When we got to the giant stadium, I didn't get the chance to take it all in, but now I did. I could see everything and anything. It also really put everything into perspective. Like the pine trees that surround the whole place and all the people that showed up, it was nearly full. I stayed there a for a moment to take in the sight. The lights, the cheering, and the cool summer air. It was all very nice and it all felt so right.

When I got that out of my system, I looked to where the restrooms were. When I found them, I frowned in annoyance. There was a huge line. Never mind that, a line sounded too civilized for what I was seeing. It was more of a giant crowd. I bet I could easily spent a half-hour just waiting there. Instead of heading there, I turned around to look at the field. Might as will watch from here and then go to the restrooms when it's over. Hopefully there would be less people by then.

I saw that it was fill with the cheerleaders of the other school, all wearing navy blue and white. Steve had mentioned earlier that the schools switched halftime performances every year. Last year, the cheerleaders from Arendelle South High were the ones on the field. And now it was them. I settled on leaning against the railing to watch.

_Time to see what routine they were do_, I thought to myself. Some were facing this side while some some faced the opposite way so that everyone will enjoy the show, I guess. Maybe it was just me, but their outfits seemed a little too revealing. All those long smooth legs and arms. And the butts, I could practically see them from all the way up here. I thought it was a little too much, honestly. They were taking weird poses as well. It was weird, because it looked very familiar. Too familiar actually but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Give it up for the Arendelle High Varsity Cheerleaders!", The announcements said. Music then started playing loudly for everyone to hear.

"My anaconda don't!", The speakers sang. _The fuck?!_ My eyes widen at the sight of the 'dance' they were doing. _Is this even legal?_ "My anaconda don't want none unless you've buns hon!"

My face got hot as I watched on, my eyes dazed in what was happening. I looked over at where my friends were. Steve seemed to be enjoying himself, a little too much, judging by the way his mouth was half opened.

Marshall, on the other hand, was shaking her head in disapproval with furious eyes as she covered Olaf's eyes with her hands. Olaf struggled against her, but she wasn't letting up. I guess I would be doing the same if I had an innocent ten year old brother. I don't think I even wanted Alice to see teenage girls shaking their asses for everyone.

Taking my eyes off of them was, for some reason, harder than it should have been. It was just plain hard not to look. _Weird_, I thought to when I finally managed to look away, I decided to just go waste my time in the restroom for the next half-hour. I was feeling weird just standing here watching this um performance. It was even making my stomach turn a little. As I headed there, I saw a guy running to the empty parking lot. I felt my face get hot when I noticed that he had hand pressed tightly against his crotch. Apparently he was enjoying the cheerleaders a little too much. Poor guy.

After forever when I was finally out, I checked my phone as I walked back. My sister had sent a text asking for the score so far. I was about to text back when I bumped into someone. "Sorry.", I mumbled as I tried to move to the side, however, he moved with me. I moved the other way and he purposely blocked my way. Seeing how this guy wanted my attention, I looked up from my phone and I think my heart stopped for a moment.

He was freaking hot! He had dark auburn hair that was smoothly combed back, along with sideburns. It was kind of weird to see those in this century, but they looked good on him with his facial structure. He was way taller than me and I could almost see his muscular chest under his black T-shirt. He reminded me those ancient Greek statues because this guy was a piece of art. And then there was his gorgeous face and his bright green eyes that sealed the deal. Just him gazing at me made my stomach do a million somersaults.

"H- hi hi", I stuttered and mentally face-palmed my forehead. _Really Anna?!_

"Hi there.", He flashed a smile with a perfect set of white teeth. "Sorry I bumped into you."

"No no no no", I said quickly. "It was all my fault. I wa- wasn't looking where I was going.", I cleared my throat after this.

"It's alright. Wanna walk back?", He asked like a gentlemen.

Not trusting my mouth to not say something stupid and my voice to to not not crack, I simply nodded. He smiled and we walked back to the bleachers together.

"I couldn't help but noticed that you're rooting for Arendelle South High.", He commented.

"I am.", I smiled when I noticed that I didn't stumble on my words. "I just moved here over the summer and now I go there."

"Interesting.", He commented.

"How?", I asked.

"I go there as well, but I've missed the first two weeks since I just got here this afternoon.", He explained.

"Where did you go?", I asked before I could stop myself. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Completely your choice. I mean if you do want to tell me, then fire away, but if you don't want to...I'll shut up now.", I looked away, my face beet red. It was normal for me to word vomit, but I hadn't done that in forever. Why now of all times? _Because there's a hot guy talking to you_, the other side of my head told me.

He laughed. "It's alright. I find it cute."

I chuckled nervously. "Um thank you?"

"My parents sent me away to my grandparents' place in Europe.", He said. "It's a beautiful place over there."

"I can imagine.", I commended.

"You should go there if you ever get the chance.", He said smiling. He opened his mouth to say something more, but then a phone started ringing loud. He gave me genuine apologetic look. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

"It's alright.", I said quickly. "I guess I'll see you around."

"I'll see you around as well.", He said. He turned halfway and then faced me again. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, um it's Anna Anderson.", I answered.

"That name is almost as beautiful as you.", He said and I blushed even more. "I'm Hans West, by the way.", He informed me. He playfully poked the tip of my nose with his index finger. "And I will see you around."

As he disappeared into the crowd, I couldn't help but stare like a total dork. I kept wondering if he liked me. He did tell me he would see me around, didn't he? But then, what if he was just trying to let me down easy and be nice and really didn't mean any of that? I decided to just stop and not worry about it and just go enjoy the game. I mean that was the purpose of coming here, to clear my head. But something kept lingering in the back of my head. Hans West. _Why does that sound familiar?_ I decided to push that question away. If it's important, I'll remember.

My friends were standing where I had left them. Except now Steve was holding Olaf in his arms, the boy's head resting on his shoulder. He appeared to be sleeping. Marshall had her phone in her ear, while her free hand was covering her other ear to block out the sounds. I think she was trying to contact her parents.

"Hey guys!", I greeted them. "I'm back."

Marshall smiled at me when I got back to them. "Someone took their sweet time."

"What?!", I said playfully. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You nearly missed the whole third quarter.", Steve informed me as he moved the boy's head to his other shoulder. "Kristoff knocked several guys down."

"You should have seen that monster of a line.", I informed. Marshall seemed to understand, but Steve looked at me skeptically. "It's true.", I said to him.

"Sure it is.", He smirked. "When I go, it goes faster."

"That's because you're a guy.", I reasoned.

"What's that supposed to mean?", He asked as he narrowed his brown eyes behind his glasses.

"Guys have it too easy. Girls have to go in, drop their pants, and sit on the toilet.", I informed him. "All you have to do is stand there and let nature take it's course."

"Look at Anna, telling the Captain off.", Marshall said laughing.

"It's not as easy as it sounds especially when the urinals are all out in the open for everyone to see you.", Steve said. His face was red through his tanned face.

"I won't argue with that logic.", I said to him.

He was about to say something back when Marshall cut him short. "Alright you two, that's enough. Let's just enjoy Kristoff getting knocked down every twenty seconds."

"Fine.", Steve grunted and pouted as he held Olaf close to him. "It's just you and me against the girls, buddy."

Then an alarm sound suddenly went off. It was a miracle we didn't miss it, due to all the noise around us.

"My turn.", Marshall said as she reached for her little brother. They carefully and slowly exchanged the sleeping boy without waking him up.

"So are you guys taking turns or something?", I asked curiously.

"Yeah, the little devil can never sit through a full game.", Marshall said in an annoyed tone that didn't matched the adoring smile she was giving her brother. "Good thing he's small for his age, or this would be a much harder task."

"By the way Anna", Steve said to me as he checked his watch. "Your shift starts in approximately twenty minutes."

"Think you can handle it Anna?", Marshall asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Excuse me ma'am.", I said playfully. "But I can handle anything."

"We'll see them.", She said smiling. "But please don't drop my brother.", She added in a half serious tone and I laughed.

We continued to watch the game. I think I winced every time Kristoff was knocked down by the guy that was bigger than him. But thankfully he didn't get hurt at all. Not only was Kristoff a great player but he was also very nice about it. Like he would help the guys of the opposite team up when he could. I knew he wasn't doing that to appear great to the audience, because I knew him and he really was a great guy. He makes conceited comments every now and then when the time calls for it, but he's never dead serious about them. In short Kristoff was an awesome person to have as a friend and the team was lucky to have him.

In the end, we were the winners and the crowd on our side went wild. I was sure that I now had some sort of permanent ear damage because there was a faint buzzing noise on the inside of both my ears. Somehow during the game, someone managed to distribute confetti to everyone on the bleachers. Long story short, it looked like it was snowing here. And the confetti covered me and everyone around from head to toe. I even had it on the inside of my clothes. During the chaos, someone behind me, I couldn't see who, grabbed my shirt by the neck and poured the confetti in. It was very uncomfortable as it tickled down my sensitive back.

Olaf, who I had been holding, woke up with all the commotion. At least now I didn't have to hold him, which I didn't mind too much, since he was really light. He was excited to hear that we had won and wouldn't stop jumping up and now. He had picked up confetti from the ground and was playfully throwing it at Marshall, trying to make her black hair appear white with confetti. When he saw me laughing, he threw some at me. After a lot of cheering and yelling, the four of us went down to see Kristoff.

"There's my little cheering squad!", Kristoff said happily when he saw us approaching him. He looked very fine considering all the times he was knocked down. His head was bathed in sweat, and was also in dirt patches here and there. Some parts of his shirt were green from being scraped against the grass so many times.

"And there our little blondie.", Marshall said in a teasing tone and we all laughed. "Glad to see you didn't go for a nap this time."

Kristoff laughed. "Someone's not ever gonna let that go, are they?"

"Kristopher!", Olaf yelled and charged at the blond.

"Hey there little man.", Kristoff scoped him up and put him over his muscular shoulder. "Came to see me win?"

"You bet!", The boy grinned widely. "Marshall take a picture."

"Alright. Selfie time.", Marshall said as she took out her phone and we all got together. "Or should I say Usie?"

"Nice work out there Kris.", Steve congratulated his best friend, once the group picture was taken.

"Thanks man.", Kristoff smiled. "Glad to see you didn't lose your nerd glasses this time around."

Steve laughed. "I took extra precautions this time."

"It shows.", Kristoff said smiling and then turned to me. "So how what did you think of your first game here, Anna?"

"It was really great and loud and awesome.", I said to him. "Good thing you won too because Alice now owes me twenty."

"You two had a bet?", Steve said in amusement.

"Yeah.", I said as I nervously scratched the back of my head. "It was a last minute sort of thing."

"I'm glad you had faith in us winning too.", Kristoff said and it immediately eased my nervousness.

"Yo Kris!", A teammate came and slapped Kristoff on the shoulders. "You coming to the victory party or what?"

"Not tonight Jason.", He declined.

"You're always bailing on us man, we need the whole team there!", The guy, Jason complained.

"I'm just tired. Sue me.", Kristoff shrugged. "Next time for sure."

"You better, or we're gonna kidnap you and force you to have a good time with us.", He said with serious eyes and turned to us. "If you guys are interested, you're welcome to come.", With that, he ran off to join the others.

Kristoff then turned to us. "I really am tired guys. If you want to go, I won't stop you."

"I want to go except I kind of have to go home.", Marshall's gray eyes gestured to her brother who was currently running toward a football. "You know...", Marshall started while looking at me up and down. "I just realized that we haven't partied with Anna."

"Wait what?", I asked confused.

"You're right.", Steve commented lost in thought. "How about we all go together sometime?"

"Love it.", Marshall smiled.. "You in Anna?"

"Um yeah okay.", I agreed. "Sounds fun."

"Great.", Marshall said. "We'll go to the next one."

I was about to speak when I felt my phone vibrate. It was a call from my mom. "Guys I gotta take this.", They all nodded in and I hurried to around to find a quiet spot. The closest one was the behind the restrooms. The irony.

"Hello?", I said once I had answered.

"Hey Anna.", My mother's voice said. "How's the game?"

"Oh, it was great.", I said smiling. "Our school won!"

"That's wonderful.", She said. "So um, are you coming home soon?"

I expected that. "Yeah, we're just wrapping everything up. I should be home soon."

"Okay.", I knew she was smiling on the other end. "Have a safe drive, okay."

"I will. Love you.", I said.

"Love you too hon, bye.", When she said that, I hung up. I turned around to head back when I saw someone I thought I wouldn't be seeing anymore. I think my heart might have skipped a beat or two.

She was standing right in front of me and I didn't know how to feel about this. Her right hand was covered in a neon green cast. However, this was nothing compared to the sight that was her face. Her nose was covered in some sort of wrapping. Good thing it covered her broken nose because the skin around it was a deep dark purple. I didn't even know that that shade excited on skin. Her left cheek also seemed a bit swollen and her eye was a bit dark as well. Her whole face looked super painful and uncomfortable as hell. Elsa really did a number on her. I almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"I come in peace.", Abby said quickly and held up her arms in surrender. She winced when her right hand went up, but that didn't stop her.

I wanted to just walk away right now, but I knew that I couldn't just do that. I crossed my arms over my chest and tried my best to not glare at her too much. "What do you want?", I said with a hard voice.

"It's about Elsa.", She said in a defeated tone.

This caught me off guard for two reasons. The first was that she wanted to talk about Elsa and not beat my ass and the second was that she was calling her by her name as opposed to 'Ice Queen'. "What about her?"

"Stay away from her.", She said in a fearful voice.

"Why?", I asked curiously. This honestly made no sense to me.

"There's something not right with that girl.", She said honestly.

"What do you mean by 'not right'?", I asked for clarification.

"I don't know what it is. Just that _something_ is not right. She's dangerous Anna.", She looked almost pleadingly. "She's a monster and you need to stay away."

"You're just saying that because she easily took you down.", I scoffed. "And why the hell do you care anyway?"

"There's some truth to that.", Abby admitted. "And I care because I owe you for stopping her from finishing me."

"Finishing you?", I remembered back to when Elsa had taken her glove off and was about to touch Abby with her bare hand. I chuckled at Abby's ridiculousness. "You think that she was gonna kill you with the touch of her hand?", I scoffed angrily. "Get real."

"I don't think, I _know_ so.", She said angrily. "That girl is a fucking sociopath! I'm still fucking shaking from those eyes of hers."

"A sociopath? That's ironic, coming from you.", It was really hard for me to stay level headed now. "And you think she was gonna kill you with her hand? Maybe you hit your head a little too hard.", I said angrily. "And why should I mean believe a word from your stupid mouth?"

"Because I'm trying to help you, you fucking idiot.", She nearly growled. "I wouldn't come near you if I wasn't so fucking sure of it."

"The hell you are. If there's anyone I need to stay away from, it's _you_.", I pointed to her chest. "So far, you've been the only danger around here and you brought a fucking knife!", I expected her to get physical or something, but she didn't. This might be crazy, but I think she looked a little regretful, but then it was gone.

"You know what? Fuck you.", She glared at me and started walking away, but not before saying something more. "By the way, I'm sorry and don't say I didn't warn you."

I stood there frozen in place as I watched her get out of my life for good this time. _Did she just apologized? Holy shit!_ Who is she and what has she done with real Abby? This was too strange for my brain to process. She's been wanting to hurt me all week, and now she's sorry? And she wants me to stay away from Elsa because she's dangerous? She wasn't dangerous. Okay, maybe she was a little. I've seen it with my own eyes, but she was prompted to do it.

Abby had really lost it if she thought Elsa would kill her. I honestly didn't see the blonde about to do that. But it did raised the question of what Elsa was going to do to Abby with her bare hand. I hadn't really thought about it. I just shrugged it off. Elsa was a weird person who did weird things. One of which included letting Abby make her life difficult. So far the only other question I had was where did Elsa learn to fight like that? The way she quickly moved, even the way she held Abby's blade, seemed perfect and flawless. Like she's had years of practice.

I sighed. Elsa, that strange girl. I think I wanted to talk to her, but I wasn't sure about it. I knew it was impossible for several reasons. The main one being that Elsa was a tightly closed book with maximum security. And getting past that was as easy as moving a mountain. But if Abby was right, then maybe I should stay away. But I was just too curious about the blonde now, so that probably wouldn't happen. My phone vibrated and I looked down to see Marshall's text.

_Meet us where we parked_

I walked to the parking lot, and as I did, I looked up at the night sky. There were many clouds, but the stars were still shining like there was no tomorrow. Today was an interesting day. Elsa had saved me from Abby and Abby had come to warn me about Elsa. Elsa had actually said a couple words, and Abby apologized to me. They were both very out of character. As I continued walking to the gray van and everything seemed to light up. Like a new light source was taking over. I looked up in time to see the clouds parting and letting the moon take the stage. It was a full moon. Maybe that explains it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've had this chapter ready for a couple days now. But I had an awful day that turned into an awful week, so I was unable to update. Gotta be in the right mind, you know. And I hope you enjoyed this one.**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Said I'll always be your friend,_

_Took an oath that I'm a stick it out til the end."_

_Umbrella -Rihanna_

* * *

><p><em>Alright Anna, you got this. Just ignore them<em>. I mentally prepared myself as I stepped out of my car. However as I walked to the building, I began to regret coming here at all. School hadn't even started, yet I was already getting weird looks from everyone that I passed. _Fucking assholes_. They could at least pretend they weren't talking about me, but they were making it fucking obvious. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to suffer through this today. Not too bad, just gotta make it til 3 pm and I'm golden.

"It's okay Anna.", Alice said cheerfully next to me. "Just pretend you're famous!", She said in her blue blouse while holding her coffee in her right hand.

I rolled my eyes as we passed a group of girls that were staring at me. I shot them a sharp look and they looked away. "That's right.", I mumbled as we entered the hallway. It was almost empty save for a few people just hanging out and waiting for class to begin.

"Stop being such a loser already.", She bumped me on the shoulder with her hand. "And it's not like anyone directly talking to you."

"Yeah, I guess it could be worse.", I said really thinking about it now. It could be worse. At least no one was taking my picture like when Abby was out to get me. Alice opened her mouth to say something when someone poked my shoulder from behind. I turned around to see that annoying kid from Chemistry. The short loud one.

Already knowing where this was going, I sighed and put on my fake smile. "Yes?"

"Is it true that Elsa brought a gun to school and threaten you with it?", Duke asked excitedly as he leaned in a little too close to my face.

"Um no.", I cleared my throat. I wondered who ran the rumor mill, so I could have a nice little 'chat' with them. "That's not what happened at all."

"Oh.", He seemed disappointed that my life wasn't in danger to that degree. "Well then is it true that you-"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?", An irritated voice said behind me and I smiled.

"Fucking bitch.", Duke murmured under his breath as he walked away with with slumped shoulders.

"What did you say?!", Marshall challenged and Duke flipped her off without turning around. Marshall was dressed in a long sleeve red and black plaid shirt and jeans that were folded at the bottom for being too long. Her black hair was pulled up in a side pony tail.

"Thanks Marshall.", I said gratefully.

"No problem. That stupid Duke is annoying as fuck.", She said as she leaned against the locker and glared at Duke as he went to bug some other girl.

"I'm gonna go now, so see you later.", Alice excused herself and began to distanced herself.

"Yeah, I'll see you later.", I said to her and then turned back to Marshall and looked at her curiously. "I couldn't help but noticed that Duke isn't particularly fond of you."

"You caught that huh?", She asked with amusement and I nodded. "He's just sour because I turned him down last year for Homecoming. Bastard was a total jerk about it."

"Wait that was last year?", I asked and she nodded. "And he's still not over-", I yelped loudly when I strong hands around my waist pull me into the air. I was about ready to smack my attacker, but stopped when I saw his blond hair. He laughed as he gently set me down.

"Calm down Anna, it's just me.", He said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "But man, dude, your face was priceless!"

"It's not funny.", I half-hearty glared at him. The big guy was wearing neon orange T-shirt and light blue jeans that were ripped at the knees.

"You're right, it's hilarious.", He grinned and I playfully punched him on the arm. "Ow, have mercy Anna!"

"Alright. You may live.", I said and smiled at him.

"Sweet!", He chuckled. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Just about how Duke hates Marshall for turning him down.", I informed him.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that.", Kristoff's chocolate brown eyes looked a little dazed as he went down memory lane. "That was harsh Marshall."

"What did she do exactly.", I asked him, much to Marshall's dismay.

"We don't need to know the details, you know.", Her gray eyes averted me and glared at Kristoff. "It's embarrassing enough already."

"Oh, you left the little details out huh?", He playfully nudged Marshal who slapped his arm away. "Well Anna, let Master Kristopher enlighten you."

Marshall groaned. "First Olaf, now you.", She wrinkled her nose at Kristoff. "Why don't we call Steve and tell him to join us?"

"Hey guys!", We all turned to Steve's loud voice as he came around the corner. The tall boy had a black T-shirt with the Superman logo in red and jean shorts. His hipster looking glasses shining against the light they reflected, with his brown hair as shaggy as ever, curling at its ends.

"Well speak of the devil.", Marshall mumbled in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, Captain Rogers!", Kristoff slapped him on his back when he was next to him.

"Hey Kristopher, Marshall, and Anna.", He greeted each of us with a smile. "So what's up?"

"Remember that one time last year when Marshall rejected the Duke?", Kristoff asked him.

"How can I forget.", Steve chuckled. "The little jerk wouldn't shut up about it."

Marshall chuckled. "Tell me about it."

"So what happened?", I asked. This was becoming increasingly interesting the more they talked about it.

"I'll tell it. So last year-", Steve was cut short when Kristoff pinned him against the locker and held his big hand over his mouth.

"Sorry Captain, but I'm telling it.", The football player said. Steve rolled his eyes behind his glasses, but nodded and Kristoff let him go. "So last year, we were all stupid juniors scrambling around to find dates to Homecoming and whatnot and Duke, he's had the biggest crush on our lady friend here since elementary-"

"He did not.", Marshall corrected him with a red face.

"Did too.", The blond interjected with a smug face. He gave Steve a knowing smirk and the other boy nodded.

"Marshall and Duke sitting in a tree.", They sang together. "K. I. S.-"

"Shut the fuck up with that damn song already.", Marshall said angrily and I laughed. From what I was gathering, this wasn't the first time they've teased her about it. "We're not in second grade anymore. We're freaking Seniors about to graduate next semester!"

"Jeez Marshall, don't remind us.", Steve said in mock hurt. "But alright, we'll save it for another day."

"As I was saying, Duke's been crushing on Marshall since forever, so last year, he kept asking her out on a romantic dates, and she rejected him always.", Kristoff while smirking at Marshall who made a puking face. "So then the little jerk thought that she might fall victim to peer pressure and say yes to him."

"Boy did that fail.", Steve chuckled. "It was an epic fail."

"I know.", Kristoff agreed and turned to me. "So during lunch, he got on the stage that's there, had a cheesy romantic music going on, and a bunch of losers bring flowers to her. Anyway, so she pretty much had to go on stage with him, and he's all like saying these trouble pick up lines-"

"Man that was terrible. I nearly wet my pants in laughter.", Steve chuckled at Marshall's face. Her red face matched her plaid shirt.

"Shut up.", She murmured to him.

"Oh and the best part was the fact that he was all dressed up in a fancy suit and everything.", Kristoff chuckled. "So she's right there on stage, trying hard not to vomit, and he's on his knees, holding her hand like in a marriage proposal sort of way. He then got a microphone, so that everyone could hear, and then he asks her if she'll go to Homecoming with him."

He paused and smirked at Marshall who sending him death glares. "So she said and I quote 'Duke Weaseltown, I will never ever go out with you. Not even if you were the last guy on the face of the Earth. I would rather live as a hermit than to be in the same room with you!'", He mimicked her voice and she punched him hard on the arm.

"Easy!", Kristoff rubbed the part of his arm that was now bight red.

"Ouch.", I chuckled at the statement that Marshall had made a year before. The funny thing was that I could very much imagine Marshall saying those things. "How he take it?"

"Well everyone thought that Marshall was a stuck up bitch until Duke snapped.", Steve snapped his fingers in front of my face. "He told her she's a total bitch and that he never liked her anyway. And many other rude, awful, and hurtful things.", Steve said. "Typical coward."

"And so I had a little 'chat' with him after school that same day.", Kristoff said happily. "And he apologized to Marshall to the next day 'cause nobody does that to our lady friend.", He smiled and put her neck. Marshall smiled half-hearty struggled out of his whole.

"A chat that resulted with him having a black eye.", Marshall smiled at the football player.

"So that's the end of it.", Steve said.

"Sounds like a lot drama.", I commented.

"You don't know the half of it.", Marshall said and pulled out of Kristoff's muscular arm. Her gray eyes looked up when the bell rang. "I'll see you guys later then.", She started walking away fast.

"Hey wait for me.", Steve quickly jogged to catch up to her.

When they went around the corner, Kristoff and I started walking toward the stair so we could get to our AP Lit. class. "Hey Anna?", He asked suddenly.

"Yeah?", I answered him as we turned the corner.

"Did you uh, by any chance, do your government homework?", He asked shyly as he twiddled his thumbs.

"What?", I said in mock surprise. "Kristopher didn't do his homework? Totally did not see that coming."

"I did most of it.", He pouted a bit as we went up the stairs. "I just skipped like three of them because I got stuck on them."

"I'll give it to you at the beginning of Gold's class, alright?", I told him and he smiled.

"Thank you so much Anna!", His voice was filled with gratefulness. "I owe you big time."

"Yeah, you're forever in my debt now.", I said as we entered the class.

Mr. Gold started class as soon as possible so I was able to avoid questions from the other students who were staring at me. I was grateful that they held their tongues.

"Alright class.", Mr. Gold said as we walked across the room from his desk to the whiteboard. "Today, is just a lecture and you are all to take notes."

With that, he started up a powerpoint and we had to take notes. It was on a discussion we were going to have later on The Scarlet Letter. Yay. I just loved discussions, not. I didn't have a problem with talking in front of others too much. I just had a problem with what to say exactly. I always managed to make a fool of myself. Especially since there's always that smartass who questions you or demands clarification, knowing full well you don't have it.

I checked the time on the clock that was in front of and classroom and sighed annoyance. We still had about forty minute left in here. Maybe it was just me, but time seemed to be slower than usual today. Maybe it was because of the fact that I didn't want to be here, but that was everyday, so it didn't count.

I glanced over to the seat next to me out of habit and I immediately knew why class was slow. _Oh, that's why_. The desk right next to me was vacant. She wasn't here and she wouldn't be here for a couple days. She probably wouldn't be here til next week, I didn't really know how the disciplinary system worked at this school. I felt guilty that she was suspended because it was my fault she had to fight Abby.

I wanted her to be here, that was one thing I knew for sure. I didn't know why I missed her. We never talked. I did try to talk her every now and then, but she never replied. She just pretends I'm not there, doesn't even so much as glance my way.

But despite all of that, I guess I just missed her presence because I had grown accustom to it. If she were here right now, she would be writing everything with that blue pen of hers in neat handwriting. And I would probably make a comment about how boring this was and she would say nothing.

And then we can't forget that number of hers. That 19 that she wears on all her clothes. The others were right when they said that she never failed to wear it. I wondered if it was on her pajamas as well. If it was that important to her, then she should might as well just tattoo it onto her skin. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if it was. I sometimes wondered why she wore it, but I didn't pander on it too much. It was none of my business, but it still had me wondering sometimes. I would ask her, but asking was a lost cause.

I rested my head my desk since it was hard to keep awake now. I seriously hoped that time went by faster in here because it was so boring. Maybe if I closed my eyes...

"Bang!"

I jumped up with a start in my seat. _Why am I sitting?_ I looked around to see that I was still in the classroom. _Damn_, I looked up to see Mr. Gold's irritated face and the textbook he just slammed on the desk right next to me.

"Miss Anderson?", His voice was angry, I could tell.

"Yeah?", I asked despite myself.

"I would appreciate it greatly if you do so kindly as to not sleep in my class.", He scolded with his hands behind his back.

"Sorry sir.", I said quietly.

"I understand that my lectures, nor the education you are receiving in this country for free don't interest you, judging by the way you're dozing off.", His dark eyes moved to another kid who was also on the verge of sleeping. "But just because Miss Macbeth isn't here for you to bother, it doesn't excuse this kind of behavior."

"Wait what?", I asked confused.

"Don't think I don't see the way you always bother her dearie.", He stated. My face grew hot at his comment and the fact that everyone was staring at me didn't help. I saw Kristoff trying his best not to laugh at me. _Jerk_.

"Sorry.", I wanted to argue, but I wasn't in the mood for more attention. I wasn't _that_ student.

He turned around to the others. "I do not tolerate sleepers.", He said sharply and loudly for everyone to hear. That one student that was about to doze off snapped right up. He then turned to me. "Seeing how this is your first offense to both me and this classroom, I'll let it pass. However, this will count as your first and final warning. Are we clear?"

"Crystal.", He was making me angry by making a big deal out of this. Anger might have been evident in my tone, but I wasn't sure. If it was, then he chose to ignore it.

He nodded and headed to the front of the classroom on his limp leg. "Anyone caught sleeping will suffer the consequences.", I mentally sighed. I wish he would let it go already. I fell asleep in class, it happens, I didn't see what the big deal was.

He started the boring lecture again. On the bright note, I managed to not doze off. The key was to not lay your head down. My head was filled with what he had said. It was his comment about me bothering Elsa. I don't bother her that much. Or did I? Now that I thought about it, maybe I did. But it wasn't my fault that his class was too boring. This was one of those classes where you need someone to talk too, or you'll go stir crazy. Besides Elsa, the only other person within range of where I sat was this guy, but he was always too busy on his phone.

I looked over at the clock and I still had like thirty minutes to go in here. I groaned. This is going to be a very long day.

* * *

><p>Walking to Calculus was the worst. It was worst than break actually. I got stopped by like three people, all rudely throwing rumors at me. They're so god damn annoying. I had thought that all the hype would have died by forth period, but I was fucking wrong. I could already imagine them later at lunch in the cafeteria. I sighed. <em>Just my luck<em>.

I walked into my math class and groaned. Normally I would sit in the desk that was by the corner, but since all the other students kept stopping me in the hallways, I came in late and someone had already taken it. The only other seat available was the one in front of Jack. _Great, just great_.

"Hi Anna.", Jack greeted me as I took my seat in front of him. Since the desks were facing each other, I had no excuse to not look up at him. I hadn't talked to him since he returned my notebook a million years ago.

"Jack.", I greeted him as I copied down the problems that Mrs. Pierce was writing down.

"Alright everyone", Everyone stopped talking when she spoke. "Today is an easy day. Just do this problems with your partner and that's it.", She paused for a moment. "If both you and your partner need help, ask you neighbors, or ask me."

The class got loud with everyone talking about topics that weren't Calculus related. I decided it was best to start working on my problems. The sooner I finish, the better.

"I heard about what happened last Friday.", His deep soft voice said. This brought my attention back to him.

"Which story did you hear?", I asked and looked up at him. "Did you hear the one where Elsa brought a gun to school, or the one where she beat Abby with a bat?"

"I heard the true-", He started, but I cut him short.

"Wait wait. Here's my favorite.", I said interrupted quickly. "How about the one where Elsa brought her own gang of thugs and released them to Abby and I?"

"Your stories are not appreciated.", He said with a hint of annoyance as he worked on his problem.

"Sorry. That was really bitchy of me.", I mumbled. "I'm just upset at all the shit people keep throwing at me."

"I understand.", Jack gave me a genuine smile. "Anyway, can you give me the real story then?"

"I thought you already heard the real story.", I pointed out.

"I did.", He agreed. "But I would like to hear it from someone who was actually there."

"Why don't you ask your sister Elsa then?", I sarcastically suggested.

"How do you know she's my sister?", He asked with his eyebrow raised. "I don't remember telling you that."

I shrugged. "People talk and it's kind of common knowledge."

"What did they tell you exactly?", Jack narrowed his beautiful eyes at me.

"Enough.", I said crossing my arms.

"Like...", He coaxed, while waving his hands at me.

"Oh nothing important.", I said as I looked back to the board. "Just a little something about how you hate her.", It took a lot to not glare at him. "Again, nothing important."

He huffed in annoyance. "And you believe them?", His tone was accusing.

"I don't know.", I said quietly. "But the way you stood up for her sure told me a lot about you."

His eyes got a little dark and the air around us seemed to tense. "I don't hate my sister, if that's what you're getting at."

I chuckled a little. "Why do I find that a little hard to believe?"

"Anna, just watching what Abby did to her made my blood boil.", Jack seemed to be telling the truth, but I didn't know what to believe from him. "But I couldn't do anything."

"Really?", I said a little more angry than intended. "What strong magical force was stopping you?"

"Elsa.", Jack said, his voice tired.

This confused me. "What do you mean?", I asked with all my anger forgotten, replaced with confusion.

"Elsa made me promise I wouldn't interfere should anything happens to her.", He informed.

"Wait, so you're telling me that she didn't want your help and you agreed to it?", I asked for clarification. _Why did this sound familiar?_

"In retrospect, I shouldn't have agreed to it.", He while looking at the board and quickly writing down the math problems. "But I didn't want to make her even more unhappy by interfering."

"Elsa would have been unhappy if you had helped her?", I couldn't believe what I was saying. But at the same time, I kind of did. A week ago, I made Alice do the same thing for me. But my reason behind it was that I didn't want my mom to worry about me, she had enough to worry about as it was. I wondered what was Elsa's reason.

"You can say that.", He shrugged.

"Why?", I asked him. Being her brother, he probably knew.

"I honestly don't know.", He sighed. "I know about as much as everyone else at this school. She doesn't talk much at home either. Kind of awkward sometimes."

"Oh.", I had forgotten to take in consideration how Elsa behaved at home. I can barely make it sitting next to her in class for almost an hour, but having to live with her? That's a new level of awkwardness right there.

"Can I ask you something?", Jack asked and I nodded. "Is that why you've been mad at me? Because you thought I was a shitty brother?"

I blushed at his truthful words. "Yeah, um sorry about that.", Denying it would have been even more embarrassing.

"Don't be. I've gotten that a couple times.", He flashed me a smile with his white teeth before his face turned serious again. "But seriously Anna, if you're ever mad at me, just keep it real and tell me what's up. Miscommunication is the surprisingly the source of many broken friendships."

I think I would have felt better if he had gotten mad at me. But instead he was being understanding and nice about it. It made me feel guilty and terrible inside. "I will."

"Good.", Jack said confidently. "We're friends then, right?"

"Yeah, we're friends.", I smiled at him. Again I felt terrible. I am such a bad judge of character.

"Anna, one more question.", He said uncertainly and I nodded. "It's about what happened last Friday."

"What is it?", I said while looking into his rich blue eyes that were identical to Elsa's. Too bad they were on him and not on the platinum blonde herself.

"Is it really true that she broke Abby's wrist with her hand?", He asked. "I'm just finding that a little hard to believe."

"It is actually.", I informed him. "She went all battle mode on her.", I cringed a little at that memory. "I don't suppose you know where she learned to fight like that?"

"Not really.", He shrugged. "Actually, never mind, I do. I remember Mom saying something about our biological father sending her to boot camp. So that's probably it."

"Why would he do that?", I asked. "Don't parents only sent their kids there if they're brats or something?"

"Yeah, but that's not it.", Jack said as he looked down at his paper. "He was in the military, so he signed her up as well."

"I guess that makes sense.", I said as I imagined Elsa in camouflage while in trench warfare. "I never took Elsa to be an army chick.", Maybe that explained why she was very physically fit.

"I know. It makes me feel guilty that mom kept me and not her.", Jacks said as he looked down. I felt bad for him. "And then there's the fact that I didn't even know about her."

"Wait, you didn't know about her?", I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I didn't know I had a sibling my whole life.", He admitted. "My mom just got a call from Child Services asking meet up with her. She was freaking out because she thought they were gonna take me away or something.", He paused as he thought about that memory. "But the meeting was about if she wanted to take in my twin since her name was on the papers and Elsa was still a minor."

"That must have taken a lot of explaining to do.", I can imagine Jack's face with surprise.

"Yeah she came home and asked Dad and I what we thought about having a new girl in the house.", His face then turned serious. "So for a second there I thought she was pregnant, though it's kind of impossible since she bare children anymore. But then she explained the whole I have a long lost twin I never knew about thing. Seemed like something out of a movie."

"That must have been a lot to take in.", I commented.

"It was, but we were really happy to have our family growing and I've always wanted a sister, so you can imagine my excitement.", Jack smiled. "But when she came, she wanted nothing to do with us, but then we caught on that that's just how she is.", Jack shrugged.

"I've noticed.", I agreed. "I have her for three classes and she's the same in all of them. I wonder why she's that way though."

"I've wondered the same thing.", He said with a serious face. "I've asked her, but she never talks. Her-", He stopped suddenly and cleared his throat. "Um _our_ biological dad probably knows since he pretty much raised her, but he's long gone now."

"She'll probably open up someday.", I gave him a warm smile and then I thought of something. "If not, then just use your twin telepathy."

"Twin telepathy.", He repeated with amusement. "Why didn't I think of that.?"

The bell then rang and I looked up in surprise. "Class went by faster than I expected."

"That's what happens went you actually enjoy it.", Jack smiled happily and then looked at me. "I also enjoyed it."

"Glad you enjoyed it.", I said as we left the math math class and headed to the cafeteria. Everyone that we passed me stared, but didn't say anything. Thank goodness. This was progress right here. Although it was chaotic in the hallways, we managed stay together and not get separated.

"Thank you.", He blurted out, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over us.

"For what?", I asked.

"For helping Elsa out.", He put his hand on my shoulder. "I really appreciate it."

"I got her suspended.", I reminded him. "That's hardly anything to be thanking me about."

"Elsa's not suspended.", Jack informed me.

"Wait what?", I said surprised. "But I thought...", I trailed off as I recalled my conservation with the principle.

Jack chuckled at my confusion. "She was, but Dad managed to get it revolted."

"Ah okay I see how it is.", I said playfully. "Elsa is above the law now."

"She is not.", He chuckled. "I mean it was self defense after all and Abby did bring a weapon."

"I guess you're right.", I said. "But if that's true, then why isn't she here today?"

"Doctor's appointment. She'll be back tomorrow.", Jack said casually.

That's something I didn't see be coming because Elsa looked fine last Friday. I wanted to ask why she was at the doctors, but it was none of my business and it wasn't exactly his information to share anyway. "Good to hear she'll be back tomorrow."

"I know.", He agreed. "Anyway, I need to head up to the library and get some things done. So I'll see you tomorrow.", He said and we parted ways. I smiled as I watched him leave.

I really did regret thinking he was a total asshole. From now on, I'll pass judgment myself and not let others influence me. They were wrong about Jack, so that meant they could also be wrong about others.

I thought that the same went for Elsa. Nobody knew her, not even her own brother and family. And because of that, everyone thinks of her to be a stuck up bitch. Even I thought that. Everyone would probably see her in a different light if they actually knew her for sure. She did save me from Abby, and that's something a stuck up bitch would never do. Elsa would be back tomorrow, so I'll try to get her to talk to me then. But it will be hard considering she wants nothing to do with me or anybody for that matter. But then again, she did talk quite a lot last Friday and she did come to me that same day after school before I left. Maybe there's hope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I should have mentioned this before, but Alice is an OC that I made up and is in no way related to Alice in Wonderland. So far there are only two characters here that are from other places. Try naming them, I dare you ;)**

**In other news *cough "Frozen Fever" *cough.**


	10. Chapter 10

"_Taken far from my safety, the picture is there._

_The memory won't escape me, but why should I care?"_

_Forgotten -Linkin Park_

* * *

><p>I was running up the stairs to to my first period the next day and I was like ten minutes late. Which, by the way, was not my fault. Stupid Alice wanted to go to fucking Starbucks. And because I'm a total idiot sometimes, I fucking agreed to it. Okay so maybe it was my fault for agreeing. I'll just embarrass my sister in front of her friends later. That will teach her a thing or two about controlling her coffee addiction.<p>

When I finally made it to the third floor, I stopped before opening the door. I fixed my hair that was a little windblown. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

As expected, everyone turned to the door to face me. Kristoff had a smirk on his face, a few shook their heads in disappointment, and but most just looked at me with curious eyes. And then I looked over to Mr. Gold's direction. _I'm so screwed_.

"Miss Anderson, so nice of you to join us.", He started to slowly clap with his hands. This made my face go hot.

"Sorry.", I said and started heading to my seat when he stopped me.

"Wait dearie.", He said with dark eyes. "I want you to stand in front of the class now."

I fought the urge to glare and did as he instructed. I went to the front of the class and tried my best to not make eye contract with anyone.

"Behold students, the latecomer!", Mr. Gold announced to everyone while dramatically gesturing at me. "They are a rare species in the AP program, but are very common in the regular classes. They are known for their inability to show up on time."

"Mr. Gold I-", I started, but stopped when he raise his hand.

"Now Miss Anderson, care to tell everyone your brilliant excuse for not showing up on time?", He said sarcastically. I clenched my jaw and shook my head in humiliation. "Well why not?"

"Don't have one.", I said to him while looking down on the floor beneath me. Maybe if I concentrate enough, I'll be able to disappear.

"What?!", He said in mock surprise._ Fucking asshole._ He was now really getting under my skin.

He shook his head. "You know what kind of students I hate in class Miss Anderson?" _Oh, he's really asking for it, isn't he?_

"Is it sleepers?", I said before I could stop my stupid mouth.

His eyes darkened. _Shit!_ "Ah, I see that you don't suffer memory lost. For that rules out the 'I forgot what time school starts' excuse now don't it?"

I bit my tongue to prevent talking back. Under normal circumstance, it would caused me great pain, but my anger was numbing it greatly. I was sure I could bite my tongue off right now, and it wouldn't hurt a bit.

"Let me answer the question then.", He said as he walked around the classroom. "I just hate students who don't take class seriously. The ones that think it's all just a big game. Seeing as to how you can't even bother to show up on time, I take it you just don't care."

"But I do care!", I blurted out without thinking.

He smiled in amusement. "As the old saying goes, 'Actions speak louder than words', and right now dearie, your actions are telling me a million things about yourself."

I didn't say anything. Part of me was mad, but the other side, the more logical one, was pointing out how there was some truth to his words.

"But it sure makes me wonder as to why you come to school at all if you don't care.", He was in the back of the classroom in front of me. "It's a shame that I can't just kick you out of my class for today. School policy won't allow me unless I have a valid reason and being 12 minutes tardy, unfortunately, does not count."

I was really starting to hate this jerk. _Don't say anything Anna_.

"You know, I wonder why you decided to take my AP Literature class if you don't care. Tell me, do you know what AP stands for and what the purpose of it is? I didn't quite go over it because I assumed that you knew. Tell me now, what is it? Hum?"

I took a deep breath to calmed myself. My eyes hurted. I cried whenever I got extremely emotional, whether it be anger or happiness. And right now, I was really angry. "It stands for Advance Placement and it's meant to prepare us for the AP exam in May in hopes of scoring at least a 3 out of 5 to earn some college credit."

"Precisely.", He agreed. "And it is my job to educate you as much as I can in this limited time, however, I can't do that if I have to waste precious class time lecturing you on behavior. I'm beginning to wonder why you're still here."

For some reason, that last part made me see a little red. I felt like that was a low blow right there because personal and un-fucking-called for. The lump in my throat was growing and my eyes were threatening to explode, but I wouldn't allow this bastard get to me. "I'm here because I want to.", I said through gritted teeth. "Sir.", I added even I just lost all respect for this jerk and any hope of regaining it was now lost at the bottom of the ocean.

"If you really want to be here, then start acting it.", He said sternly. "Take a seat.", He commanded.

_Fuck you!_ I wanted to say, but instead I settled for this. "Yes sir."

"Alright class, take out paper and copy down only what I tell you." He ordered and everyone quickly did just that. The air tense and I wish I could stop it. However, that wouldn't happen today because he had just made an example out of me. I glanced in Kristoff's direction and he mouthed 'You alright?'

I nodded slowly and gave me a weak thumbs up. He nodded, but I could tell he still wasn't at ease. And I smiled at that. It was cute that Kristoff was worried about me, it made me all warm inside, but it wasn't enough to get me out of this dead feeling inside. Not caring if stupid Gold was watching or not, I laid my head on my desk. It was first period and it already wasn't my day. I looked up when I heard the door open and _she_ walked in.

The first thing I noticed about her was that she was dressed in all black. Her jeans, her long sleeve shirt, even the gloves she wears despite the hot weather. I sneaked a glance at her shoes and they were all black converse. I thought that the all black thing kind of matched with Elsa because she herself looked kind of terrible. She had dark circles under her tired blue eyes and she was pale. But not her radiant pale. It was more of a sickly pale, like when you're really sick and the black clothes wasn't helping with that. And her hair, despite being platinum blonde somehow managed to lose some of its color as well. Besides that, the only other color on her was her number that was in white.

"Miss Macbeth. You're late.", Mr Gold's stupid mouth said. And here's another episode of 'You're Late!', brought to you by The Dark One himself. I smiled a little at my inside joke. "You have an excuse, or did you decide to sleep in like another student in here?"

_Fuck you_, I thought to myself.

She took out a yellow note from her pocket and handed it to him.

He chuckled when he read whatever was in it and looked up at the blonde. "I can't believe that you went out of your way to make a fake note."

Elsa didn't say anything. Actually she didn't look like she was listening, or cared for that matter.

"Speak.", He instructed. I honestly couldn't come up with a reason for him to be such an asshole today. Maybe it's that time of the month for him.

"It's not fake.", She simply said quietly as she stared at the floor beneath her.

"I highly doubt that you got an excuse from the principle.", He said to her.

"But I did.", Elsa said and took a deep breath. Something seemed different about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe it was the way she was actually talking. Of maybe the fact that she sounded a little pissed off. This was new.

"Sure you did dearie.", He chuckled again. "Just what were you doing in there anyhow? What was so-"

"Why do you care?", Elsa suddenly snapped, not hiding her irritation. Her icy eyes looked up at him, his mouth was opened in surprise, as was everyone's else. "Whatever I do outside of this class is none of your business."

"Well I was just-", He started.

"I will kindly tell you not to pry on my personal life, sir.", She said sharply, her blue eyes cold.

"Alright.", He held his hands up in surrender. "Just take a seat." She glared at him before going to the back of the classroom to take her seat next to me.

It seemed to me that Elsa wasn't gonna be taking crap from anyone anymore. First she beats up Abby and now she's rude to the teacher. He deserved it though, but I still thought this was a new level for her. I glanced over at her and she glanced back as if daring me to stare at her. I blushed and looked away. _Oh yeah, something's definitely wrong here_.

I didn't say anything, but I might as well have. I had Elsa's full attention and it was very uncomfortable. She wasn't looking at me, but I felt like she was specifically watching my every move. From the way I was sitting on my chair, to the way my hand was writing the notes Mr. Gold had on the board.

It got to the point where I couldn't take the silence anymore. "Hi.", I finally decided to speak up.

"Hi.", I think my jaw dropped at the sound of her voice.

"Hi me?", I asked in disbelief. "You're socializing!", No way this was happening.

But one look at her frown, I knew I killed the moment with my stupidity. She looked away and stared off into the space in front of her with a frown still on her face.

I felt guilty. "Elsa, I-"

I stopped when she reached into the front right pocket of her jeans and took out her phone and earphones. I groaned in annoyance when she put them on and I began to hear a tune I couldn't make out coming from her ears. This scene, unfortunately, was very familiar. Elsa didn't want to listen to me.

I huffed and brought my attention back to the lecture that Mr. Gold was giving. _Whatever, it's not like I cared anyway_. The only good thing that came out of this was Mr. Gold giving nervous glances at Elsa. If I had to guess, he was trying to figure out how to tell her to take her earphones off. I felt like a winner when the spineless asshole didn't. A huge grin appeared on my face. Maybe it won't be such a shitty day after all.

* * *

><p>"Again Anna, I'm so very sorry for what happened.", Mr. Oaken apologized for the tenth time already.<p>

"It's fine.", I said, also for the tenth time. After all, it wasn't his fault that my tutor was a no show yesterday.

"I really had no idea they didn't show up.", He said with a serious. tone. "I've talked with them and I can promise you that they will be here today for sure.

"That's all I need.", I smiled at the big man. I had felt like such a loser yesterday waiting there all alone for someone that wouldn't show up.

"Alright.", He affirmed and then handed me a paper. "And here's your pass. If your teacher doesn't believe you, just tell them to give me a call and I'll straighten it out."

"Okay, thank you.", I said gratefully and then proceeded to leave the classroom. Mr. Oaken was a really sweet man and he was one of those teachers that actually cared. And for that, I couldn't be mad at him, even if I tried.

Now I just had to get through P.E. and I was done. Hopefully Mr. Smith was in a good mood today because he was one of those teachers that could give you hell and not get in trouble for it. That was the beauty of being a gym teacher. When I entered the deserted locker room, I opened my locker and quickly changed into my forest green T-shirt and black shorts.

When that was over with, I hurried over to the gym. Everyone was already lined up and Mr. Smith was yelling at them about the importance of fitness America.

"Anderson!", He said loudly when I got close. "You better have a note on you!"

"I do.", I said as I took it out and handed it to him.

He looked at it and then at me. "Alright then, go line up." I nodded and headed to the front of the line.

"Alright maggots! Listen up!", Mr. Smith's booming voice commanded and the chatter was beginning to build suddenly stopped. "All you non-dressers make me sick!", The angry teacher said in disappointment. "So guess what we're doing today?"

We all groaned at this. It was like a million degrees outside, not to mention the fact I hated running. When we all headed through the double doors to go outside into the bright sun, I nearly bumped into Elsa's back when she suddenly stopped in front of me.

She was covering her eyes with her right hand as her free hand searched for something in her pocket. Since I was in close proximity with her, I noticed that her white teeth were gritted against each other, suggesting pain. Her gloved hand came out of her pocket with her shades. Her blue eyes tightly shut as she slipped them on. When that was done, she continued to the track with the others.

I replayed the scene in my head, paying close attention to her shades. I thought she wore those to be cool and all, but now I was thinking that she had some sort of eye problem. Maybe it had something to do with the sun. She didn't wear them as much inside anymore, and I had never seen her outside without them except for last Friday after school, but if I remembered correctly, we were in the shade and it had gotten cloudy that afternoon.

Sensing my eyes on her, she suddenly turned my way and frowned at me staring. I blushed and turned away. I found myself face to face with Steve.

"Hey Steven.", I said to him as I glared at the hot air that dared to touch my already hot skin. I could honestly say that I could see the heat.

"So we're on full name bases now huh?", He said as he playfully nudged my arm. "If that's the case, then I need to learn what 'Anna' is short for."

"No, we're not that.", I said. "It's just that today doesn't seem like a good running day. You know?"

"I know what you mean.", He agreed as he smiled at me. "I'm actually a little worried that I might throw up my perfect sandwich."

"It's been digesting for the past hour or so, so I highly though it.", I said. During lunch, my friends and I went out to eat in Kristoff's car. We bickered around town for a place to eat for ten minutes because everyone was in the mood for something different. But in the end, Kristoff let me decide where to go. I had a feeling that he did that because of what happened during first period, but I pushed those thoughts away.

"I guess, but it still won't be pretty.", He shrugged. "At least it's only four laps around."

"That's true, if he adds more, I'm going to die.", I said as I looked at the huge running circle.

"True that.", Steve said as he looked over the track as well.

"Two extra laps for the whole class!", He teacher yelled to the class as he scribbled something down on his clip board.

"What the hell!", A girl with short black hair exclaimed. "Why?!"

"Because of the of the two maggots playing with the branch!", He gestured to the two boys who were goofing around with with a fallen branch by a small tree that looked as though it was barely planted over the summer.

The whole class sent glares to the two assholes who were smirking as they made their over to the rest of the class. A couple students shoved them a little, but they didn't seem to mind it at all. If anything, they seemed proud of themselves, just laughing it off. _Idiots_.

When the teacher blew his whistle, we took off. It wasn't too bad, but I still hated it. By my fifth lap, I was about ready to pass out. I didn't know which I hated more. The fact that my calves were on fire or me being covered nasty sticky sweat. Steve wasn't much better off. Sweat was dripping down his brown hair and he was red despite his tan. I bet that if I saw myself in the mirror, I would be even redder. _Perfect, just perfect._

"If anyone stops, more laps will be added!", Mr. Smith yelled when students began to slow down, though I think it was directed at me since he was looking in my direction when he said it.

"Almost there-", Steve managed to choke out despite his panting after forever. We just needed to finish the one we were on. We were almost there, I could see the finish line right ahead of us. But then my bad luck finally kicked in. I fell. And it was fucking painful!

"Anderson, you alright?", The teacher said as he made his way over to me. Steve helped me sit, and I winced when I moved my legs. I looked down at my knees to see the bloody mess. _Shit_. This was definitely going to scar. But I was already scarred there from my clumsy childhood, so it wouldn't matter.

"I'll live.", I mumbled as I tried to push myself up with my hands. I clenched my teeth when pain started burning there as well._ Fuck_. I looked at my hands to find that my palms were just barely better off than my knees. The skin there was ripped and gross looking.

"I'll help you.", Steve said as he grabbed one of my arms and the teacher grabbed the other and they pulled me to my feet with ease.

"Thanks.", I said as I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand.

"I think a trip to the nurse is an order.", Mr. Smith murmured as he looked down at me. He turned to the group of students that were already finished. They were all sitting around on the grass under the shade of a big tree. "Macbeth, get over here now!"

I head shot up to the group of student, but the blonde wasn't with them. She was by herself under a separate tree. I saw her sigh as she slowly got up and made her way over to us. Her face not giving any hints as to what she was thinking. It would be logical to assume that it would be easier to read her if I could actually see her eyes behind those shades of hers, but Elsa was the exception to this and maybe other assumptions.

"You are to make sure Anderson here gets to the nurse's office safely and once there, wait with her. Understand?", He ordered and Elsa slowly nodded.

"What!", I said loudly. "Why can't Steve do it?", Mr. Smith gave me a questioning look and then my mind processed how that must have sounded to Elsa. I felt myself blushing a bit. "Not that I don't like Elsa, I'm sure she's a nice person, it's just that uh...why?

"Yeah, why not?", Steve asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Macbeth was the first to finish as always.", He said as he gave her a nod of approval and then gave Steve and I a sharp look. We flinched a little. "And I don't trust students of the opposite gender to be alone together."

"Huh?", I asked despite myself. Steve's face managed to get even more red despite the heat. Then I caught onto the implication he was making and my face got hot. "Oh."

"'Oh' is just right.", The teacher smirked with a disgusted face. "Now get going."

"Okay.", I said and started walking toward the building with Elsa at my heels. The only good thing that came out of me falling was that I was back inside. The air was cool in there and I loved it. It's moments like these that make me love the winter over summer.

Elsa took off her shades once we were inside. It was hard to keep my eyes off of her for no reason, particularly her face. Her jaw was a bit clenched and her eyebrows were furrowed. I've seen that look on Alice and on myself a million times whenever we had to do unpleasant chores at home. It was the face of someone who had an unwanted task, but was determined to get it done.

"It wasn't like I wanted you to come you know.", I said aloud. She remained silent as always. "If I'm that much of a burden, you could just leave."

She bit her lower lip, but said nothing. I found that amusing. She looked as if she wanted to speak, but knew they shouldn't. The Ice Queen persona was thawing a bit. I was about to a make a smart reply on that, but then my eyes spotted the door to the restroom and I looked down at my raw hands.

"I need to wash my hands.", I told. I was fairly certain, that she probably wouldn't like that, but I started heading to the restroom without waiting for her answer. As she would reply anyway.

Once I was in, I immediately went to one of the sinks and turned it on. Without a second thought, I run my scraped hands through the cool water. I winced at the sudden sting, but then relaxed as the cold water cleaned my hand and numbed the throbbing pain. It felt good. Once they were cleaned of dirt and blood, I decided to splash my face as well. God, that felt good against my hot skin.

Then I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to Elsa, who was patiently waiting by the door.

"So...", I trailed off as I wiped the water from my face and headed over where the paper towels were. I awkwardly dried my face and hands. Then I grabbed another one and tried to clean my knees as Elsa continued to stare. Not wanting to look at her icy blue eyes, I looked down to her chest and thus the number. Now was a good a time as always to get her to talk. "So was 1 through 18 like already taken or something?"

As soon as those words escaped my mouth, I regretted it. Her whole posture changed. She quickly went from awkward and relaxed to tense and alarmed. Her shoulders pushed a little up and her gloved hands turned into fist. And her face was the worse part, it was filled with sorrow and her eyes reflected nothing but despair. _Was it something I said?_

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-", I quickly started to apologized, but stopped when her sad eyes met my green blue ones. My heart started pounding hard in my chest at the intensity of this.

"Yes.", That simple answer escaped her lips. Her voice sounded weak and helpless and honestly, it broke my heart a bit. We stayed there for a good minute before she finally broke the eye contact. I blinked and looked down at the task I was doing. I decided it would be best if Elsa and I just went on our way already. I threw the wet and bloody paper towels away and headed to the door.

For a second, I thought I saw a look of relief on the blonde, but it was gone. Replaced with a frown. Probably now mad at me for bringing up an unwanted memory with what I had said. It made me uneasy, but I ignored it and we continued on our way. After a few seconds, it got to a point where I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry about the whole number thing.", I suddenly blurted out.. "I didn't mean to make you upset. If I had known it would have, I-"

"You talk a lot.", She commented while looking ahead.

"Yeah, Alice used to tease me a lot about that when we were little.", I told her, getting a little side tracked. "She's my sister by the way, you've seen her before. And don't worry it's not contagious-"

"It's annoying.", Elsa stated with certain sharpness to her voice. I totally did not see that coming. If I did, I wouldn't have been too shock. Don't get me wrong, I knew it was true and all, but it's completely different when someone directly says that. And she said it so bluntly as well. I felt myself blushing as I looked ahead. We were almost to the office.

"I'm guessing you don't like me.", I said without thinking. I didn't mean for that to escape my mouth, but I didn't really regret it. It wouldn't hurt to know if she did or did not, assuming she answered.

She shrugged and me a quick glance. "What was your first clue?", She said coldly.

_Ouch_. Scratch that, it does hurt, but only a little. Okay maybe a lot. But who cared what she thought of me. Not me, that's who. She hated the world and I was no exception. That thought alone made me feel better. Before things could get even more weird, we got to the office and I was able to get distracted from the rude blonde.

We were at the door of the Nurse's Office sooner than I expected. I stared uncertainly at the door. I didn't know whether to knock or just walk in, but Elsa answered that question by just walking in like she owned the place.

Ms. Connors was sitting on her desk fanatically typing something into her laptop. She looked and smiled at Elsa, but her eyes widen a bit in surprise when she noticed me next to the blonde.

"Well hello ladies.", She said smiling. Ms. Connors stared at me with her eyes lost in though. Then she smiled and snapped her fingers in victory. "You're the girl who was here last Friday after school, correct?"

"That's me.", I confirmed as she closed her laptop. "I'm Anna Anderson."

"I thought you looked familiar.", She smiled. "Nice name by the way.", She complimented. "What can I do for you?", She asked as she got up and then noticed the blood that was sliding slowly down my leg. "Ouch. Did Coach Smith have you guys out on the track again?"

"He did.", I said as she led me to one of the beds. They were like the ones you see at the doctors.

"Yeah, he tends to do that. 90 percent of the students that come in are from his class.", She informed me as she went to the sink to wash her hands. "Yet, I over get any from the other P.E. teachers, strange ain't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"But at least you students are getting your workout.", She said cheerfully and turned to Elsa who had taken one of the seats in front of the desk. "Elsa can you do me a huge favor and get the alcohol wipes."

Elsa nodded and processed to do as the nurse told her. I watched her with curiosity as she searched through the cabinet. I found it interesting that Elsa knew where to look. When she found them, she found them on the counter next to the nurse.

Ms. Connors handed me a wet paper towel to finish cleaning my knees from the dirt and blood that was now drying up. I flinched a little as I did just that. She suddenly put something the side knee. I closed my eyes as I winced at the sting. The smell of the alcohol invading my nostrils.

"Sorry.", Ms. Connors apologized. "It hurts less when you don't see it coming."

"Yeah, I know.", I murmured under my breath. I wasn't new to this strategy since my mom used this on me all time when I was a child. And I always fell for it. "I really don't like those."

"I know.", The nurse said with a apologetic face as she handed me a new one. "Nobody likes what is good for them."

I sighed. "Let's get this over with.", Closing my eyes, I placed it on top of my left knee. I hissed at the sudden stinging. I hated falling. If gravity was in the form of a person, I would go egg their house.

"That's the spirit.", She said as she searched through one of the cabinets

"So tell me Anna, what are your plans for after school?", She asked as took out a large band-aid. Those heavy duty ones.

"Just tutoring.", I shrugged as I placed band-aid on my raw knee. "Chemistry doesn't agree with me."

"Chemistry huh?", She threw the wrappers in the trash. "Sounds rough, hopefully your tutor can help you."

"I hope so too. My last one was a total asshole.", I said, completely forgetting who I was talking to. I choked on my own spit when I realized what I had said. "Sorry for my language, I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"Nah, it's fine.", She said smiling, but then her face got unnaturally serious. "But please don't forget that it can get you in trouble with others."

"I'll keep that in mind.", I got up from where I was sitting. "Well thanks for everything."

"You're ever so welcome.", She said in a weird accent that sounded familiar.

"Hunger Games?", I asked unsure and she nodded. "I didn't know adults watched that as well."

"Well, I'm here to tell you they do.", She mention and walked behind her desk. She gestured me to take a seat in front, on the empty chair next to Elsa. Shit, I had completely forgotten about the blonde, but she didn't seem to mind. She was just sitting there with her arms crossed. "So Anna, I also happen to be the school psychologist."

"That's nice.", I commended a little confused, I wasn't really sure where she was going with this.

"It is very nice.", She agreed as she brought her glasses closer to her face. "So if you ever have any problems, or need to get something off your chest, or just need someone to talk to, that's what I'm here for."

"Thanks I'll remember that.", I nodded. I could easily imagine students coming in to talk to Ms. Connors. She was very approachable, really easy to talk to, and she was so welcoming. She also had a face that told you she wouldn't judge. "I'll be going now."

"Alright.", Her smile reached her soft blue with brown in the middle eyes. I turned to Elsa, who was now standing by the door, ready to go. Not wanting to keep the blonde waiting here any longer, I started heading to the door.

"Elsa.", Ms. Connors said suddenly. I watched as the blonde stopped suddenly and slowly turned back to the nurse. "Could you wait here for a couple minutes?"

The blonde's expression turned hard and gave her a curt nod. I turned back to the nurse and she nodded me on. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to. I reluctantly left them alone in the office. I was half-way through when the curiosity got the best of me. I quickly and quietly ran back to the closed door. Holding my breath a bit, I closed my eyes and slowly pressed my right ear against it. Fortunately for me, I could make out everything that that was going on in there.

"...he assign anything?", I heard the voice of Ms. Connors talking to the blonde. From what I could hear, Elsa didn't say anything.

"Elsa.", The nurse said gently. "Talking is a very small, yet at the same time, a very significant step. Please just give it a chance."

I heard a sigh that wasn't from Ms. Connors. "Just a refill like always.", The sound of Elsa's soft voice was a little hard to make out. She was a quiet one that girl.

"And what do you think of it?", Ms. Connors asked cautiously. When the blonde didn't say anything, the nurse coxed. "The sooner we finish, the sooner you can go."

"I like it, but I...", The blonde trailed off. I shut my eyes tighter and pressed my ear harder against the door. "I feel like a traitor.", Elsa finally finished after about a minute. _Huh?_ A million questions went into my head for possible answers.

"A traitor.", The older woman's voice repeated. "To who do you feel a traitor to?"

"I-", The blonde's voice suddenly broke, suggesting she had reached her limit. After a while, I suddenly heard a whimper. It was soft and barely audible. After some quiet sniffing, the blonde spoke again. "I don't want to talk anymore."

_Holy shit! Elsa was crying!_ I never thought this would happen. She was always reserve and emotionless, always in control no matter what. Even when Abby hit her, and hit her hard since I had experienced it first hand, she never looked on the verge of tears or pain. Either she felt nothing, or she was too good at concealing her emotions. I was beginning to believe it was the latter.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do.", Ms. Connors' voice reassuringly. "And I think that's enough for today."

As soon as I heard that, I pulled away from the door and slowly stepped back. Careful not to make too much noise, I rushed out of here as quickly as I could. I didn't stop until I was in front of the locker room. I shook my head and went in. Most of the girls had already left, so there were only a couple inside.

I quickly unlocked my locker and took out my normal clothes, which included my dark green blouse and jeans. When I was in them, I nervously put my stuff away and headed out. I past Elsa as I left and she went in. Her quick glance at me didn't go unnoticed. I couldn't tell if it was just a casual glance or a 'I knew what you were up to' glance. It was probably the former because there was no way she knew I was listening in, but didn't fail to make me nervous.

Once I was in the library, I let out a sigh of relieve. The library was empty save for a few people who were busy with their individual activities. Some were doing homework on the tables, others were on the computers, others were on the book shelves browsing. The scenery calmed me down by a great length. I went over to the same table in the back where I was at yesterday.

My mind trailed off to what Elsa and Ms. Connors were talking about. Elsa apparently got her refill yesterday of whatever it was she took. Guess the rumors of her taking pills were just confirmed. And the whole traitor thing. I had no idea what that was about. Maybe it was about her dead dad. Whose death made her uproot her life and move in with her mom. Maybe she just missed her dad and that was why she felt like a traitor for moving on. That was possible wasn't it?

I sighed shook my head. Elsa was complicated. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out to see Alice's text.

_Waiting for your stupid tutor again?_

I chuckled at it and relied.

_Yeah, you?_

I set the phone on the table and looked around to see what the other students were doing. I looked around while I waited for Alice to respond. If she was going to respond that is. My eyes fell to a couple in the corner making out._ Jesus, get a room you two_. My eyes widen when I saw that the guy's hand was on the inside of her shirt. I turned away with a hot face. I did not need to see that. I looked down at my phone to see Alice's message.

_None of your business :P_

This didn't surprise me. She still hasn't told me what it is she does after school. It was starting to get to me a little, but couldn't tell her that. She'll use it against me somehow.

_Good cuz your adopted._

I liked to tell that one every now and then. When we were little, I told her that and she believed me. She cried herself to sleep that day and I felt so guilty, that I didn't mind it when Mom took away my toys as punishment. I even gave her my chocolate. Nowadays, it was just a joke between the two of us. I set my phone on the table to wait, but her reply came immediately.

_Your so mean! Btw I'm not._

At least bugging Alice was giving me something to do while I waited for the tutor who I was sure wasn't going to show up.

_Are too, where do you think the red hair comes from?_

The funny thing Alice being a redhead was that she didn't come with any freckles like most people, or me. I remembered how two years ago my Biology teachers said that that combination was genetically impossible, but I said that it was and we ended up having an argument about it. I brought in Alice the next day to prove my point and let's just say I got an A plus in that class. And I owed her ten dollars that day for being my show and tell project. My phone lit up a minute later.

_Your hair is red too smartass xD_

I could imagine her laughing at that moment and it brought a smile to my face. I guess it was technically speaking red, but it was more orange at times than actual red like hers.

_Mine's strawberry blonde._

The phone lit up a minute later.

_HA! You're not as special as me. Red hair happens to be very rare. It's all about genetics._

I laughed at this. Someone's been doing their research. I guess it was about genetics, but none of the relatives I've met have had it.

_Nobody in the family has it._

If I was having fun texting my little sister, then oh god, what has become of my life? It took a little longer for her to reply. It meant that either she was busy, or she was thinking about what to say next. And if I knew my sister, then it was the latter.

_Didn't dad have red hair?_

My stomach turned and my heart dropped at the mention of that. I closed my eyes and despite not wanting to, I thought back to what he looked like. My memory of him was very fuzzy and I couldn't make out anything. All I really remembered about him was that one day he was there and the next he was gone. No image of what he looked like in my head and we didn't have any pictures of him.

_I don't remember:(_

Her rely came back two minutes later.

_Me neither..._

I chuckled bitterly at that. I was only four at the time and Alice was just a toddler in diapers. I sometimes felt like I should remember since four was old enough, but I just didn't. I was about to reply when she sent another one.

_Do you think he wants to meet us?_

I felt a lump in my throat at that. I wondered that every time I thought about him. I sighed before replying and setting my phone on the table in front of me.

_If he wanted to, we would have met him already._

I blinked away the tears that were forming on my eyes. It me sad, but it was the harsh truth. If my dad wanted see my sister and I, my mother had it no secret where we were. It was his choice and his choice alone. I used to ask my mom about him when I was little, but then she didn't like to talk about him. And because it clearly made her sad, so I stopped asking. I didn't need him anyway. Just gotta be telling myself that. It was depressing to think about how all this was on Alice. I actually knew him, but she only knew _of_ him and for that, this was harder on her. I guess it was possible to miss someone you've never met.

I felt it was forever before my phone lit up again in front of me, but it was only three minutes later.

_I love you sis_.

I couldn't blink away the tears this time around. A lone, hot tear fell from my face at that and landed on the table. I tremble a little as I struggled to choke back a sob that was threatening to escape.

_I love you too sis_.

I laid the phone on the table and tried to desperately close the dam in my eyes. The phone lit up again.

_I mean it :')_

I smiled warmly at that. Leave it to Alice make me sad and happy at the same time.

_Me too Little Alice:')_

I felt the room get cold as I waited for my sister to reply. The air conditioner was acting up again, but I didn't mind it since it was kind of hot in here anyway. A part of me didn't think that Alice would reply but she did.

_I have to go now. Don't forget to pick me up_:)

I replied back.

_See you later dork:P_

As soon as I send that last reply, I wiped my eyes with both my hands. I was brought back to reality when someone cleared their throat loudly in front of me.

My teary green-blue eyes looked up to find icy blue eyes looking back at me. She had a box of tissues in hand and was in the process of sliding it over to my side of the table. I didn't want to take one, but I did anyway and cleaned my eyes. I even blew my nose at the forming snot in my nose. Gross. While I was doing this, Elsa had set a water bottle in front of me as well. I eyed it and slid it on her side of the table.

With furrowed brows, she slid it back to my side. I shook my head as I tried to form words.

"I don't need it.", I managed to say, through my raspy voice.

"I think you do.", She said gently with no hint of annoyance nor anger. Her face was sincere and had concern written in her eyes.

I sniffed a little and wiped my eyes again. "No no it's fine.", I said and cleared my throat. "I just get a little emotional when I think about uh things. That's all."

She nodded slowly in understanding. I couldn't look at her, so I stared at the desk. The water bottle was still there.

"I really don't want it.", I told her.

"I wasn't asking.", She said more firmly. She took and the water bottle, opened it, and set in front of me. "Drink.", She ordered. Her voice was firm, but at the same time, it was soft and gentle.

Seeing how she wasn't taking no for an answer and the fact that I didn't want to deal with Elsa's stubbornness, I took it. "Alright.", I said and took a drink from the water bottle. The cold liquid ran pleasantly down my throat, down my chest, and finally to my stomach. I didn't know I was thirsty until I had finished more than half of it in one go.

"Thank you.", I said when I was finished. I set the water bottle on the table next to my phone. How Elsa managed to keep it cold in this heat, I'll never know. While I was drinking, Elsa had taken out her Chemistry book as well as the purple notebook she uses for that class which was opened to a blank page.

She gestured me to do the same, so I took out my own Chemistry out of my backpack and some paper to write with. Once that done, we opened both our books to where today's homework was.

This was confusing. I honestly couldn't see Elsa as the one who was supposed to help me, but it made sense because she was smartest one in class. "Um not trying to be Captain Obvious or anything, but are you my tutor?"

She stopped writing whatever she was with her blue pen and gazed into my eyes. I stared at her apprehensively for what felt like forever until she answered curtly. "I am."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Future updates might be late because school wants my full attention at the moment. Hope you understand. Oh, and Jack Frost is one of the characters that isn't from here, obviously. And the other one isn't Steve Rogers, but good guess. He's supposed to be a human Sven with a name change. Sorry if that confused you, my fault :)**

**One more thing.**

**To Guest: Elsa's dad died at sea during a storm, like in the movie. And it's mentioned in Chapter 4 in case you're wondering. Bye! :D**


End file.
